Chuck vs The Cold
by Ronnie1958
Summary: On an average 36,000 people die each year from complications relate to the common cold but this new cold that was coming was far more deadly. Events where unfolding in Russia that would call team Bartowski to action once more and this time they'd need more than bed rest and hot toddy.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band

The Christmas tree was finally decorated in the Bartowski household and as Christmas is about family and tradition so was it for Chuck and Sarah. Mary and Ellie prepared eggnog one batch for children and another for adults. Then they all got changed into _onesies._ Chuck had ordered theirs months ago. They were a family of deer complete with cotton tails and antlers although Sam refused to wear her red nose.

"Guys you'd better not go walking around in the woods like that, especially if Casey's around. You might end up on the table and that really would be a Chuck roast," said Devon. He and Ellie along with Clara were an elf family.

"Awesome, have you guys seen Gwandor, aa' lasser en lle coia orn n'omenta gurtha [May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown]. I'm sorry, don't you speak Elfish?" said Chuck returning the pun.

"Tanya farnuva, that's enough this is Christmas not the shire so no Hobbit jokes," said Mary dressed in her Mrs. Claus onesie complete with white hair. "Chuck I don't won't the sound ungrateful but next year I'll get my own pajama."

"I wanted Ma Barker but I couldn't find it," said Chuck as he got up and went to get some adult eggnog then came back and shared with Sarah. "Well El this year no fake fireplace but we do have… can you guess?"

"No, no not the Twilight Zone not this year," protested Ellie. "Sarah what do you think? Miracle on 34th Street."

"Original or remake?" asked Chuck.

"I have both Little Brother and the girls need to build their own traditions. Watching the Twilight Zone on Christmas Eve isn't much of a tradition. Right Sarah?"

"Ellie, Christmas in the Burton household meant the annual Salvation Army con job. I'll leave it to your imagination but right now I'm… well I'm just happy to be here with you guys and you Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Hey you're supposed to stand under the mistletoe and do that," said Clara as she yawned. Sam had already crawled up on Sarah's lap and went to sleep.

"I think the Christmas police are sleepy," said Chuck as Clara nodded off them woke up then fell back asleep this time there wasn't any waking up again.

"Sarah let's take our sleepy kids and put them to bed. Chuck, I'd better see Maureen O'Hare and little Natalie Woods on the TV when I come back or I won't be a good little girl."

"Oh Babe, Santa will have to cross you off his list," said Devon. "How's that bro?"

_"_Awesome," said Ellie, "do you remember this song, 'Baby it's cold outside'? Well keep it up and you might experience it."

Sarah and Ellie went into the backroom with their sleepy children. Clara was moving but Ellie had to guide her so she wouldn't bump into things. Sarah had Sam in her arms with her head buried in her chest. From behind Chuck could see Sam's little antlers stick up over Sarah's shoulder. He hoped Sarah was being sufficiently heart-warmed like he promised years ago but now he was there with Mary and Devon alone.

"Awesome, Devon I have to ask you this," said Chuck putting joking aside and becoming serious. "Are we cool? I can understand after everything if… well things were different between us. Not that they have to be. I mean if they were I would understand. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah you are and I have to admit I was for a lack of a better word, disturbed. But I understand you did what you had to do and you save me as well as Morgan but to say we're where we were before… No I'm not there. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but I'm being honest."

"That's what I wanted. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked but do you think we'll ever get back to where we were?"

"I don't know dude I'd say let's just take it easy and see how everything plays out. We're going to have to go back to Chicago the day after tomorrow. We took extra time off to stay here before Christmas. Hey, why don't you guys come stay with us for New Years? We can all go down to the Navy Pier; there will be a huge celebration and fireworks."

"Let me talk to Sarah about it and I'll get back to you but it sounds like fun."

"Talk to Sarah about what," asked Sarah as she and Ellie walked back into the room. The mood in the room had changed and they both could feel it.

"I left the kids presents outside in the car outside until they went to sleep," said Chuck. "Sarah can you put on a jacket and help me."

"Devon, help me," said Ellie. "I hid ours in the bedroom under the bed so we need to be extra quiet not to wake Clara so it's going to take two. Can you be Awesome for me?"

"Always babe. Who's your daddy?"

"No Devon we don't do that whatever that is so just stop and lay off the eggnog. The last time you drank too much was at your bachelor party and we know how that went."

Chuck and Sarah went outside then walked away from the cabin far enough that they couldn't be heard then he told Sarah what had happen. He told her what he had said, Devon's reaction and how Awesome replied.

"All in all it wasn't that bad," she said as she put her arm around him. "Devon is civilian. I know I keep saying that but it's something you have to keep in mind. What we do and how we have to be, it's strange for them. I think the offer to go stay with them for New Year's is a foot in the door. He could've closed it all together but he didn't."

"So what are you saying? You want to go to Chicago and freeze to death on the Navy Pier, suffering frost bite and the winter winds off Lake Michigan to watch fireworks."

"I'm risking frost bite now," said Sarah as she rubbed her cold nose next to his face. "Let's go get these gifts and tell them we'd be glad to go stay with them for New Year's."

"Sexy, beautiful, smart you're all the gift I need for Christmas."

"So I don't need to give you a present… I love you," she said as they kissed under an oak tree with mistletoe hanging above their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later and halfway around the world in Sevastopol a black team drove down Revyakina Street stopping in front of a rundown apartment complex then quickly deploying. After recent events tensions were running high between the locals and people they now considered as foreigners. Anatoly had to be careful how he used the Spetsnaz, they weren't famous for having the best of manners but if the intel the FSB received was true this grab was of vital importance.

"Anatoly, I don't know why I let you drag me along on this mission," complained Stefan. "The weather in the Crimean isn't as great as people say it is."

"We all can't run off to California when we want. You're here also because if this thing goes aboard the SVR will have to run with it that is unless you want to share some of your budget money with me."

"Anatoly, I promised my family I'd always celebrate Svyatki with them. If you make me break my promise you're going to have to face my wife and kids."

"Tell that to Professor Tuberg or whatever his name really is," said Anatoly as he got radio confirmation that his men were inside the apartment but found it empty. "Come along if we stand around here we're liable to get lynched. Let's go have a look."

"What are you doing here?" yelled an old woman who greeted them armed with a broom as they came walking up the steps. She looked belligerent until Anatoly waved his badge in front of her.

"FSB get back inside and close your door," he said and the woman immediately cowered retreating to the safety of her apartment. They heard her close the door then turn the lock.

"She remembers the old days," said Stefan. Anatoly wasn't sure if Stefan meant that in a positive or negative way but that was the way to survive in the KGB to be enigmatic and even more so now in its step children.

"Here we are," said Anatoly as they walked past men leaving wearing hazmat suits looking like they just returned from outer space. "How is it in there?"

"It's clear," said one of the men with his mask hanging down his back. "We scanned the place using biosensors and they came back negative which means is clean but I still wouldn't go kicking up a lot of dust until we do a full sweep."

"Thanks but we don't have time to wait," said Anatoly as he began to enter but the man grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, okay go in, but if you see anything that looks like it's impregnated with sand leave it alone then come and get one of us."

"I understand but it would be easier if you told me what it is this guy took. If nothing else we can know better how to deal with him."

"I'm sorry you know as much as I can tell you," said the man as he turned and disappeared in a group of other spacemen then they walked back out of the apartment building.

"Okay Anatoly what haven't you told me?" said Stefan as he started going through the waste can looking at waded up receipts.

"All I know is Dr. Tuberg made an unauthorized visit to Vozrozhdeniya Island and since then my life has been hell trying to track him down."

"Jesus I thought all that stuff had been destroyed… You don't think he… Well everything was removed from there after Aralsk-7 was shut down, right?"

"Those are all questions I prefer not to think about. Here I got something," said Anatoly. "This is the ferry schedule from Swallow's nest to Istanbul."

"Swallow's nest you say? Wait I've got receipts here from Magazin produktov on Alupkins'ke highway that's on the way there. That's how your guy is coming and going from country, he's taking the ferry." "Well if this is right he just left this morning. It's a thirty hour ferry ride but Turkey is outside my jurisdiction." "I see where this is leading. Okay, I'll take a few guys and we'll head for the airport. You take the rest and go to the ferry landing. If I don't hear from you we'll board a plane cut off your Dr. Tuberg in Istanbul." "Remember the Turks don't know what's going on so if they catch you, you'll be missing more than Svyatki so you need to be careful." "Mother this isn't the first time I've had to operate abroad. First you call me into your mess then you tell me not to step in it," said Stefan as she shook his head. "In this game we play there are so few people I really trust that to lose even one would be a tragedy so my friend please be careful. Besides I don't want your wife mad at me she's liable to call my wife then I'll have to sleep in my office until I can get you home."

The two split the team, Stefan taking his SVR agents and heading off to the Belbek International Airport where they got the first flight available for Istanbul. Anatoly headed for Swallow's Nest an hour and half drive from Sevastopol. By the time he arrived he already had confirmation from Stefan that said they were in the air. Anatoly went straight to the customs agents demanding to speak to the head agent.

"FSB I want to talk to whoever's in charge," said Anatoly as he walked into the small building. One of the men pointed to an office in the back. "You two stand here by the door and don't let anyone out."

"You're looking for me," said a rather heavy set man walking up from with a clipboard full of papers. "Can I ask the meaning of this?"

_"_We suspect a man has been operating a smuggling ring out of here. He goes by the name Dr. Marcus Tuberg. This is his photo," said Anatoly as he held his photo out. "This man has taken something very dangerous and we need to find him."

"I've never seen him," said the man as he looked at the photo. "Tuberg you say, well that shouldn't be hard to track down. Everyone that comes through here is register in the computer… Hum, I got him and these are the dates. Yes, I see what you mean he seems to have been a regular. Now let's cross reference that with the duty roster and here. Vasily was on duty all those times."

"Where can I find this Vasily?" asked Anatoly. "Is he here today?"

"Yes he cleared the passengers for the ferry today but I haven't seen him since. Guys anyone seen Vasily," asked the Boss but everyone just shook their heads. They all agreed they'd seen him right before the ferry left but no one had seen him since. Anatoly called Stefan and informed him about the latest in this mystery, confirming that Tuberg was indeed on the ferry.

"When we land I'll make arrangements for the night then be at the ferry landing to meet it as it pulls in. We'll get him alone grab him then run straight to the consulate for extraction."

"Sounds good I wish I could be there with you. Be careful."

"Yes mother, don't worry what can go wrong. I need to go before I run my battery down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were at the airport with Sam waiting with Mary. Casey and Kat were flying out the following day with Alex and Morgan. They were heading to Buffalo. It was Kat's idea she wanted to show Alex where Casey had first proposed then run to Niagara Falls to the motel where well she was conceived. Chuck told Morgan that it was Kat's way of telling him to hurry up but Morgan refused to listen. He was building up to it but something like this takes time or that was what he said. Anyway Chuck and Sarah were in the waiting area when Mary's flight was called.

"Mom you sure you don't want to come with us. Our flight leaves in an hour you could come with us I'm sure there'd be room at Ellie's and if there isn't we can get a hotel room so you can stay with El."

"No I think you guys have things you need to talk out without me brooding over the top of you. I love you all but this is something you guys have to work out on your own. Besides Diane wants to take a week off with Roan so I promised to cover the office."

"Well if you change your mind you know where we will be. Happy New Year's Mom, said Chuck as they hugged. Then Mary kissed Sarah and Sam goodbye before boarding her plane.

"Nana," said Sam with a little perplexed look not understanding why her grandmother couldn't come with them. But she seemed resigned. They stood next to the gate and watched the plane pull away then disappear from view.

"Are you all right," asked Sarah as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He bent down and picked Sam up.

"Thanks, yes I believe so just… Well it's Awesome. He really hasn't been the same around me. It's like he's walking on glass and I'm sorry but it bothers me."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about and like I said he's a civilian. Just give it time. I've got an idea what would make it better," said Sarah with a smile.

"I think I do to, does it come crescent shaped and is sometimes chocolate filled? I could use some coffee too there's a Starbucks close by. We've got the time," said Chuck as he kissed her then Sam had to kiss her too. "You lead the way we'll follow."

Sarah led them threw the airport to the Starbucks. Already the pedestrian traffic in the airport was brisk. Christmas was over and one wave of travelers were going home, those who couldn't stay through the beginning of the year. Then there were the new arrivals those who had to divide the holidays. All this meant airports around the nation were packed and so was Starbucks.

"You grab a table while I get our order. You sure you only want coffee?" asked Sarah. Chuck nodded his head then laid claim to a recently vacated table. Sarah too was lucky, getting the last chocolate filled croissant. Fighting her way back she sat his coffee in from of him then put a straw in a box of fruit juice handing it to Sam.

"Your father uses this to disarm nuclear weapons," said Sarah as she handed Sam the box. Sam giggled so Sarah waited until she finished laughing before putting the straw in her mouth. After Sam drank a bit it until it was safe to let her hold the box. "You're awfully quiet," said Sarah as she pinched off some of her pastry and ate it.

"I was just thinking about what you said about the fruit juice. I can disarm a nuclear weapon with fruit juice but I haven't got a clue what to do with Devon."

"Will you stop beating yourself up over this. What's done is done and personally I happy with what you did and I don't even want to think about what the other outcome could've been. Here open up," she said as she shoved a bit of her croissant in his mouth then took a napkin and cleaned his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the crescent moon Stefan arrived at the Istanbul Atatürk Airport in Turkey. He got out of the airport as fast as he could. Traveling on false passports with forged visas was a quick way to end up in a Turkish prison and there wasn't much time. Stefan led his men to a SVR safe house in the city where they geared up. They had munitions and weapons stored plus the embassy left regular vehicles for ground transportation in the parking garage below.

"Okay the ferry will pull into here, Beşıktaş," said Stefan as he talked his men through the mission pointing at a map in the middle of the table. We can go here, Genç Café and wait for the ferry to arrive. Then we divide up, you two," said Stefan as he pointed to two of his men. "You go to this park, Barbaros Park the rest of us will go to the landing. Once we identify him, we try to herd him through the park. There we tag and bag then we get him to the consulate. From there he gets a new identity and a trip to Lubyanka square where he can celebrate Svyatki." Stefan's men laughed. "Any questions… Now's the time, not while we're in the field."

"Are we authorized to terminate if it looks like this guy is going to get away," asked one of the men. "I'm not saying he will, your plan is good but…"

"You don't have to justify your question. This isn't like in the old days when you had to worry about what the commissar would think. We can't let this guy get away so if it looks like he might and you've got a shot take it. Just remember we're in a foreign country with no support. Good now if there are no other questions the night is going to be long."

Stefan took his men to the coffee shop located off İskele Avenue. He divided time inside rotating men in the café with those at the landing and ones remaining in the vehicles. This was so people wouldn't notice them and they could operate undercover while in plain sight. Their night vigil paid off in the early morning hours of the next day when the ferry came into sight.

"Okay everyone look alive the ferry's here," said Stefan as customs agents set up a barricade around the landing then slowly passengers began to file off. Customs officers inspected passports, stamped them then handed them back pulling over a few for random checks but for the most part it was orderly. Over an hour went by and nothing, no sign of this Dr. Tuberg.

"Anatoly I'm here and he hasn't come off the boat yet," said Stefan calling into Russia. "Are you sure he was even on board?... Listen I'm going to try something but if I end up in jail you've got to get me out. … Just hold on."

Stefan went up to one of the cabin officers of the ferry. A man in a white uniform his name tag seemed to indicate he was Russian. Stefan just hoped he wasn't Ukrainian because now that would have spelt a problem.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for my uncle Marcus Tuberg. He was supposed to be on this ferry but everyone has debarked and I can't find him. I have my elderly father on the line who desperately wants to talk to him. You know how old people are. Would it be possible to find out what cabin he was staying in and check to see if he's still there? It's an emergency," said Stefan as he slipped the man a hundred dollars US.

"I don't see what the problem would be. Everyone is gone and I remember Dr. Tuberg," said the man. "Follow me I'll take you to his cabin. It's just right up here off the main deck." The man led Stefan to the cabin where he knocked on the door and it swung open. Inside the cabin was completely empty or it seemed that way. "See he's gone."

"Do you mind if I look in the bathroom?" said Stefan as he pushed by. There was a distinctive smell in the cabin that Stefan immediately recognized, decaying flesh. In the bathroom he found two bodies, one was Dr. Tuberg and the other probably was the missing customs agent.

"Oh my God!" said the man as he started for the door but Stefan grabbed him throwing him on the bed.

"I don't have much time I need to know if Dr. Tuberg was traveling with someone. Listen up," said Stefan as he slapped the man to get his attention. "You've probably figured out I'm not his nephew." Stefan said in Russian. "Now was he traveling with someone?"

"Yes his daughter, she was a small petit woman dark hair and glasses with big hat. I saw her get off about a half hour ago that's why I thought it was strange when you asked."

"Here's another hundred dollars wait an hour then call this in until then keep the door closed and you never saw me. Got it," said Stefan as the man nodded his head. Stefan ran off the boat and radioed his men in the park to see if they had seen any woman matching that description.

_"_I got one here now that sounds like that woman. She's getting into a taxi carrying a canvas back with a peace sign on the side."

"Crap that's her," said Stefan he remembered seeing the bag in one of the photos in the apartment they had raided. Get the number off the taxi then follow her, we're on out way."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

This was quickly becoming a nightmare for Stefan as he and his men had to catch up driving break neck speeds without attracting attention. Lucky for them the traffic was heavy on via Kennedy Caddesi. Quickly Stefan realized the woman was heading for the airport which would make the grab difficult. If only they had a woman on the team they could've taken her in a restroom in the airport but without one they risked being charged with molestation if not worse.

"I'll try and take this woman in the airport but worst case scenario she boards a plane I'll need to follow. I'm going to need airline tickets but I won't know my destination until she gets in line. I'll give you a number and a carrier name," said Stefan over the phone as he passed info. "What I just gave you is the number of a friend in Directorate OT. They do technical support; tell him I need an open ticket cued with my name. He'll understand what I need and tell him I want First Class. The last time he stuck me in coach on an eighteen hour flight with some woman who did nothing but complain about her bunion and even wanted me to look at it." Stefan hung up and looked out the window. In the distance they heard a muezzin calling the faithful to worship.

"I got her she's just ahead of us," said the driver. "The taxi's turning into the airport what do we do we can't leave our cars out front. The diplomatic plates will give us away."

"Drop us off then got park. The important thing now is not to lose her. Everyone out let's go and fan out."

Stefan and his men spread out in the check-in lines at the airport trying to find this mysterious woman but at the same time trying not to get caught by airport security. It seemed as though she had disappeared completely but then he saw her in the Turkish Airways line. He looked up at the board above it read Turkish Airways nonstop service to Toronto. He queued up for Toronto then had his men get in lines to return home to Russia. Their tickets would allow them to follow him through the security check but they had to ditch their firearms.

"Passport please," asked the man at the counter like a robot. The man was sorting through a line of people that seemed to have no end and today of all days they were shorthanded so he had to work twice as fast.

"Here's my passport. My ticket is in your computer," said Stefan as he handed the man his false passport.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything. Are you sure you confirmed you booking on this flight," said the man after a quick check. He really wanted Stefan to go away. The line was long and this wasn't helping it get shorter.

"Please can you try again," insisted Stefan. "I'm sure it's there."

"Oh how'd that happen? I'm sorry yes I've got you right here. First Class, I'll print you your boarding pass. Luggage?"

"I'm traveling light."

"Very good just follow the queue, you've been pre-screen so you don't have to go through the security check. Just pass through the x-ray machines and this is you departure gate," said the man as he pointed it out on the ticket." As Stefan left he heard the man warn his colleague that the computers were acting up. Stefan just smiled and walked through.

On the other side of security he went straight to the departure gate but the woman wasn't there. He panicked what if she had booked herself on two different carriers then stood in line for one but had her tickets in hand for another.

"I see her," radioed one of his men. "She's in the coffee shop on the second floor. Looks like she took off the hat and now she's a redhead but she has the same canvas peace bag."

"Good keep an eye on her just don't let her see you. Someone go have coffee and see what information you can find out."

One of Stefan's men went into the bar ordered a coffee then walk over and sat behind her then when he turned he pretended to bump into her spilling her coffee.

"I'm so sorry," said the man as he took his napkin and tried to clean up the mess. "I didn't see you standing there let me buy you another coffee, please."

"No, don't worry about it, I've got to leave soon anyway," said the woman as she got up to go. "Maybe the next time I pass through I'll take you up on your offer."

"I'd like that here's my card. I'm sorry I'm new here so I've just got them printed with my name. Here let me write you my number."

"Thank you Adem," said the woman as she looked at his name on the card then slipped it into her pocket and started to go.

"But I don't know you're name," said Adem. "How am I supposed to contact you, if I don't know your name or your number?"

"My name is Monica and I'll contact you," she said as she turned and walked away stopping at the door to look back at him then disappeared. Adem left his mic open so Stefan was able to hear the whole conversation.

"What do I do? Do I follow?" asked Adem as soon as she was out of sight.

"No let her go she should be here shortly," said Stefan. Then he waited for Monica to show up at the gate but it seemed like it was taking a usually long time for her to show. I wasn't that far and just when he was about to go look for her she strolled into the waiting area.

"I got eyes on her now," said Stefan. Adem was right she had gotten rid of hat and probably changed wigs too. Monica walked in with the brightest head of red hair Stefan had ever seen on anyone and piercing green eyes. The flight attendants had just opened the boarding gate when she walked straight up and was ushered onboard which meant she was in First Class too.

"Stefan, we have a problem," radioed one of his men. "Adem is missing. We checked the bar where he made contact with the target and we can't find him."

"Crap, check the restrooms," he said. Now he thought he understood why it took her so long to come from the bar to the gate. "Keep me informed I've got to board." Stefan went to the gate where he was immediately shown on board and he got comfortable looking around until he saw bright red hair over the top of a cubical. He was about to put away his comms devices when he heard they'd found Adem in the men's bathroom with his throat slit.

Stefan's first thoughts were to walk back and return the favor but he was stuck on a Boeing 777. The hatches were closed and they'd begun moving away from the gate soon they'd be in the air. It was an eleven hour flight before they reached Toronto and they had just served him free champagne soon the canapé cart would be round. There was nothing he could do but wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Kat flew into Buffalo with Alex and Morgan. They rented a car at the airport then drove down town to the Central Terminal. They were not prepared for what they found. The terminal had been abandoned in 1986 and was in a state of decay where everything that could be boxed up and carted away was auctioned off.

"My God look what state she's in" said Casey as he walked over the police tape and signs that said stay out. "Private proper my …." Casey stopped only because he heard Kat clear her throat behind him.

"Yes it doesn't look like it did back when we were here. The truth is this is the first time I've been back since then. It was just too painful."

"I'm sorry," said Casey as he turned and helped her around some debris. Alex and Morgan had intentionally dropped back to give them some alone time.

"I've never ever seen Casey so…. What would you say human. If Chuck were here he'd yell 'it's alive'. But Casey is different around your mother."

"I know joking aside he becomes almost like any other middle aged guy and if you didn't what he did for a living you'd never guess."

"Oh no what have they done," Morgan and Alex heard Kat yell. They ran to them and found Kat and Casey sifting through rubble.

"What is it? Did you see a rat?" asked Morgan looking around on the ground for something to come scurrying out. "I hear that's how you catch the Black Death."

"The Black Death really Grimes, the closest you'll come to the black death is if you try to take Big Mikes' last bear claw. Then you're really risking it."

"What is it?" asked Alex. We heard you yell. What's that?" She saw what looked like black fur but realized it was a plaster cast and not real.

"That would be what's left of the buffalo statue," said a security guard shinning a flash light at them. "Can't you guys read? The sign says keep out."

"NSA, Colonel Casey," said John as he flashed the guard his badge. "Official business, national security."

"I'm sure," said the Guard. "That's good enough for me. I get kind of lonely down here anyway. What you've got in your hand miss is what's left of the plaster replica of the famous buffalo, a taxidermed animal that used to stand there. It's now housed in the Museum of Science. However the replica was accidently crushed by a previous owner selling off pieces. For someone born and raised here it was a crime. The only reason the building's still standing is that it cost too much to demolish."

"Are things that bad?" asked Kat. The Guard must've seen something in her eye because he guessed why they were there.

"Well while the future is still uncertain there are groups interested in preserving the old girl. One even bought back the clock to put back in here. I heard Amtrak might be interested in establishing a new line through here. We can only hope so more young couples can fall in love and get engaged in these halls. For me there's something magical about old stations and this one in particular."

The four of them spent the afternoon exploring around the building. It was like going on an archeological expedition. Morgan was pretending to be Indian Jones as he moved around dusty rooms until finally it happened. A rat ran out from under a piece of furniture and Morgan jumped in Casey's arm.

"Idiot! Will you stop clowning around," said John as he dropped Morgan on the ground. "Keep it in your pants." Morgan hit the ground creating a small dust cloud when he hit.

"Ow! But John did you see the size of that thing? It as big as a mid-sized dog, really it was. It had large scary teeth. Large scary teeth like Big Mike when you wave a Subway sandwich in front of him."

"Come on it's getting late we need to go if we're going to make Niagara Falls before sunset. When we arrive you two are going to secure the lodgings while Kat and I… well we'll be busy but we need to go now."

Alex grabbed her mother by the sleeve and told Morgan to stay up with Casey she want to talk with Kat. Casey looked over at Morgan next to him.

"Well Grimes you should feel at home here," said Casey, "underground after all this is the natural habitat for trolls."

"Funny Big Guy, very funny so this is where you did it where you proposed. Too bad it didn't last that long."

"We had plans to go to Niagara Falls but I was about to ship out. That's what we're going to do finish some of what we'd planned to do. Back then we were young, and I was stupid, and things got screwed up. That's why I ended up proposing here. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world.  
>But I'll always have that day. I'll always have that look on her face. You know, the truth is, there's no such thing as a perfect moment or perfect spot. All you need is the girl."<p>

"Wow that was good John I'm impressed do you mind if I quote you?"

"If you repeat a word of what I said I swear Grimes I'll cut your tongue out and strangle you to death with it. If those other two don't keep up we're going to be late and miss the cruise."

"What cruise? You never said anything about a cruise."

"That's because you're not going on it. I'm taking Kat on a dinner cruise below Niagara falls so we can see the sunset and have a dinner just the two of us. You and Alex are on your own but when I say on your own I don't mean on your own. Do you understand?"

"So we're on our own but not on our own am I right?" Casey nodded his head and cracked his knuckles. "Okay crystal clear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got in the day before with Sam they rented a car from the airport so they'd have transportation even though Ellie offered them hers. They didn't want to impose any more than necessary. The next morning they were sitting around the breakfast table deciding what to do but both Ellie and Devon had to run into the hospital for work.

"We could take Clara with us and all go down to the Navy pier for the morning. There's the Ferris wheel, musical carousel, miniature golf and other things," said Chuck as he sipped on coffee. "I hear they're getting things ready for the big celebration on New Year's Eve. We could get a peek before hand?"

"I was thinking maybe we could take Clara into work and she could watch me operate. I've got a quadruple bypass schedule for today which should prove to be interesting as well as educational."

"Devon, are you listening to yourself," said Ellie. "Clara which would you prefer to do go with your aunt and uncle to the Navy pier or come with us and watch you father cut some old man's chest open? The choice is yours."

"Wait a minute I don't think we should look at it like that. Life isn't always about having fun. There are responsibilities too and education is one of them. My father used to take me into his practice and let me watch all the time. I was the only person on my football team to be able to set a compound fracture when Mike Hurwitz tried find out what happens when an irresistible force _meets_ an immoveable object. Besides I read in a newspaper or saw on television that the crime rate on the pier is up so it's not safe."

"I see," said Chuck. "Well I suppose we could hang around the house. You've got internet I can get some work done I've put off."

"Oh Dad this isn't fair," said Clara as she sat pouting in her chair. "Mom, can you talk to him? I'm not going to the hospital with you. It smells funny and is full of sick people."

"What if we all go have lunch in the Mall," said Sarah. "Afterwards you and I can go shopping while Chuck watches Sam."

"Hey can I join in," asked Ellie. "I don't have any patients this afternoon and if any drop by I'll have them rescheduled for tomorrow. We can make it a girls' day out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later in the hospital in the scrub room outside of OR 2…

"Dr. Woodcomb," said a middle aged woman holding a mask to her face. "I need you to come with me for lunch there's someone I need for you to meet."

"But I've got plans with…" he started to say his wife but the look she gave him she wasn't going to let him off the hook. "Okay but I'll be a while here."

"Good we've got an opportunity to steal a doctor away the University of Princeton. There's a doctor Elizabeth Myer who's doing research into paleovirology and in specific resurrection theory of ancient pathogens. She has a revolutionary new approach to attacking modern viruses such as Ebola or AIDS by tracing them back to their origins then studying how the jumped from species to species in the hope of finding a cure. Something like the way we use cow poxs to cure small poxs."

"Sounds kind of science fiction if you ask me and it could be potentially very dangerous if she resurrects the wrong virus. Are you sure you want to get the hospital involved in this kind of research?"

"The CDC just received millions of dollars to funding for this type of research so guess what we're doing? We're going for the gold. The first step in getting our hands on that funding is to schmooze this doctor into coming and working here. So I need you there at lunch prepared," said the Administrator. "Oh and don't be late," she said on the way out.

"What do you think nurse," said Devon. "Would Mr. Clifford mind while I've got him open if I do a little research on Dr. Myer? Maybe I could set up a computer screen next to his chest so I can read while I cut."

"I think you need me to call you wife for you," said Agnes the head nurse. She'd worked for Woody Woodcomb, Devon's father and was happy when she found out his son would be working with her here.

Thanks Agnes. Can you do me a favor pull my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial Ellie? Just tell her I won't be able to make lunch and I'll explain later. I'd do it myself but I just scrubbed in and I don't want to have to do it again."

"Don't worry Doctor Woodcomb I'll take care of it for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Turkish Airlines flight from Istanbul to Toronto was halfway across the Atlantic. They had just eaten dinner and Stefan wanted to use this lull in the trip to do a little recon. He got up and walked aft towards the lavatories in the tourist section to get a better look at the cubical that this Monica was in. He was almost there when one of the flight attendants stopped him.

"Sir the lavatories for First Class are located forward and are free so if you don't mind," said the man as he ushered him back forward. Cursing under his breath he went back forward. Going into the lavatory he inspected his armaments. He had a KGB knockout pen and .22 caliber pen gun one way or another Monica was going to come with him as he stepped out he saw this Monica walk past him heading up to the First Class lounge.

"Stefan what are you going to do," he asked himself then he follow her up to see if she met anyone. If she had a partner it might explain how she got the drop on Adem. Walking into the lounge this Monica was sitting by herself at the bar talking with the bartender.

"I'll be right back I need to see to my customer," said the bartender. He turned his attention to Stefan placing a coaster on the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have Dewar's signature? I have a friend who always swears by it."

"Sorry no but we have Dewar's 18 if you like?" said he bartender as he handed Stefan the bottle to look at.

"Don't study the bottle too much," said Monica as she moved down to where he was sitting. "Dewar's 18 is mellow with notes of heather, honey, toffee and butterscotch; as well as subtle hints of almond and vanilla or that's what a boyfriend told me once. He was a booze snob like your friend. I couldn't help but over hear."

"Well then I guess we'll try this together. Barkeep set us up with a round and pour one for yourself. I think there should be a toast. You make it," said Stefan to Monica.

"To evolution that we never stop evolving," said Monica as she lifted her glass. Stefan and the bartender looked at each other they shrugged their shoulder then sipped.

"Oh this is good. I've got to tell my friend, the one you called a booze snob, about this. He'll want to go out and buy it."

"I told you you'd like it. Monica Hartlin nice to meet you," she said as she extended her hand.

"Albert Smyth, nice to meet you. So Ms Hartlin, when you're not giving advice about Scotch what do you do for a living?"

"I work in import-export, people ask me to pick up hard to find items for them then I set about getting it for them."

"Sounds illegal but intriguing," said Stefan as he was starting to get a better picture of who this Monica person was.

"No, not really I guess it could be but I have lawyers in different countries that see that everything is above board. They prepare the paperwork I pick up the merchandise from a seller in country then arrange transport to my customer. Some countries require a little more work than others but for the most part I'm a glorified FedEx and I do charge extra for rush delivery…"

"I bet you do," said Stefan under his breath.

"So Albert Smyth what do you do?" asked Monica looking at him over her glass of Scotch. "You don't look like your usual businessman."

"I wouldn't know about that but I work in the diplomatic corps. I'm the guy you see behind the ambassador that turns the pages of the treaty they're signing and breaking the following week."

"Now that sounds interesting," said Monica as she sipped her drink. "You get to see the world's players behind the scene."

"And you get to see what great jerks they are getting pissed off at petty little details like this one ambassador got mad because he found out another one got a chocolate placed on his bed in the hotel. He comes storming in at the conference demanding to know why he didn't get one too. These are the people we trust with our safety."

"I hope they were at least good chocolates."

"Not really," said Stefan as he smiled at her.

"Don't tell me you ate it," said Monica as they laughed.

They spent the rest of the trip chatter in the First Class lounge until they had to go back down to their seats for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah with the kids met up with Ellie at Mall like they had agreed on. Ellie informed everyone that Devon wouldn't be able to join them so they went and got messy Cheese burgers with extra pickles without him. Then afterwards Chuck took Sam to the baby park where he stayed to watch her while the girls went off shopping. Chuck sat on a bench watching Sam interact with the other children and as he watched her he felt old. Then suddenly a hand appeared in front of his face waving a cup of coffee, he looked up and it was Ellie.

"We thought you might need this," said Ellie as she handed it to him then sat down. "They grow up too fast. Sometimes I think I can actually see Clara sprouting."

"Yes they do and thanks," said Chuck. "Can you remember what it was like being their age? I don't know if I can anymore. Sometimes I wonder if we were ever children."

"Well I remember a nosy little brother who always got in my things," said Ellie as she pushed him. "Just joking, we had each other that's all I think you need to remember and we always will. Hey I want to apologize for Devon this morning. … Well it's just he's really not over everything yet."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," said Chuck as looked down at his coffee. "Maybe we should've given you guys some space."

"Don't be silly and Devon's being silly. This will all work out in time you'll see, I don't want you to worry about us. You're my little brother nothing will change that."

There was aloud roar in the play area and Chuck heard Sam scream. He dropped his coffee and ran with Ellie behind him. He pushed by a couple of the parents to find Sam beating on one of the older boys. She was slugging away as she was crying.

"Come here," said Chuck as he grabbed her up off the boy. He felt her shaking all over and tears were flowing. "What happened?" asked Chuck looking around at the other kids standing around.

"That animal of yours attacked my poor baby," said the mother of the boy Sam was beating. The boy was twice as big as Sam but she had him pinned to the ground blooding his nose and lip.

"Sam has never ever done anything like this before something must've happened," said Chuck as Sam buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Sam never cried either which worried Chuck more.

"Mister it wasn't your kid's fault," said one of the children. "That boy walked over and ripped the arm of her rabbit and she got mad."

"I'm sorry," said the play area supervisor. "But you both are going to have to leave the area. We can't have that kind of behavior here."

"Well I never," said the woman as she started to go huffing off. "What kind of parent names a girl Sam anyway? Come along Clifford."

"What kind of parent names their child after a dog," said Chuck as Ellie tried to pull him away. "He certainly isn't house broken."

"Come along before you get us thrown out of the Mall," said Ellie as she picked up Mr. Rabbit. They went over and sat on a bench. Ellie examined Mr. Rabbit better as Sam watched her with one eye while the rest of her face was buried in Chuck's chest. "Let's but a bandage on him for now then when we get home your Uncle Devon can take Mr. Rabbit into the operating room and put in stitches. We'll make him good as new."

"Boo Boo," said Sam as she sniffled pointing at Mr. Rabbit.

"Yes honey, boo boo. Let's put Mr. Rabbit in my bag for now so he can rest then Devon will take care of him when we get home. Would you like that?" Sam nodded her head then buried it in Chuck's chest. Ellie examined her little hands to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. They were a little scuffed up but nothing major. "Let's go get the girls and go before this whole mess gets out of hand."

"What are you talking about," said Chuck as he looked over and saw the mother of the boy coming back with a rather large man, probably her husband.

"Boy this day just keeps getting better by the minute maybe Devon is right I just can't stay out of trouble. Ellie take Sam please I need to head this off," said Chuck. He handed Sam to Ellie then met them halfway. "That's far enough I don't want you people close to my child."

"You the guy calling my wife a bitch," said the man. Chuck could see the man was raging, the veins on his rather large neck were sticking out and his face was beet red.

"First, you should be careful to your blood pressure. Second, I never called you wife that she's the one who commented on my daughter's name first."

"Stanley, are you just going to stand there and listen to this he just called me a liar?" said the woman as she egged the man on. "The whole family ought to be taught a lesson. Who do they think they are anyway coming here treating us this way?" said the woman pretending to cry blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

"Give me a break lady," said Chuck as he started to get disgusted wondering what did they really want.

"Yeah, who do you think you are coming in and insult another man's wife?" said Stanley as he hauled back and swung. Chuck side stepped and gave the man a gentle tap; his forward momentum did the rest as he sprawled out on the Mall floor face first in front of the crowd.

"Stanley I'd be careful if I were you, you might hurt yourself. I'm taking my family home I don't have time for this nonsense. I suggest you do the same."

"Why you," said Stanley as he tried to get him to chase after Chuck but his feet slipped out from under him and he fell again. In the meantime Chuck walked away.

Chuck took Sam out to wait by the car while Ellie went and rounded up the girls. They were almost done anyway. Sarah was splurging a little on Clara having girl time together. Clara liked talking to Sarah because she could ask her questions she'd be too embarrassed to ask her mother. Ellie took them out to the car and explained what had happened along the way.

"Ellie told me what happened. How's my poor little baby," said Sarah as she took Sam from Chuck. Sam wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck then looked her in the eyes.

"Boo boo," she said then buried her head in Sarah's shoulder. Truthfully Sam was also very tired so that made her seem even more desperate.

"Oh no those people just won't give up," said Ellie. Across the parking lot came the same couple but this time they had Mall security with them.

"Chuck, do you want me to handle this," said Sarah as she reach into her purse where hopefully she was going for her badge and not her Smith and Wesson.

"No I got this. The rest of you get in the car I'll be right back," said Chuck as he went over and met them. "Officer, what can I do for you?"

"You're going to have to come with me. I'm placing you under arrest for assault, wanton endangerment and anything else I can think of."

"I don't think so," said Chuck. "Have you watched the videos or are you just going on their testimony because my sister is right over there with a phone that has everything on it if you want to have a look."

"I don't need to see anything, you're coming with me or do I need to add resisting arrest," said the man as he pulled out a can of pepper spray puffing up like a blowfish.

"I take it you people are related? Well officer," said Chuck as he undid his jacket opening it up so the man could see he had a pistol in a shoulder holster. They all fell back behind the Mall cop.

"That doesn't scar men," said the man shaking in his corframed shoes and clip on tie.

"First your jurisdiction is inside the Mall not out here and second mine is the world," said Chuck as he flashed the man his homeland security badge. "I'm about thirty seconds away from taking you all in for obstructing justice, impeding a federal investigation and anything else I can think of. You don't want me to make you guys a pet project and have me send people around to your work places asking if you're affiliated with known terrorists. I'd say that would be a quick way to the unemployment line especially over something trivial. Now move along before I change my mind. Chuck just turned around and walked away the silence behind him said everything.

"Is everything taken care of," asked Ellie. "I heard what you said about my phone. Little brother you know I never took any video."

"I know but they didn't that was all that mattered. I just needed to take the wind out their sails and throw them off balance. They weren't interested in seeing any video because it would've proved them wrong."

"Sweetie, you're getting too good at this game we play," Sarah whispered to him. "Please tell me you're still carrying a tranq pistol."

"Does it make a difference," he asked but he could see in her look it did. "Yes it's still a tranq gun some things I just can't get used to."

"And I'm glad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove as fast as he could, trying his best to obey the speed limits but getting them to Niagara Falls on time. He knew they left too late from Buffalo but it couldn't be helped. Kat wanted to take Alex and Morgan to the room they'd said their good byes and where Alex Colburn had proposed. Kat knew something was going on inside of her then but she found out she was pregnant after he'd already shipped out. This was nice but John was on a tight schedule. Arriving in Niagara Falls they could hear the roar of the water as he slid into the parking lot.

"Morgan and Alex out," barked Casey. "Secure our rooms we bivouac here for the night."

"We're doing what? Where?" said Morgan, as Alex yanked him out of the car. Alex and Casey had talked about what he had planned and Alex thought Casey's plan was great as well as romantic.

"I'll explain just get out and close the door," said Alex as she pulled him out of the car. "Have fun and don't worry about us." Alex smiled and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek whispering "good luck".

"What was all that?" asked Kat as Casey kicked up gravel pulling out of the parking lot. "What have you got planned?"

"Nothing if we don't get to down the pier soon. Remember what we were supposed to do?" said John. "I promised you a dinner you'd never forget."

"Well if you don't slow down it might be our last if we make it there," said Kat as Casey slid to a stop in front of a pier. There were men already standing by to shove off.

"Hold up," yelled Casey. "You've got two more passengers." They had to put back over the gangway but Casey and Kat just made it onboard in time. The boat finally was able to shove off so the passengers could dine and watch the sunset under Bridal Veil Falls.

"Oh John this is perfect," said Kat as she got close to him on the railing. "Suddenly, just after sunset there were fireworks that illuminated the evening sky. "I miss Alex Colburn sometimes."

"He misses you sometimes too," said Casey as he put his arm around Kat pulling her close. In the distance with the fireworks the Skylon tower was visible. "Tomorrow, we're all going there for lunch that was where I was supposed to propose to you. But things got screwed up."

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you hadn't shipped out that day? I know it's crazy you don't have to answer."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that it really doesn't do any good to think about what could've or might've been. What we ought to be thinking about the reason we're here right now."

"And what's that reason."

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Devon finished the bypass and closed the patient up he went to talk to the man's relatives as his staff moved the man into postop intensive care. He talked to them about what they could expect when the man woke up and what the man would need to do. Then after finishing up he turned the rest over to Agnes then went and getting cleaned up thinking about how much he really didn't want to go to this luncheon but he had to. Once he was presentable he went to the Administrator's office to find that she had been called off on a hospital emergency.

"What do you mean she's not here," said Devon. "We've got a luncheon date. I had to move heaven and earth not to mention I had to cancel a luncheon date with my wife to be here and now she's not."

"She apologizes and left word you're to meet Doctor Myer at the Blue Note restaurant. She told me to tell you to bring the receipt and the hospital would reimburse you but you were to in her words schmooze away."

"Schmooze really she said that Jesus I feel like Richard Gere in American Gigolo" said Devon as he started to walk out.

"Goodbye Julian" said the secretary with a coy smile on her face.

"Funny, very funny," said Devon as he left to get in his car. He was still thinking about how he was being treated like a male escort when he pulled into the parking lot. Then it suddenly struck him how was he going to recognize this person. He hadn't a clue what she looked like so as he got inside he started trying to Google her. He got plenty of information and a list of all the papers she'd published but nothing had her photo.

"Crap," he said as he waited to be seated. He found the table was reserved in the administrator's name so this Dr. Elizabeth Myer was still a mystery woman and late. Devon sat at the table and ordered a cup of coffee. He was tired after operating and really needed something to wake him up. Then coming in the dining room was a rather heavy set woman who wore horn-rimmed glasses with thick lenses. She was coming straight towards him so he got up and he was about to put his hand out when the woman turned walking away. "Thank God," he said out loud.

"Thank God for what," said a petite brunette that was hidden behind the woman. "Dr. Woodcomb, Elizabeth Myer nice to meet you."

"Oh…. Oh no I was just; well you know I was just… You don't have any photos on the internet. I found all your research but there weren't any photos."

"Well I found one of you in an Abercrombie and Fitch fall catalogue photo spread carrying a canoe in just a pair of suit pants. If I print it will you autograph it for me?"

"Now you're just making fun of me… You are? Of course you are. Here let me get your chair for you," said Devon as he pulled out her chair and offered for her to sit down. So you're a paleovirologist that's a mouthful."

"And you're a thoracic surgeon, but you still practice medicine. I had two loves in university one was archeology and the other medicine so I combined them together and there you go. What about you? How did you end up a thoracic surgeon?"

"My father was a thoracic surgeon so I guess I just followed in his footsteps. My wife is a doctor too; she's a neurologist in our hospital. We interned together then things progressed we've got a daughter Clara. I don't know why I'm telling you all this Dr. Myer. You probably find this all boring."

"Call me Liz and I appreciate knowing something about the people I could be working with. Devon, may I call you Devon?"

"Sure go right ahead. I've got a sort of nickname my father came up with. Everyone calls me Awesome."

"Really Awesome? Okay Awesome well to be honest I haven't made up my mind yet. Princeton wants me too and they've offered me my own laboratory and personnel."

"I'll be honest too I don't know what our administrator has to offer you. She didn't tell me and now I'm wondering if that's the reason she skipped out on lunch."

"I don't follow. What do you mean?"

"I could promise you the moon then later she could say she didn't know anything about it or I wasn't authorized to make you the offer but in the meantime she'd get you to sign a letter of understanding with us."

"I appreciate the honesty but aren't you afraid you'll get into trouble," asked Liz but Devon just shrugged his shoulders. "You really are awesome. Let's order then talk some more after we've eaten. Is your hospital picking up the check?"

"Yes I just need to bring the receipt back, why?" asked Devon. He could see a pixie look in her eyes and she had a funny smile.

"Let's have lobster, the biggest they've got that will teach your administrator to try and pull a fast one over on us."

"We might as well get a nice bottle of pinot to wash it down too."

"Now you're talking."

Devon wanted to ask what this 'over on us' meant but he just ordered and had one of the best lobster dinners he'd ever eaten. Liz reached over and cracked his claws for him without thinking.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said after she realized what she'd done. "I've got two brothers and I grew up taking care of them. I know it's silly but sometimes I just do things without thinking like I would do for them."

"They're younger than you I take it?" asked Devon as he finished off his lobster and poured Liz the last of the wine.

"Yes, our parents were killed in an automobile accident when we were young so I have been taking care of both of them since. They're doctors too like me."

"Really my wife had a similar childhood experience. Her parents were away because of work and left Ellie, that's my wife's name, to take care of her brother, Chuck."

"Sounds more like neglect to me," said Liz as she sipped on her wine. "How parents could abandon their children like that. Sorry I don't want to be judgmental or anything. It's the wine talking"

"I've thought the same thing but there were extenuating circumstances. I think if you ever met my wife you two would hit it off."

"Well I'm still here tonight I've got to fly down to Princeton tomorrow but maybe we could get together and do something."

"I know, why don't you come over to our house for supper. It's a bit chaotic, my brother in law and his wife are visiting with their daughter, but if you can put up with the mess you're invited."

"Sure what time should I be there," said Liz as Devon set a time and gave her their address. He offered to swing by her hotel and pick her up but she didn't want to impose. After they confirmed for the evening she had to run. Devon stayed at the table to pick up the check and to call Ellie. He already knew she was going to be mad but it was for the good of the hospital that she should understand. But what she understood was she had to cook a good supper and prepare the house for a stranger in a few hours and if it hadn't been for Chuck and Sarah pitching in she wouldn't have made it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished chatting in the Frist Class lounge Stefan and Monica went back down to their cubical. He walked her back to hers then he retreated back to his where he made a quick phone call.

"Anatoly I made contact and I have to admit she doesn't seem like a black widow. Have someone run the names on the passenger manifest. She might have an accomplice buried on board," he said as he did a double checked making sure the flight attendant wasn't around. He didn't want to be caught on the phone. "Listen I'm going to need some support in Toronto. Have someone from the consulate meet me at the gate when we land."

"Sir you know regulations forbid you from making phone calls from the plane after we've taken off," said the flight attendant. She must've had ninja training because he didn't hear her coming.

"I'm so sorry," said Stefan taking a gamble that the woman didn't understand Russian. "My wife is pregnant and is almost at term. This business trip came up and I couldn't turn it down so I was just checking in to make sure she was okay. I'll put it away right now," said Stefan then he said goodbye in the phone and as he hung up he heard Anatoly laughing in the back ground.

"I'm sorry sir," said the attendant. But if we allow you then other people will want to do the same and it will quickly get out of hand."

"No, I understand you're just doing your job is all," said Stefan. "Excuse me but how long before we land?"

"I just checked with the flight crew and they said we should be down in less than an hour so you'll be able to call your wife back as soon as we open the hatch."

"I should call my wife," he said to himself but she'll have some choice words to tell me when she found out where I am.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Kat stayed out walking around the pier after the boat returned not wanting to go back to the hotel and reality. This was the closest Casey ever felt to being Alex Colburn and what he had left behind. This was the closest Kat had ever been to recovering what she thought had been lost forever. The air was brisk from the vapor coming off the falls but they didn't feel it they were living the magic of the moment. Kat couldn't help but think this was what life was supposed to be for them. However, like early morning fog when the first rays of the sun break the rim of the gorge they vanished into the night. Finally they realized they had to go home.

"We have to go back now or Alex will be sending out the police on both sides of the border looking for us. If she hasn't already moved a satellite and is tracking us from overhead."

"She reminds me a lot of you. I mean that in a good way. She's strong and independent," said Kat as she took his hand. "Thank you."

"Thanks for what? I'm the one who should be thanking you for coming here with me. Especially after everything I did to you leaving you all alone."

"But you didn't leave me alone; I always had a part of you with me. Every time I look at Alex was like looking at you. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth reminded me of you then there was that thing you do with your finger that she does too."

"My itchy trigger finger," he said as they both laughed. "Come on we need to pick them up and get across the border if we're going to make lunch at the Skylon tower."

Casey drove back to the hotel to find Alex and Morgan camped out front, huddled together under a blanket. After they parked they walked up on them quietly. Casey was shaking his head as Kat knelt down in front of Alex to stroke her face gently with her hand.

"Hey wake up, don't tell me you guys stayed out here all night. Weren't you cold?" said Kat as Alex woke up stretching and yawning. She reached over and shook Morgan to wake him up too.

"All night, it's been all night," said Alex with a smile across her sleepy face. "Is this the time a person comes in from a date?"

"Don't even try it," said Casey. "If I knew you two were going to camp out here, I wouldn't have paid for the rooms in advance. I could've saved some money."

"So how'd things go" asked Morgan as he winked at Casey. "I bet you guys had a good time if you're rolling at this hour."

"That had better be because you got something into your eye," Casey grunted. "Or my fist is going to go in the other one. Troll sometimes you're the king of cool."

"Thanks, John…" said Morgan thinking that Casey was paying him a compliment but Casey corrected himself.

"But not now, idiot. Let's load up we need to get across the border and I don't know how long the border crossing is going to take but we're going to Skylon Tower..." Casey started to explain why but Morgan cut him off.

"I read about that in my Fodor's guide to Niagara Falls on the plane here while I was rooting. It's 775 feet tall and from the observation deck you can see the whole gorge with its three falls, the wine district as well as the skylines of Buffalo and Toronto."

"You're going to see stars if you make us miss lunch yapping. Now get in the car and let's go before I have to strangle you." Casey got everyone in then headed out. Alex kept looking back and forth at the two of them trying to figure out what had happened but the fact that it had lasted the whole night had to mean something good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turkish Airlines flight TK 17 arrived at Pearson International Airport Toronto on schedule. It taxied up to the debarkation gate located in terminal one then the hatch opened and passengers deplaned. Stefan waited for Monica to leave letting her get off before him but it was impossible to leave a thirty yard cushion with everyone getting off at the same time. He was met by a man from the consulate, Boris, who handed him a package then escorted Stefan around the crowd. With his diplomatic credentials now in hand he didn't have to go through customs but simply went around then doubled back to where everyone was exiting.

"We'll wait here and pick her up as soon as she clears customs." Stefan looked down at his watch then looked at the masses exiting. He had a bad feeling. "Boris let's check her position I was able to get a RX-77 on her while we were at the bar." Boris pulled out a tracking device that looked like cell phone and locked on to her signal.

"Sir I've got her…," said Boris as he turned around to get a better fix. "Oh crap, she's already out in that direction, in the parking garage."

"Give me that you go get the car and drive up in the garage. Maybe this is good we can take her there." Stefan took off running across the road almost getting run over by a speeding motorist. Insults were shouted but Stefan kept on going. He followed the signal going up floor after floor until he reached the right floor. "Boris, I'm on the fourth floor," radioed Stefan. He pulled the weapon that Boris had given him then he began searching the floor but when he finally saw her, she was already in a late model Ford pulling out.

"Follow her," said Stefan as he jumped in the car on the fly. "Stay with her Boris. We can't afford to lose her in traffic."

"This road ends on the other side," said Boris glancing over he saw Stefan's look. "What I mean is she's heading for the US border. What do we do if she goes over? Our credentials will raise some eyes as well as questions if we try to cross."

"If she tries we'll take her before. You can rear-end her then we'll grab her out of the hospital. Be careful make sure she doesn't see you. Crap where's she going now."

"I know where she's going," said Boris as he pulled off. Looming over the top of them was a 775 foot tower. "This is the Skylon Tower from the observation deck you can see the whole gorge and the restaurant revolves as you eat. It turns a full 360 degrees every hour." Stefan gave him a look while he was talking. "We've used it a few times before as a drop site and it's just really cool."

"I think you've been in country too long Boris. You remind me of myself when I got my first duty assignment overseas but things were different back then…" Stefan started to explain but Monica got out of her car with the canvas bag over her shoulder and went inside the tower. "Come on we need to follow her," said Stefan as he and Boris got out running over to the entrance. Inside they looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. "The elevator, she's on the elevator." Stefan saw the light was on indicating it was in use.

They had to wait for the next one but the elevator took less than a minute to get to the top so they didn't have long to wait. Jumping on they pushed the button for the observation deck agreeing one would go right and the other left but when they got off they were bumped into by two men pushing past them to get on. Stefan thought they were awfully rude not waiting until they got off but he was in too much of a hurry to say anything.

"Boris do you see them," asked Stefan but Boris didn't say anything instead he collapsed on the deck holding his left side. "Boris," said Stefan as ran to him. Already Boris was gone Stefan moved his hand and he opened his jacket to find he's been stabbed just under his armpit straight into the heart. This was a professional job. Stefan felt rage he looked up to see Monica dash out the steps. "Your mine," said Stefan as he pulled his weapon. At this point he didn't care who saw him he was going to get even for Adem and Boris if it was the last thing he did.

"Look out," he heard someone yelled from the crowd that was gathering around them. "He's got a gun." He got up and ran for the stairs looking over the railing he saw Monica running down so he gave chase. He jumped two and three steps at a time to catch up to her. He was determined not to let her get away. She broke into the dining area with Stefan right behind her.

"Stop or I'll shoot," yelled Stefan but instead she turned holding up a vial over her head waving it for him to see.

"I don't think you will," she said. "Some diplomat."

"If he doesn't shoot you I will just I'll like it a lot more lady," said Casey pulling out his Sig. "We can sort this out later after you put whatever you have in your hand down."

"Casey? What are you doing here?" asked Stefan surprised but pleased too. He hoped this meant Chuck was close behind. They were the only people in the CIA he trusted.

"I could ask you the same thing. A person can't go out to have a nice meal anymore without some nut job breaking in and interrupting. I ought to shoot both of you just for indigestion."

"She took something that belongs to us and she's killed two of my men. The last one just bleed out on the observation deck and his blood isn't even dry yet so this is personal for me."

"Crap that's where I left everyone," said Casey thinking this really wasn't what he had planned when they started out that morning. "Like I said I'll have to take everyone in then we can sort it out."

"Well I hate to break your bubble gentlemen but no one is taking anyone in. If I drop this everyone in this restaurant is dead. What's in this makes Ebola look like the common cold." Suddenly the doors to the elevator opened a man with a hoodie opened fire with an automatic weapon. Both Casey and Stefan ducked for cover as Monica jumped inside tossing the vial in the air behind her. The doors closed and she was gone.

"The vial," yelled Casey as both men dove for it but they were too far away. It fell to the floor shattering in pieces releasing a misty gas that floated out.

"John you're not going to believe…" Morgan started to say as he was about to come in but Casey cut him off yelling for him to stay out.

"Morgan out, stay out and make sure no one comes in and have Alex go down below get some tape. Seal the doors and make sure no one gets on the elevator for here," yelled Casey as he and Stefan looked at each other.

"John I don't want to tell you your business but they should go after them," said Stefan. The staff and customers inside started to panic running for the doors. Stefan fired two rounds into the ceiling.

"Everyone go sit down no one is going anywhere. At least not until we know what was just released. If you're contagious you'll spread what you have to everyone you come in contact with including your loved ones. John you need to call your people and call Chuck."

"He's in Chicago and unless we absolutely need him I'm not going to call him. They're probably long gone away and if we don't contain this here we risk a lot more. We'll find them just we need to take care of things here first. Morgan are you out there?" yelled Casey.

"Yes John and Kat's with me too. What do you want? I can call Chuck and Sarah for you and get them here to help."

"Not yet," said Casey. "Jesus why is everyone Chuck dependent lately. What did they do before Chuck? No moron, we'll handle this. You need to go to security and get the CCTV feed play it back looking for a guy in a hoodie and a petit red head on the cute side that ran out right after this mess started."

"A what?" yelled Kat from the other side of the door. The words just came out without her thinking afterwards she felt a little embarrassed but Morgan grinned he could wait to tell Alex.

"Those were Stefan's words not mine," said Casey looking over at him. "This is all your fault I want you to know."

"You owe me for," whispered Stefan then he spoke out loud. "Look there might be another person involved so you should be looking for two or three people. Start by looking in all the areas that have poor CCTV coverage. These people are professionals so they'll know how to hide from the cameras but we might get lucky."

"We? What's this we anyway? Okay if this is 'we' then what was in that vial she broke and why were 'we' chasing her?"

"I don't know and those were my orders. Do you question your orders? Somehow I don't think so. Let me call someone and see what they'll let tell you. Morgan are you still out there?"

"Yes, Stefan I remember you. John there's a big debate out here as to whose jurisdiction this falls under. The Canadians want to give it to us and we want to give it back to them. It seems there's a long standing argument where the border is here."

"Morgan, while they hassle that out get us a bottle of scotch and I'm going to have delivered to you self-injecting atropine syringes from our consulate. Put everything on the elevator and send it up."

"Atropine is used against nerve agents, what the heck was in that vial?" asked Casey. He already noticed some of the people with them were having trouble coordinating their movements.

"Honestly I don't know, I just know where this began. Don't ask me anymore because I can't tell you but if I'm worried you should be too."

"And to think everything was going along so well today. Casey looked around as people started dropping. He got up and had everyone stretch out on the floor. At least like this when they drop they wouldn't hurt themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon arrived home in the late afternoon, an hour before Dr. Myer to make sure everything was ready. On his way home he stopped and bought a bouquet of Calla lilies plus a pie to serve as desert. The only problem was when he got home he found Ellie had already made dessert, a crème brûlée. With Chuck and Sarah's help she had prepared everything and the smell was tantalizing as soon as you walked through the door. There were canapés with crab and spinach followed by a first dish of penne al salmone then she bake Cod Venetian style with a white sauce and had a Waldorf salad as a side.

"My Lord, you did a great job. I should invite people over more often," said Devon joking but the humor wasn't appreciated. "I should be calling you awesome."

"You try this again and I'll lay out a package of hotdogs for you then I'll take Clara and we'll go out to eat. The people you should thank are Chuck and Sarah if they hadn't helped that would've been the menu for tonight."

"I'm sorry. You're right and thanks guys. It's just things got out of hand and I was really pushed into this by the administrator. She left word I was to schmooze this woman."

"I don't know if I like that," said Ellie. "Oh if you haven't noticed someone's been waiting for your surgical skills." Ellie pointed behind him and standing in Captain Awesome's shadow was Sam holding Ellie's purse. "A boy tore Mr. Rabbit's arm I put a band aid on him but I promised her that you'd take him into the OR and stitch him up."

"Oh really," said Devon as he knelt down in front of Sam. "Nurse I need to have a look at the patient. May I?" Sam nodded her head and handed him Ellie's purse. He opened it pulling out Mr. Rabbit. "I think we can fix him up good as new. Let's transport him into the operating room."

The doorbell rang so seeing as everyone was busy with the operation Chuck went and answered the door. There standing in front of him was an attractive brunette. He invited her in taking her coat.

"You must be Chuck the brother in law," said Liz as she introduced herself. "Elizabeth Myer, Liz," she said as she offered Chuck her hand. Chuck flashed. He had a vision of a fiery automobile crash along with old newspaper clippings.

"Oh," said Chuck as he closed his eyes then opened them up. "It's the cold it sometimes has this effect on me. I'm sorry about your parents," said Chuck as he shook her hand.

"How'd you know… Oh Awesome, that's right I told him," said Liz as Sarah gave them a look then she came over and introduced herself.

"Devon's in surgery right now" said Sarah as she took her to where Awesome was operating on Mr. Rabbit under a pair of watchful eyes. Sam was glued to him.

"Evening Liz," said Devon as he reintroduced everyone while he was stitching. "Kind of reminds me of when we were interns and practicing on pig feet." Sam gave him an evil look.

"I wouldn't piss her off" said Ellie. "She's already taken care of the boy who did that. He was twice as big as her but that didn't stop her from cleaning his plow."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Kind of reminds me of her mother," whispered Chuck. Sarah elbowed him but smiled because he wasn't wrong.

"What was that at the door? Did you flash?" whispered Sarah. He nodded yes then whispered the doctor's full name in her ear. She flashed too.

"Okay there we are right as rain, good to go," said Devon as he put a band aid over the sutures then handed Mr. Rabbit back to her. "The patient is all yours nurse. He's ready for post-op."

Sam took Mr. Rabbit gave Devon a kiss then ran back to their bed room where she put Mr. Rabbit to bed, tucking him under the covers then dragged a chair over to sit next to him. Sarah stood in the doorway and watched Sam as she sat next to Mr. Rabbit thumbing through a book looking at the pictures. She felt Chuck come up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist.

"Ellie sent me back to tell you to bring Sam and let's start eating before everything gets cold. But I can tell them to start diner without us just as easily if you want."

"No I think you should go eat with them. Devon is trying to impress this woman so you should go help. I'll stay here with Sam we can eat something later. I wonder if we haven't taken her too many times to the hospital with us."

"I think you worry too much about her but you do because you love her and that just makes me love you even more," Chuck said as he kissed her.

"Guys come on," said Ellie. "Chuck I sent you back here to get Sarah not to make out. The food is getting cold and Devon is nervous."

"I'm coming but Sarah will join us later for desert, she wants to stay a little bit with Sam. Sam's… well busy with the patient and wild horses won't be able to pull her away."

"I understand just come along," said Ellie as she disappeared back down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"Go or Ellie will get mad," said Sarah as she kissed him. "But save me some dessert." Chuck arrived just in time as Devon was pouring the wine.

"So Chuck is it," said Liz as Chuck sat down. "Devon and Ellie are doctors so what is it that you do for a living?"

"I work in cyber security. You know assuring sites are secure from outside attacks, building firewalls and the like. Sometimes I have to work on site and actually get my hands dirty. The government is our biggest contractor it's almost as if I work for them at times." Devon coughed trying to tell Chuck to cut his explanation.

"Honey, drink some water," said Ellie. "I hope everyone likes seafood because that's what's on the menu for tonight."

"Yes Devon and I had a wonderful lobster dinner and a marvelous bottle of pinot," said Liz as she smiled at Devon. "Oh I forgot to tell Devon, you understand we were busy at lunch, but I'm allergic to Salmon."

Chuck saw anger and fire in his sister's eyes but there wasn't anything he could do. Just as he was about to suggest that they should just skip the first dish and go straight to the second his phone rang, anonymous caller. "I'm sorry I really need to take this," he said as he answered. He immediately recognized Anatoly's voice. "Pree-vyet, hello Anatoly what can I do for you?" said Chuck as he began speaking in Russian.

"Your bother speaks Russian? His accent, he sounds like a real Russian."

"There goes my brother the linguist, you could say he has a gift for languages. It helps him in his job and makes him valuable for his company. Now about our meal there's a small problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck excused himself getting up from the table then walked to the kitchen. Looking back at into the dining room he caught Devon's glance which didn't look happy so he told Anatoly to hold until he could get some place where they could talk privately. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and had just sat down on the edge of the tub when Sarah came in. Hearing him speaking Russian she wanted to know what's going on.

"Okay Anatoly we can talk now. I'm putting you on speaker so Sarah can hear," said Chuck as Sarah sat down next to him."

"We have a problem, I just got off the phone with Stefan. He's trapped in the Skylon tower with your friend Colonel Casey," said Anatoly as he pause trying to pick his words. He was flying blind because he wasn't sure what the powers to be wanted divulged but frankly he didn't care.

"I'd like to hear that conversation. I bet John's have a wonderful time knowing the way he feels…. well about you guys." Sarah elbowed him

"But this isn't why you called, is it? This is something your consulate could've worked out with the Canadians," said Sarah. She realized something greater had to have happened.

"Stefan and Colonel Casey along with everyone with them in the restaurant in the tower have been contaminated. Chuck I don't know exactly what the pathogen is. But what comes to mind if I mention Vozeozhdeniya Island?" Both Chuck and Sarah flashed. Chuck took her hand as he had visions of secret biological testing Anthrax, Smallpox outbreaks dead cattle and sheep with crows picking at carcasses.

"Anatoly I still have to eat. Jesus what comes to mind is Aralsk-7 your secret base that was used to develop biological agents for military purposed. The weaponization of smallpox, anthrax and other nasty things including VX gas. What does this have to do with Stefan and Casey?"

"We were arresting an intruder who broke into what is left of our facility, a Dr. Tuberg but he's not important anymore also because we found him dead. Stefan was on the trail of who he thought was the smuggler and killer…." Anatoly went on to explain to Chuck what he knew from Stefan and what he was able to find out. "Listen I believe this is some sort of retrovirus that was all anyone would tell me. But no one wants to be associated with it and they'd be willing to let Stefan die to cover this up. I'm calling out of desperation and you need to know this if you're going to save your friend too."

"Anatoly, they both are my friends. I'll try to keep this on the down low but I won't promise anything. I'm going to have to pull my General in if nothing else for logistical support. Okay I'll run with this from here and I'll keep you informed."

"The woman, Monica needs to be found as well as what she took. My government still claims what she stole as state property."

"If I find it I'll destroy I don't care whose property it is. Something that deadly can't left lying around. I don't care what your people or mine want."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly. Chuck, Sarah what I'm about to tell you if it's traced back to me could get me put in front of a firing squad or a one way ticket east. There were rumors in the corridors back some years ago when we weren't so civil about questionable experimentation with extremely deadly viruses but there was one virus that was talked about because of where it was discover" said Anatoly as he went on to tell Chuck and Sarah. "If you tell anyone about this don't mention my name with it."

"We'll be discreet you can count on us. And like I said I don't care what anyone wants if I get my hands on it I'll destroy it. I'll keep you posted and if you hear anything else let us know."

"Chuck, Casey took Kat to Niagara Falls along with Alex and Morgan" said Sarah. "Why hasn't anyone contacted us?"

"I don't know but I'm going to call General Beckman. Please listen and add anything I might miss then we can call them," said Chuck as he contacted General Beckman putting her on speaker.

"Chuck, I assume you're calling about the Colonel," said the General. Chuck looked at Sarah but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Know we're doing everything we can do for him and your friend Stefan but there are some border issues we're hassling over with the Canadians."

"General that's the least of your problems. I just got off the phone with a contact I have in the FSB, you know who it is, but he prefers I not mention names. The pathogen that was deployed in the Skylon was some sort of retrovirus stolen from Vozeozhdeniya Island in the Arial Sea."

"My God Aralsk-7," said Beckman. "Chuck I thought all that was dismantled and destroyed after DTRA was invited into there.

"From what I understand it was too expensive to do a complete reclamation of the area. General all those people in the tower need to be evacuated to one of the nineteen CDC quarantine centers. We also need to track down the people responsible for bringing the virus into this country before they can infect anyone else."

"Chuck we don't know it's in the US? These people could just as easily be targeting a Canadian institution like their parliament."

"You're right but it doesn't track. They came into Toronto airport then headed south to Skylon. They're on their way to the border. I can't say you're wrong but I don't think so. If these people are terrorist they'll look for a large densely populated area as a distribution point. Bring in the Canadian Secret Service if it makes everyone happy they can handle the investigation north of the border. But General, those people in the tower will start dropping soon if we don't get them proper medical care."

The nearest CDC has a quarantine center is in Chicago we could Medevac them there but we need a virologist to head up the team and Atlanta tells me they're shorthanded with the Ebola outbreak in Africa."

"Wait a minute I've got a virologist right here with us tonight. She's visiting with Devon and Ellie, Dr. Elizabeth Myer. General if we put Dr. Myer in charge you can establish the quarantine center then you can have the people medevaced here. I'll go…"

"We'll go," said Sarah looking at Chuck.

"We'll go to Niagara Falls and start our investigation like I said if the CSIS want to participate they are more than welcome but I think they'll find that the trail leads down across the border."

"Before I sign off on this let me talk to this Doctor of yours. We need to set some ground rules and make sure she understands what we want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back out in the dining room the meal continued. Certain adjustments had to be made because of the Liz's allergy. The canapés were okay and so was the cod but they all decided to skip the pasta dish.

"They certainly have been back in the bathroom for a long time. I hope everything is all right," said Liz. "Does your brother often get calls from overseas clients?"

"Oh sometimes, Chuck's sort of a trouble shooter for his company and so people tend to take advantage of him. There's an Air Force General who thinks he works for her."

"Yes trouble shooter, emphasis on shooing," said Devon as Ellie gave him a mean look. "The General is a little short woman, brunette and very bossy," said Devon not realizing he was describing Liz in the process too. At least not until he finished talking and both Ellie and Liz gave him looks. "Oh I didn't mean you I meant this woman. General Beckman, I meant she's the boss type."

"You have to excuse my husband but he suffers every now and then from foot in mouth disease. It's really not his fault."

"I guess that has to be due to the fact that he can't lie. I like that it a man I prefer to know where I stand then have to guess if what they're saying is really what they feel."

"How'd you… Yes it is double edge sword. Sometimes you want to know everything and sometimes… well as they say ignorance is blessed. I guess this lunch you two had together lasted for a long time as well as you got to know each other."

"I wouldn't say it was that long but we did talk for a while," said Devon. "Liz was telling me she raised her two brothers like you did Chuck."

"Really that's interesting what did you tell Liz about my parents? My parents were a bit eccentric and travelled a lot."

"From what Devon told me I said it sounded like child neglect. How can you leave a child to look after another child?" Ellie thought she was awfully judgmental.

"My father was a government scientist and my mother had to follow so it's not as cut and dry as you might think. I'm sure if they could they'd change things but they can't. My father is dead and my mother works outside the DC beltway. We were just together for Christmas. So why did your parents abandon you and your brothers?"

"Devon didn't tell you? Chuck knew," said Liz looking back and forth at the two of them. "They were killed in car accident."

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Ellie feeling a little stupid for the way she acted. "No Devon didn't tell me and Chuck reads a lot he has mind for retaining information."

"Does he read Russian newspapers too? My parents were killed in a car accident outside of Sevastopol with my twin sister. They were scientists attending an international conference. My brothers and myself were lucky, strange how things happen sometimes. My brothers had mumps so I stayed behind to take care of them and I've been doing it ever since."

"I'm sorry I was rude," said Ellie. "Would you like some coffee with your dessert?" Liz nodded yes as Sarah and Chuck came walking into to dining room. "Let me ask them too. Guys would you like coffee and skip straight to dessert. Guys what's wrong?"

Chuck and Sarah walked into the dining room where everyone was gathered. As soon as Ellie and Devon saw Chuck's face they knew something had happened. He didn't even try to hide it.

"Oh no not again. No Chuck we're done, we can't help you I'm sorry. We quit," said Devon as Liz looked puzzled at Devon's reaction. "Remember we have a house guest."

"I know and I'm not here for you but for her," said Chuck as he put his phone on the table in front of Dr. Myer. "This is General Beckman of the NSA."

"Isn't she the bossy lady, Devon mentioned earlier?" said Liz as she heard someone cough on the other end of the line. "Oops sorry about that."

"Liz the General needs to have a word with you about a retrovirus that was deployed today in Niagara Falls."

"Chuck's told me you're a virologist. This has to remain top secret but a bio agent was deployed a short time ago in the Skylon tower. The tower has been isolated but we're transporting the victims to a CDC quarantine area in Chicago. I believe it is the Chicago Medical Center."

"Oh my God babe that's our hospital," said Devon.

"I'm having the victims transported via air medevac. My problem is the CDC in Atlanta is shorthanded and can't spare a virologist so I need someone on site to run the show. What I'm asking is do you think you can handle this?"

"Wait you want me? But I'm…."

"Your nation is calling you and people are dying if we don't act now so again are you up to this? I don't have time to mess around, your patients don't have time."

"Yes ma'am I'll do my part," said Liz as she looked around the table.

"Good, your patients will start arriving within an hour. I suggest you get to the hospital now. Chuck, Sarah there's a bird waiting to take you to the tower. I will inform the hospital we'll be taking over. Doctor you'll have complete control and not to put any pressure on you but the fates of these people are in your hands. Beckman out."

"Chuck I'm a paleovirologist."

"What I'm about to tell you can't be repeat to anyone. This virus came from Rebirth Island in the middle of what was the Arial Sea. It's a weaponized form of a virus the Russians discover in the frozen carcass of a mammoth. The world hasn't seen this bug for over 12,000 years when the mammoths became extinct. Ellie you don't have to come but if you do you need to arrange for a sitter for Clara and Sam. I hate to do this to you but…."

"I understand you need to leave Sam with us. Go I'll watch over her and Mr. Rabbit. I've got this just you two be safe."

"Thanks Ellie you're the best," said Chuck. Then he and Sarah went back to tell Sam goodbye and hug her.

"Something tells me your brother isn't just a computer geek," said Liz as she started getting ready to leave.

"He prefers nerd actually," said Devon as he got ready to go too. "I'm going in to help Liz coordinate. I volunteer time in the ER and we both spent time in Africa with Doctors without borders."

"Bye Ellie we'll be leaving to go to Niagara Falls to coordinate the manhunt and medevac. We'll keep in touch and let you know how long we'll be," said Chuck as they headed for the door.

"But isn't Casey there with Morgan and Alex? Can't he head this up? Why do you two need to go there?"

"Because Ellie one of the people contaminated it John," said Sarah as she placed her hand on Chuck's back. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Stefano were sitting in the middle of the floor in the revolving restaurant passing a bottle of Johnny Walker Black back and forth. It was almost gone. Stefan tried to get up but slipped and fell as his legs went out from under him. Casey laughed then tried to do the same. He got up but his legs felt like they were asleep but he still made his way to the bar and grabbed a bottle of cognac then came back.

"Here hold this," said Casey as he tried to sit down but his legs went out from under him and flopped down sitting. Stefan laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at least I had a soft landing while you busted your nose," said Casey pointing out to Stefan that his nose was bleeding.

"What? I didn't hit my nose I landed on my side," said Stefan. He took out a handkerchief wiping his nose he saw blood. "Oh crap, this is the agent," said Stefan as he coughed. He covered his mouth with the same handkerchief and found more blood.

"What's the matter," asked Casey seeing Stefan go pale. "Don't tell me you're going to crap out on me. We've still got this bottle of Johnny Walker to finish and you made me go get that French stuff. Personally, I think it tastes like cough syrup."

"Nothing just allergies is all," said Stefan as he hid his handkerchief. "I'm allergic to being too close to Amerikanskiy."

"Why you stinking commie, I should've shoot both of you while I had the chance then sat down to eat. You know you ruined a perfectly good day for me. But just like a commie got to screw things up. Just like you guys though. It's not bad enough you screwed up your own country you got to go around and screw up everyone else's too."

"I could say the same thing but we both made a mess in South America. I hope I never see another jungle. If this thing doesn't kill me my wife will," said Stefan as he laughed coughing up more blood. It was then Casey noticed it.

"Hey just lay back and relax. I'll admit as far as commies go you're not half bad so just relax and take it easy help will be here soon."

"I told my wife I had to go to Moscow to see Anatoly. She made me promise I'd be back by Svyatki that's January 6th for you but on the Orthodox calendar it's Christmas eve. We're supposed to celebrate first star."

"What's that some sort of party celebration? Some sort of red star?" asked Casey as he passed Stefan the bottle of scotch.

"No first star ends lent for us and it symbolizes Christ birth. My family has always been religious even when it wasn't convenient."

"And I'm going to see you get to go home for Svyatki," said a man who bent down next to Stefan wearing a hazmat suit. Neither Stefan nor Casey were aware of people coming in wearing hazmat suits. Stefan looked up at Chuck through the mask.

"Anatoly called you," said Stefan as he struggled to make a smile. Chuck put an oxygen mask over Stefan so he could breathe better then he gave him an atropine injection.

"I don't know if this will help we're working on a cure," said Chuck in Russian. Stefan was fading fast into a comma he needed medical attention before complications sat in. Already other people were being evacuated but Casey and Stefan were the last.

"Kat asked me to check on you John," said Sarah as she gave him his injection. "She wanted to let you know she had a wonderful time."

"What a finish, huh. What was I thinking? I was just fooling myself and her there's no room in my life for anything else. I'm a killer that's what I am and that's what I'm good at. I'm just no good for her."

"John don't say that you're exactly what she wants and needs. So stop your whining? You sound like Morgan now. I didn't think John Casey was afraid of anything."

"Now you're just pissing me off. If you weren't a girl I'd punch you out."

"What's stopping you? Afraid I'd kick your butt like I did when we worked out together? I seem to remember you spending a lot of time kissing the mat."

"Why you… I'm going to teach you a lesson we can go right here right now," said John as he fought to get to his feet.

"Good John, keep it up fight. You can beat this. You're a fighter and that's what Kat needs someone to fight for her so don't you go dying on us."

"How's everything going over here," said Chuck as he came over after he saw Casey try to get up. "John you've got this. You can do this."

"Love I'm going to see what's taking so long getting Casey and Stefan on a chopper. Can you hold down the fort here?"

"I've got this. We need to get them out soon. Go, I don't understand what the holdup is," said Sarah. Chuck walked out through decon and on the other side Morgan met him.

"Chuck there's a mess in the command trailer. I hope you can work it out," said Morgan as he took Chuck down and outside. In the parking lot was a mobile command center with men running in and out dressed in black.

"Who's in charge," asked Chuck as he walked in looking around. "My God you guys look just like us. What's holding up evacuating my people?"

"First of all you have no authority here," the man started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. They're being jerks."

"The two men up there are foreign agents on Canadian soil and until I have a clear picture on what's going on no one is going anywhere."

"Listen Mr. Jonathan Pike. Yes I know you and when I say I know you, I know everything," said Chuck as he grabbed the man by the collar and whispered in his ear. "How would you like to read that in the morning paper?"

"You wouldn't dare. It's not legal."

"My friends are up there dying and we're arguing the finer points of diplomacy. Look I'll work with you and your people. We'll get to the bottom of this, just send those two men to the quarantine center so they can be treated. Both governments will be pleased with you, I'll make sure the FSB and the CIA send letters of thanks to your boss, the Minister of Public Safety."

"I'm only doing this because of the friendship between our nations. Evacuate the last two," radioed Pike.

"I' sure, let's start looking through videos and see what we can find," said Chuck. He pulled up a seat in the van watching two screens at the same time going on a photo Anatoly had sent him. But he warned him that Stefan said she was a master of disguise.

"Here you look like you could use this," said Sarah as she climbed in the back with him handing him a cup of hot coffee. It was like he suddenly realized how cold it was. "Casey and Stefan got off a little while ago and should be at the quarantine center soon. Any luck?"

"Thanks, and no. We need to find this woman and get what she took to have an idea what we're dealing with. Without it, it will be difficult to come up with a cure."

"Not to mention if she releases any more. I think you're right she'll be heading for a major urban center. Some place where it will be the most devastating and the most difficult to contain."

"Hold up," yelled Chuck as everyone turned to him. "Can you zoom in on that door? Yes look the door alarm has been deactivated. There's a bypass that some one used. That exit is covered by a 360 rotating camera so they went out when the camera was looking the other way. Let's bring that door up on schematics for the building."

"Hey, how can you do that?" asked Pike as Chuck took over.

"Five years plus experience in home installation," said Chuck as Pike looked at him like he was crazy. "Just joking, years of training. There they went through Queen Victoria Park."

"I just got a report back on a sweep of the car they left. It was clean."

"These people are good but we're better. Jonathan we need all the security camera footage from the park especially around the river's edge."

"Are you thinking they crossed?"

"Let's just say it wouldn't surprise me. I'm hungry, aren't you? We never ate this evening and I noticed they sell cheese burgers in the base. Where's everyone at?"

"I sent them to Chicago. If we need them we can call them but Kat needs people around her right now."

"I love you," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too. But I still want extra pickles."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck took Sarah to eat while Pike and the rest of the CSIS worked the scene. They found that indeed the alarm on the emergency exit door had been tampered with and security camera footage caught blurry images of two men and a woman heading down to the water front. However, what was disturbing was the decontamination team that came in to sanitize the restaurant reported back that the contaminant was like nothing they'd ever seen or heard about before.

"What do you make of this?" said Sarah as she picked at Chuck's fries.

"There not bad but you could've let me order some for you too," he said as he smiled wiping catsup off her mouth with his napkin.

"Come on you know what I meant. Besides I didn't want a whole serving and since you're so kind as to share. You should really watch your weight with the holidays and everything."

"And everything hum? Well I don't know this rumor Anatoly told us makes me wonder. We have no idea what was taken for sure. And now the decon team can't identify the contaminant makes me worried. But there'ss something else that's bothering me. That door alarm the one that was deactivated that took time to do yet they were out in minutes and this Monica person why did she leave down the steps instead of going down with the other men on the elevator?"

"Well she might not have known how many people Stefan had with him. But I see your point what if she had intend to go to the restaurant all along is what you're saying?"

"We don't know if she started running only after she saw Stefan. I keep thinking what a perfect place to test a new toy, a restaurant in a tower, an enclosed environment where you can sit back and watch what happens. She didn't figure in Stefan and Casey or she might have…," said Chuck as he began to brainstorm out loud.

"What is it? I can see your mind turning. You don't think Casey and Stefan were intentionally lured there do you? This was all a big trap."

"Casey no, he was there by accident but she knew she was being chased since she left Russian. That was why she was one step ahead of the FSB and then SVR."

"She knew someone was after her. She might not have known who but a good guess on her part would be the Russians. But if she intentionally contaminated Stefan why?"

"Because he's the perfect test subject. Think about it we're assigned everywhere and we've be given immunization against just about anything that can kill you so who better to test your new virus on than someone who's immune to just about anything."

"Then Casey? What's Casey? A jolly?"

"I'm afraid so the same way I'm afraid that whatever we find to cure them will be too late for the other people in that restaurant. Their immune systems are not as super charged and I hate to say but I don't see much hope for them. Finish your meal," said Chuck as he pushed his fries closer to her. "I want to call Ellie and the General. Maybe Beckman's found something off one of NSA's satellites."

"Ask how Kat's holding up," said Sarah as she appropriate the rest of his fries. Chuck smiled at her as she ate one. "What? You told me I could eat them?"

"No I was just thinking," said Chuck as he was on hold for the General. "You were the one telling me to watch my weight because of the holidays."

"Chuck, are you calling me fat? Why I never…." said Sarah as she flicked a fry at him but he dodged the bullet.

"I'm just saying I love you."

"That's better mister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small power boat skimmed across the Niagara River crossing the border from Canada into the US. The coast guard sent a patrol to investigate the incursion but the small boat was too fast. It pulled up along the quay wall on the U.S. side where its passengers disembarked then having finished its purpose the boat was set adrift. The Coast Guard patrol arrived in time to see the boat go over the falls. A recovery operation was organized but the possibility of finding anyone alive was nil.

"We're here," said Monica into her telephone. "Where's the car? … Wait one," she said as she turned back to her team. "Try that car over there, the Charger. The keys are supposed to be in the right wheel well." Her man held up the key then they climbed in as she continued her conversation. "Yeah I deployed the agent like you said. Yes the Russian was there but there was another guy an American. He seemed to know the Russian. … No he wasn't a mole at least I don't think so, no I think they just knew each other. Probably CIA or NSA something like that. … I thought you'd like that so you can test you bug on both sides to see the reaction. I'll talk to you later when I get in.

"Where to now Monica?" asked the driver as he was about to leave the city limits of Niagara Falls, New York.

"Get on the I-94 east start heading towards Chicago. We'll ditch this car in Cleveland then pick up another one. When we get to Chicago we'll call and get directions to the factory. Stay within the speed limits and obey the traffic signs, the last thing we need right now is to get pulled over."

Monica and her band made their way to Cleveland where they went to a prearranged parking garage. There they pulled out of the glove box the key for their new ride then drove the garage pushing the button to deactivate the car alarm until they found their new car, a black Escalade. They ditched their Charger for the new ride and after moving everything over they processed on towards Chicago.

"We switched car," said Monica after she called in. "We're making good time we should be at your location in about three hours. Are you in the quarantine center? … Good let me know what kind of progress you're making. I'm proud of you. … So there are some deaths we knew that could happen. When you make an omelet you've got to break a few eggs. Just get the data together. … Remember why we're doing this and who this is for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth took blood samples from the victims and then went straight to the lab while Devon supervised the establishing of the quarantine. Falling back on his experience from Africa, Devon was way ahead of his colleagues in what to do with this type of epidemic. Ellie arrived after the sitter showed up and as a team they took charge but Ellie noticed right off the bat that this Dr. Myer was more accustomed to the lab than working with live patients.

"Ellie," said Kat finally seeing a familiar face. "How is John and is there any way I can see him. Even if it's only for a little while."

"I don't know how he is," said Ellie seeing how distraught she was. "Really, if I knew something I'd tell you but I don't. Follow me and we'll see about getting you in to see him but you have to do what I say. There can be no physical contact."

"Just tell me what I have to do. I need to see him, please."

Ellie took Kat to the preparation area where she helped her don a type A hazmat suit. She explained to Kat how it functioned and that it was pressurized so in case of puncture it still would keep her safe. Then afterwards she walked her threw the airlocks. The inside of the quarantine had negative pressure so nothing would leak out through the airlocks when Kat and Ellie walked through the door made a hissing sound.

"Let's go find John," said Ellie as she walked down the row of cots until they saw two big feet sticking out of the bottom. "Looks like the cots are too short."

"Hey, how are you doing?" said Kat as she knelt down beside him. "Don't tell me fine because we both know better."

"You shouldn't be here," said Casey looking up at her. He was pale his skin looked flush and they had an IV in hydrating him. "I feel like crap but now that you're here things are looking up. I'm sorry if our plans got screwed up again. Looks like I might be shipping out for good this time."

"Don't even joke about that. You got away from me once, you're not going to get away again," said Kat as she caressed his face with the gloved hand. "Rest now and save your strength. I'll be waiting."

"I lo…" Casey started to say but slipped off asleep. Kat looked back at Ellie who was standing behind her Ellie placed her hand on Kat's shoulder.

"Guys you need to leave now," said Devon as he took both of them out. They went through decon then the changing area then they were able to put their clothes on.

"What's going on? Why did you pull us out? I wanted to stay with John longer," said Kat. "He needs to know I'm waiting for him."

"I'm sure he does," said Devon. "But we're putting them into an induced coma so their immune systems will have an easier time fighting off the virus."

"That's a good thing, right," asked Kat looking for some kind of hope. "So you've come up with a cure? You know how to treat them?"

"No exactly but we're working on it. We have virologist working on a cure right now in the lab. I'm sure she'll be making a break through anytime now."

"Devon, I had an Army Chaplain and two officers knock on my front door. They came in wear full dress uniforms and told me my Alex, my John was dead. Devon, I know the look and that's the same look you just gave me."

"Mom here you are," said Alex as she and Morgan walked in. "You had us worried we looked everywhere for you."

"Guys we've got a sitter at home watching the girls. You look tired, why don't you two take your mother to our place for some rest. Kat before you say no I swear I'll give you a sedative but you won't be as rested as if you got some real shut eye. Take a shower, eat something then you can come back. Doctor's orders. Now go," said Devon as they watched them leave the floor.

"Devon you're a terrible liar," said Ellie. She saw right through him and Kat did to she just didn't understand why. "What's really going on and why did you want to get rid of them?"

"We just had our first deaths and the bodies are being taken out the back to the crematorium. Nothing that goes in comes out. The corpses will be burnt along with their belongings. We're treating everything as if it's been contaminated. This thing is bad El, I'm telling you really bad."

"Where's your new friend? I thought she was supposed to be in charge but so far I haven't seen her visiting any patients or even up here to look over the quarantine zone."

"Sounds to me like someone is jealous," said Devon as Ellie gave him a deadly stare. "Well, she's been in the lab looking over the samples and cultures. Come with me I was on my way to see what she's found out. El we've all got to pull together on this." Devon took her by the hand then they left the quarantine floor heading to the elevator.

"As long as everyone pulls their own load," said Ellie as they got on the elevator. There was something off with Dr. Myer thought Ellie. She didn't know what but she just didn't like her. Maybe she was jealous and she certainly didn't like the way she looked at Devon.

"We're here," announced Devon. Ellie looked at him. "Right you know the hospital as well as I do. Sorry but isn't this just so exciting. It's like we're getting to finish what we started in Africa."

"Devon I get your enthusiasm but we have friends here that could die. In Africa we didn't know our patients it's different," said Ellie as they entered the lab.

"That's why doctors shouldn't treat family or friends," said Liz. "Or didn't they teach you that at med school?"

"Sometimes you don't have a choice like now," said Ellie snapping back. Now she was sure she didn't like her.

"So what have you found," asked Devon trying to defuse a volatile situation. He recognized Ellie was angry and it wouldn't take much to set her off.

"Come look," said Liz as she motioned them over to a microscope. "Look at it, it's beautiful." Devon looked at it then Ellie. It looked similar to the cold virus a nucleus with tiny protuberances.

"It looks kind of like an underwater mine if I had to describe it," said Devon as Ellie studied it.

"Very good when I publish my paper do you mind if I use your description. I'll footnote you and put you in the bibliography."

"Wow thanks, did you hear that El she's going to footnote me."

"I'd like to footnote too but not on paper. So now that you've isolated the virus how do we kill it and save everyone. Some of its victims have already died."

"Why would you want to kill it? Don't you see, this is a resurrected virus for the Pleistocene more than 12,000 years ago. Near as I can figure this started out as a cold in probably a homo habilis which makes this the ancestor of our modern cold. The same virus jumped species and landed in the mammoth population a food source for these primitive men. This virus mutated into a retrovirus that colonized the mammoths and lead to their extinction. A simile virus we can find today in modern elephants called 'elephant fever'."

"That's nice but you're forgetting that thing under your microscope is a deadly assassin and it has already claimed victims."

"Actually it's come full circle and is going back to its former host. Someone has weaponized the common cold."

"That's very interesting," said a short woman wearing an Air Force General's uniform. General Beckman walked in on the explanation. "Doctor, cut to the chase how do we fight it?"

"You must be…" General Beckman cut her off. The General was supposed to be with Roan in his place in Palm Springs but instead she had to head up a mission against what looked like an act of terrorism.

"Yes I'm the short bossy woman who was just chewed on by the Canadian Prime Minister and the President so you can understand I'm getting tired of waiting around."

Well General, what I can tell you is how it works. The virus starts out as RNA, a primitive life form, then it invades a host cell. The RNA converts the cells DNA so it reproduces the RNA and the now mutant cell continues on in a chain reaction. The white blood cells that should protect the host is fooled because the mutant cell isn't recognized as being foreign so the chain reaction once started is difficult to stop until… well you understand when."

"No tell me," said the General as she looked around the room waiting for an answer. "Until when?"

"Until the host dies from multi-organ failure," said Ellie. "But there has to be a way to block the chain or flag the body's natural immune system to attack the foreign intruder."

"Those are all possibilities but all require research. I'm sorry but the answer may come too late for the people in quarantine. But there is something I'd like to throw out if I may."

"Go ahead Doctor," said the General. This isn't the time to hold back. I'm open to any option right now that saves lives."

"Well, we have to think about saving the most number of lives. What I'm proposing may sound cruel but if we experiment on the people we have in quarantine with different types of cures. Like what Doctor Woodcomb proposed, we could come up with a cure or at least a means to slow down the infection."

"Wait I never mentioned anything about human experimentation. That goes against everything we've sworn against, 'do no harm'. What you're proposing sounds like the same justification the Nazis used in their death camps. General, you can't seriously be considering this."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm not comfortable with this but if you concentrate on Ellie's two ideas, taking away the virus's stealth ability and blocking its means to reproduce. If you work on those two ideas can you come up with something?"

"I believe so I'm sorry I realize you want more of a certainty but I can't give you one. These are our best shots take or leave it but either way those people upstairs almost certainly will die one way or another. At least this way we give their death some meaning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were walking the parking garage in Cleveland. Spy satellites had tracked a small craft that stopped momentarily at Goat Island then went over the falls. A coast guard search hadn't yielded anything except debris. Shortly afterwards a suspect vehicle left the island from the parking lot then travel East bound on the I-94 to Cleveland to the garage they were now searching.

"You know it's no accident that the video cameras in the garage just happen to be out of order. This whole thing just doesn't make sense to me," said Chuck. "If she's got this virus why hasn't she used it?"

"Well she has, in the restaurant," said Sarah as she used her flashlight to search through the dark garage but so far nothing.

"I know but that was small scale. I still think that was targeted and now we've got this car," said Chuck as he pointed his light to Charger parked on the fourth level. "They're traveling east I wonder if they aren't heading for the quarantine center. You want to call it in that we found the car."

"Okay," said Sarah then she radioed in as Chuck walked around the outside. "But why?" asked Sarah as she continued their conversation. "Do you still think that this woman targeted Stefan? You know the Russians could be a little more forth coming he's one of their own."

"We're talking about years of distrust and misunderstands. That's not going to go away overnight and then no one wants to get caught with a bio bomb. We went to war with Iraq because we thought they had WMDs. At least we've got friends like Stefan and Anatoly to help keep people from putting their fingers on the button. What do you think, do we check inside?"

"I think we ought to let the decon people look first just in case. I really wouldn't like to join Casey on the quarantine ward. If they dropped this off here it makes sense that the replacement vehicle would have been nearby. Let's walk the area and see what we can find maybe they left something."

"We're playing their game that's why we're playing catch up. We need to get out ahead of them and here's something," said Chuck as he found a receipt from a pizza place downtown Chicago. "This might be the break we were looking for. If the cameras were working that day we can get find out what they drove out on and maybe who dropped it off." Sarah's phone began to ring it was Ellie.

"Ellie, why are you calling me? Chuck is right here…. You want to talk to me. Sure we can have a girl talk. Wait one. Sweetie do you mind? Can you go check and see where the decon team is at?"

"Sure, I'll also see about trying to get the video feed from the cameras. You can tell El we're probably be heading back in her direction so if things go well shortly before dawn we should be rolling in." Sarah waited until Chuck left before continuing.

"Ellie, I won't keep secrets from Chuck so know that before we talk. What's the matter you sound upset? Has something happened to Casey or Stefan?"

"Not yet but that woman, that other woman I don't know where she got her medical degree but she's getting on my nerves and worse I think she's risking everyone's life so she can publish a paper. You should've heard her talking about the virus as if it were a person." Ellie went on to describe what was going on and how she felt. "I can't talk to Devon about her. He thinks I'm jealous but I don't know maybe I am but something inside me says not to trust her."

"Listen looks like we'll be heading back to Chicago. Why don't I do some investigating into this Dr. Myer and see what I can find out. I don't like her experimenting on John and Stefan either but if it's the only chance for a cure maybe we're just too close. Don't say anything about this to Morgan or Alex and above all this can't get to Kat. I'll let you go and as soon as I know something. Hang in there," said Sarah as she hung up.

"Kat can't find out what?" asked Chuck as he walked up behind her. "Sounds like it was more than just girl talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah left Cleveland for Chicago once the decon team arrive on station. There was little hope of finding anything useful. This people they were looking for were obviously professionals and knew what they were doing. Both agree they'd have more luck in the windy city and there was no use hanging around there. It was mid-morning when they rolled in and they were feeling tired. However, Chuck still had some fuel left in his tank and he still wanted to run down the pizza receipt before heading home.

"Listen I can go do to the pizza place by myself," said Chuck. "Why don't I drop you off at Ellie's, you can set up shop there and start going through the video feed for the parking garage. Plus that will give you a chance to do that other job for Ellie I'm not supposed to know about."

"I told you because we made a deal but you've got to promise not to let Ellie you know. Chuck, I'm serious if she finds out she'll never trust me again and Ellie is important to me."

"To me too… I know, I know… but really Devon never even noticed that woman was coming on to him. How could she think that anything would… Well that he'd do… Oh you know what I mean."

"You men" said Sarah as she shook her head. "Well if I were Ellie I don't think I'd handle it so calmly. First I'd have to have a heart to heart talk with the good doctor and if that didn't work then we'd have a fist to face talk."

"And you wonder why Sam did what she did to that boy. By the way I've got a copy of the fight from the Mall CCTV then I erased our being there. I'll use it as blackmail material when she gets older."

"Okay drop me off I want to check up on the girls anyway and see how Sam's patient's doing," said Sarah as they entered the city limits. In a little while they were pulling into Ellie's driveway. They both got out, Chuck kissed Sarah then got back in and drove off. He knew if he went inside he wouldn't want to leave so it was better if he didn't.

"Momma," scream Sam as she came running to her as soon as she walked through the door. Sam blocked her from entering with her little arms held up. "Momma up," said Sam so Sarah dropped her bag picking her up then walking into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was Ellie nursing a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work or couldn't you find a sitter. I'm sorry if…" Sarah started to apologize but Ellie cut her off.

"No it's not like that. I just made fresh coffee you look like you could us some. Sam, come here with me," said Ellie but Sam was reluctant to let go until Ellie held up a straw. "Here go measure Mr. Rabbit's temperature," said Ellie as she handed Sam the straw. "Go do like I showed you." Sam took the straw then skipped down the hall giggling.

"What's that all about" asked Sarah as she took off her coat putting in on the back of a chair then got herself a cup of coffee.

"Sam is smart. I caught her feeling Mr. Rabbit's forehead with the back of her hand so I gave her a straw and showed her how to take temperature. She's now checking her patient's vital signs. I think she's got the makings of a great doctor. Where's Chuck?"

"He's running down a lead we decided that we could cover more ground if we split up. I've got video to watch and you why are you here? Does it have to do with what's going on at the hospital? Where's Clara at?"

"She went over to play with a friend. Her mother came by and picked her up. You asked why I'm not at the hospital. Well, I can't be a part of it. I don't believe in this type of experimentation. I don't even agree with animal experimentation and this is…. Well it's far worse."

"And Devon, what does Awesome have to say about it?"

"That woman has everyone blinded with her flashy credentials and miniskirt. I tell you there's something wrong I know it but I can't put my finger on it. If only I had your resources maybe I could find something."

"Okay, say I let you into the database, I've got to look at video so we could set up together. I'll use your laptop to watch video and you can use my tablet to access the database. If you run into any problems I'll be there to guide you through but I don't think it should be too difficult for you."

"You'd do that for me? You don't know how much this means for me."

"I've come to realize that nine times out of ten Chuck's hunches are right so why should yours be any different and besides we're sisters."

"Thanks this means a lot to me. Devon was looking at me like I was crazy. Let me put on more coffee and we can set up here on the kitchen table."

"Just remember you might not find anything so don't be disappointed if there's nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove down to the lower east end, it was a little early for the lunch crowd but someone had to be there to get the prepping started and the ovens warmed up. Pulling in Chuck saw people going in and out of Little Joe's genuine Italian piazza parlor and pool hall he knew he was in luck. Walking in the front door he was hit with the smells of oregano and yeast along with the fragrance of pizzas being cooked in the oven. He almost wished he had more time or could he take one home.

"If you want to place an order you have to take a number," said a man that must've been Joe but he didn't look little.

"Hey, are you Little Joe?" asked Chuck. "That's what the sign says on the outside."

"And who are you, the sign police or something. If you want to order like I said take a number if not then take a hike."

"I need information," said Chuck as he showed the man his homeland security badge. But the man didn't seem very impressed.

"If you're looking for Little Joe you need to head out to Oak Woods and check the head stones. I bought this place off his estate after he was gunned downed in a robbery. You know how much signs cost now that's robbery so I just left the old, arrest me."

"I don't care about your sign. I'm trying to fine the guy who ordered this pizza. I realize it's a long shot but nineteen dollars and seventy-four cents seemed an odd sum."

"How much did you say? No let me look at that," said the man. Chuck handed him the receipt and the man studied it. "Yeah I know the guy. He's a sleazeball that runs with a gang on the East end. They call him Chico, I don't know his last name but he runs with the Snakes."

"Thanks, hey can I get a combo and vegetarian with no olives delivered," said Chuck as he wrote out Ellie's address.

"Mister if you want to taste my work you'd better eat the pizzas before you go down to the snake pit. Take my word for it; you need to bring some backup with you."

"Thanks for everything," said Chuck as he dropped two C notes on the counter then walked out. He thought about calling Sarah but she was working on her project for Ellie, the one he wasn't supposed to know anything about. It was only a gang of punks so he thought why bother her. He drove down to the lower East end where the gang had their headquarters. It didn't escape Chuck the irony when he drove up and the sign on the outside of the building read 'Lo Fat authentic Mexican Restaurant'.

"You know there's something that's just wrong with your sign," said Chuck as he walked in the front door. There was mariachi music playing and there were young thugs lounging around with tattoos on top of tattoos and a woman with violet hair and piercings serving behind the bar. "The sign says restaurant but I don't see any food being served," said Chuck as he walked up to the girl.

"This is a private club and you're not welcome," said a man walking up behind Chuck with a pool cue and a couple more circling with bottles. Chuck undid his jacket so the waitress could get a glimpse of his tranq gun in his shoulder holster.

"Pig," she said warning her friends before they did anything that could get them in trouble and the place closed down.

"What kind of fuzz comes in here dressed like you. The regular cops know better," said the man with the pool cue as he sat down next to Chuck. Chuck flashed on his tattoo - Juan Vallarta. In an instant Chuck knew everything about him.

"The kind that can make you and yours lives a living hell. The kind that can deport your relatives back to where they came from and send you on a vacation to Gitmo."

"My parents came from Porto Rico so we're U.S. citizens. You can't touch me," he said half laughing wondering who the pig really was.

"What is Porto Rico? Is it a state or a territory and if you check there are very important differences between States and Territories. Most importantly for you, it has to do with citizenship. Now I could be feeding you a line of crap but do you want to risk yourself and your whole family on that Juan."

"How do you know my name? What is this some sort of shake down? If so how much are we talking about and what kind of protection are you offering?"

"I don't care about your gang or your little petty turf wars. I'm looking for someone by the name of Chico who likes extra jalapenos and garlic on his pizza. He also recently made a trip to Cleveland for a group of terrorist. You might've heard about what happened in Niagara Falls on TV. Those are the people I'm after and your brother Chico just brought a crap storm to your front door. My boss wanted to bring in SWAT and cart you all off with television cameras lined up out front but I said no. I read your rap sheet and convinced my people that you were a person who could be reasoned with." Chuck had Juan so turned around he didn't know what to do.

"Juan, Chico's one of us you can't give him up like that. This guy's lying, don't trust him," said one of his lieutenants.

"You don't have to trust me but if I walk out that door, SWAT's going to be coming in after me and they won't knock. Chico brought this down on you. Give him up and you guys can go back to what you were doing before. Tell you what let's shoot pool over it. If I win you give him up. If I lose I'll find him some other way."

"That sounds fair," said Juan as everyone around him agreed. The Lieutenant with the big mouth racked them up as Chuck went over to pick out a pool cue. "Mister you have to know I'm good and so far no one's ever beaten me."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," said Chuck as he took a stick that looked reasonably straight.

"Tell you what I feel sorry for you so I'm going to let you break," said Juan as he motion Chuck over to the table. Chuck rosined up his pool stick then looked at the table and flashed. He started calling off balls and pockets. The Snakes looked at each other and laughed.

"Just name what you think you're going to sink each time you're up," said Juan as he stifled a laugh. He thought Chuck looked like a fish out of water that is until he broke and all the balls ran off the table sinking them into the pockets he had called until only the eight ball was left.

"If you don't mind," said Chuck as he asked Juan politely to move out of his way. "Eight ball corner pocket." Chuck pointed the pocket with his cue stick then made the shot. "I guess you could call this beginner's luck now where can I find this Chico."

"He's hiding out at his sister's place off east main number twenty-one. You aren't the first person that's come looking for him. There were a couple of guys with a girl. She was a looker with flaming red hair and believe me she was some chica."

"You told me you didn't notice her," said the girl with violet hair. "Well for you information that red hair was a wig. I saw what looked like bad scarring around the ears and that face was remade. I bet if she gets too close to a flame her face will melt."

"Thanks you've been great help," said Chuck as he tossed two C notes on the bar. "I'm offering the next round. It's the least I can do."

"He cheated; I know he did which technically means my record still stands." Chuck heard Juan say as he left. He had to hurry and get to Chico before Monica could get to him. Evidently Chico had become a loose end to tie up. Chuck was in the car driving over to Chico's sister's place when his phone rang. It was Sarah he knew she wouldn't be happy with him. He answered putting her on speaker.

"Funny that you should call, I was just telling myself Chuck you should call Sarah and tell her the latest developments and then you called what a coincidence. You know what they say about great minds."

"Cut the crap Chuck, Little Joe just delivered the pizzas and he told us about your little detour. If little Joe is afraid of those people and he's not so little how do you think that's going to make me feel? What was going through your head when you went into that rat hole like that without back up?"

"Snake pit actually but first of all Little Joe isn't Little Joe but that's a whole different story. Secondly I just had a friendly talk with Juan their leader. We played a game of pool then he told me where to find Chico, the guy we're looking for. As a matter of fact I'm pulling up right now. I don't have time to come and get you or I would. It seems Chico has become a loose end and Monica is looking for him too."

"Please be careful and call me as soon as you can. I found the vehicle a black escalade I've got a bolo out on it. I'm sending you a picture and one on Chico. His last name is Garcia. Call me and I mean it. If I don't hear something from you in a half an hour I'm jumping in Ellie's car."

"I promise and save me some pizza," said Chuck trying to distract her. "The smell was good I hope the taste matches."

"I know what you're doing; just remember Chuck phone home and I mean it. I love you and please be careful. If you see anything suspicious get out and call for a decon team. I don't need for you to end up in the quarantine ward too."

"I have no intention of ending up there, not if I can help it. But I hear you, I promise I'll be careful and yes I'll call as soon as I'm done. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town in the quarantine center Dr. Myer was walking the floor for the first time but instead of interacting with the patients she was assigning triage colors so the people working the floor would know how she wanted the patients handled. For most of the staff at the restaurant she tied a black ribbon on their cot. Some of the customers who were further away from the center of infection got a red ribbon and only Casey and Stefan received a yellow. But Devon couldn't understand on what basis she classified them as yellow nor was he happy at writing off those with the black ribbon.

"I don't want to tell you how to do your job Liz," said Devon through his space suit. "But we're doctors we can't just standby and do nothing. Those people have a right to be treated too."

"Whatever energies we waste on them won't do any good. They're too far gone and we should concentrate our efforts on those who might pull through. It's only good triage."

"But if we do like Ellie said boost their immune system then maybe some on those people will pull through. Sure their lives won't be the same and they might have to go through dialysis and be put on a list for organ transplants but the bottom line is they'll still be alive."

"You know how many organs there are to go around and if this were the Pleistocene then none of them would have survived this long."

"We're not in the Pleistocene thank God and we need to use modern medicine to treat this even it if it's from our prehistoric past. If we're here now and the mammoths aren't that means something. Homo habilis didn't have antibiotics to treat himself with yet he survived to become a Homo sapien. We need to tap some of that sapien now and come up with a cure."

"Whatever, I can't have you distracting me. Just go treat your patients like you want, I'm going back to the lab," said Liz as she walked away. Devon just stood there dumbfounded as she left. He couldn't believe what she just said. It went against everything he believed in as a doctor.

"Doctor Woodcomb," said a nurse. "There's a woman who is to put it politely making a fuss wanting to see John Casey."

"What Agnes," said Devon as he realized she was talking to him. "I'm sorry you were saying? Yes, that would be Kathleen McHugh. Suit her up and let her sit with Casey. I know we shouldn't but these guys need something. Then take those stupid black ribbons off the cots, I don't want to see any patient treated differently. Christ, we're professional care givers so let's give a little care."

"Yes doctor and if I might add your father would be proud."

"Thanks Agnes. Tell you what let me handle Ms. McHugh. Can you take care of everyone else while I take care of a friend?"

Devon left leaving Agnes and a couple other volunteers from the hospital staff with their patients. However, before he left he made sure all the black ribbons were gone. This wasn't going to happen while he had any say about it. He went out through decon trying to think what questions Kat would ask him and how he would reply. Honesty, he had to be honest but no one wanted to hear that they had no idea if their loved one was going to survive. Kat could legitimately ask him what the heck was he there for? When finally exited the quarantine area he found Kat with Alex and Morgan.

"Devon, I'm sorry I just wanted to know what's going on and no one seems to be able to give me any answers."

"If it helps any he's doing the best of all our patients, he and Stefan. I can't tell you any more than that. We've got a protocol in place but for now all I can tell you is they're responding well to treatment. Kat if you want go in a nurse will suit you up if…"

"Ellie took me in already so I know the procedure but what about everyone else. I've already been in," said Kat as she looked back at Morgan and Alex.

"No Mom you go," said Alex as she urged her mom on to visit Casey.

"Yeah," said Morgan, "Just make sure he knows we're all here rooting for him and if he doesn't hurry up and get better I'm going to sell off all his Ronald Regan memorabilia on E-bay starting at a dollar."

Alex waited for her mother to go in through the airlock and then a little longer until she heard the hiss so she knew she was gone.

"Devon, tell me what's really going on. I heard the fluff you told my mother. Responding well to treatment, what treatment? That woman who's supposed to be in charge is more interested in the virus than the people they've infected. Remember I'm an agent too maybe I don't have as much experience as the rest but I can tell when I'm getting the run around."

"Listen do you want me to tell your mother I don't know if Casey is going to pull threw and I haven't got a clue if this treatment we're giving him is having any affect? I don't think so," snapped Devon. "I'm sorry I'm tired. Alex, I'm doing everything I can."

"I know you are but I'm just not sure about the everyone else," said Alex. Devon wasn't the only one tired but Alex also felt helpless.

"Come on let's go get some coffee in the cafeteria," said Morgan as he pulled Alex away. "Kat knows we'll be waiting for her down there."

"I hope Chuck and Sarah track down whoever's responsible for this," said Alex as they got on the elevator. "I'd like to be alone with them in a room for half an hour. I'll teach them what it's like to need medication." People on the elevator turned and started talking under their voices. "If you've got something to say speak up."

"Never mind us," said Morgan as he held her. "You know when you get mad you look a lot like Casey but in a good way."

"Morgan just shut up and hold me."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked up to the apartment complex looking around there was no one it sight so he quickly picked his way through the front door. The inside hallway was dimly lit and there was a dank smell of mold. It was colder inside than it was out probably because the building's boilers were out of order even if they had ever worked before. Chuck went to the elevator but there was a sign posted 'out of order' just his luck so six flights of stairs later he was standing in front of the Chico's door.

"Chico, homeland security I need to talk to you," said Chuck. He knocked on the door standing off to the side of the door. There was a loud boom from inside as a shotgun blast ripped through the door.

"You can't fool me I know who you are," yelled Chico from inside. "My momma didn't raise no fool. Come through that door and I've got more buck shot here waiting for you."

"Listen Chico I'm here by myself. You think if I was with those other people I'd do that? No I'd distract you, while my partner would come up the fire escape and take you out from behind. Let me toss in my badge and you can have a look. If you want we can sit like this until my backup gets here but one way or another you're coming with me. Face it you've got nowhere else to go."

"I want immunity for me and my sister and… I want witness protection for us too or no deal. That's my offer take it or leave it."

"Chico I don't know what you did to make a deal. Did you have anything to do with what happened in Niagara Falls?"

"No way man, that wasn't me. I saw it on TV and I knew then crap was going to hit the fan. All I did was drive to Cleveland and leave a car for them. I didn't even know who they were I was contacted over the internet."

"If these people are after you there had to be more. What else happened that made them want to kill you. You know that's what they want to do, don't you?"

"Let 'em try I got an AK besides this that will do my negotiating for me if they come round."

"You took that from them didn't you? You waited in the garage then followed them to their hideout here in Chicago. Then you helped yourself to their things. Don't tell me you posted them on E-Bay?"

"Do I sound like an international arms dealer? Of course I did. How else was I sure I wasn't going to get ripped off."

"Jesus and you put your sister's address as a point of contact. Listen we don't have much time I'm coming in. My arms are raise, my pistol is in its holster and it's just a tranq gun."

"What kind of cop only carries around a tranq gun?" asked Chico as Chuck walked through the door with his arms raise.

"The kind that's trying to save skin," said Chuck as he looked around the room. Chico's sister was hiding behind him with a little girl.

"Hey, I've got a little girl too. Don't be scared. What's your name?"

"Her name is Angelica," said Chico's sister. "Chico let the man help, please. For Angelica sake or I swear this is the time I kick you out and I mean it."

"Crap," said Chuck as he remembered something that had bothered him when he broke in below. There was no one around. Chuck ran to the window and looked down at the street.

"What is it mister," said the sister. She was getting worried because Chuck looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"It's too quiet." Chuck checked his phone no signal then he check Chico's land line and it was dead. They were cut off. Suddenly the electricity went off.

"Momma I'm scared," said Angelica as she clung her mother.

"Angelica I'm here with you there's nothing to be worried about I'll protect you," said Chuck as he patted the little girl on the head then he started looking around the room. "Where's the stuff you took from them?" Chico hesitated. "Come on man we need something to bargain with. This apartment used to connect with the one next door didn't it?" Chuck began tapping on the walls.

"Here's everything that I took plus this" said Chico as he handed Chuck a backpack with some strange looking gadgets and an AK47.

"Looks like the government is going to owe you a new apartment but first we need to get out of this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the hospital Devon got a coffee to go then brought it to Liz in the lab. He was hoping by now she'd come up with some new breakthrough that would change the game but while in the cafeteria he was informed that two more patients had succumbed to the virus. Things weren't looking good for the others either. Only Casey and Stefan seemed to be holding their own. He could only guess that because of their professions they had over the year been exposed to so many different viruses and immunizations that their systems were super charged. But even in them there were telltale signs that their systems were giving in.

"Here you go," said Devon as he walked into the lab. "I brought you a coffee, black and here are some packets of sugar and cream if you want."

"What!" said Liz as jumped dropping a slide she had in her hand. It shattered when it hit the floor. "Crap, see what you made me do. Knock before you come in."

"Sorry, I thought I'd bring you some coffee and see what progress you've made," said Devon as he looked over about fifty different petri dishes in incubators. "Aren't you making a lot of this stuff to examine? Are you sure it's safe like this?"

"You sure have a lot of questions. I was making some headway before you came in then I dropped that slide. We need all this for when we run out of human subjects. Unless we want to go out infect some more people. But I think those terrorists will do it for us soon."

"I don't know their days are number. I just got word from my wife that Chuck's got an address on their location and a joint task force is about to raid it."

"Hopefully if they've weaponized this they have a cure too. It just makes sense you wouldn't want to run around with something this deadly, risking your own infection if you didn't have a cure. Now if you don't mind I really need to get back to work. Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome and sorry about startling you," said Devon as he walked out. He just didn't understand the need for that much biological material and the way she was handling it was as if she wasn't afraid of being infected. But he had patients to think of.

As soon as Devon left, Liz looked around and saw she was alone in the lab so she went for her purse. She pulled out a cell phone and was about to dial a number when a nurse walked in on her.

"I'm sorry but have you seen Dr. Woodcomb," asked Agnes. Liz jumped again dropping her phone and coffee. "It's urgent. We've got a small situation in the quarantine zone."

"Doesn't anyone knock around here," said Liz as she picked up her phone now doused with coffee and dead to the world. Crap, what am I going to do now, she thought to herself.

"Sorry but if you want you can use the hospital phone dial #99* for an outside line then your number. The hospital administrator but the code in to cut down on patients using hospital phones to call long distance numbers. You could run to the Mall for a contract free phone that's about your only other option. But I don't think anyone would miss you. Now where's Dr. Woodcomb?"

"I really don't know he just left. What's the problem in quarantine? I'm supposed to be in charge of everything that goes on there."

"I wanted to talk to him because he was actually walking the ward," said Agnes. She couldn't help taking a stab at Liz. "But if you want the Russian would like to contact his family and asked if we could bring in a monitor so he could talk with them via Skype."

"You're right you need to talk to Dr. Woodcomb, I can't commit hospital resources," said Liz. "You might try back up on the quarantine ward or down in the cafeteria those seem to be the places he likes to hang out."

"Hang out! Well I never," said Agnes as she turned and left. She had some good words she'd like to tell that lady because she certainly didn't consider her a doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked out the window after the electricity went off and knew they didn't have much time. It would be another half hour before Sarah called out a Tac team when he failed to call in. Then calculating that Beckman had one on standby it would still take them a good hour to reach them. That was an hour and a half they didn't have.

"Chico, help me we turn the table up and prop it up against the door," said Chuck as he went into the kitchen and cut the gas line to the stove. It didn't take long for the apartment to start smelling like gas.

"Okay the table's up but man are you planning on gassing us to death. Shouldn't we head out first? Now that you had me put up that table how are we going to get out?"

"Out of my way," yelled Chuck as he came running through putting his shoulder into it. The wall partition that a landlord had thrown up to divide the apartments had two by four studs about a person wide with drywall covering them. As he hit Chuck hoped the intersect's calculations were correct or he was going to be very sore. But the wall gave way and Chuck went through ending up in the other apartment.

"What the heck is going on," said the family seeing Chuck fly through the wall as they were sitting in the dark.

"Pest control, routine health inspection, you haven't seen any large rodents running through have you," said Chuck then he yelled back through the hole. "Come on and bring everything Chico."

"Jesus, you're about the craziest white guy I know," said Chico as he helped his sister and Angelica through passing the 47 and the other things.

"Don't be worried folks," said Chuck as he could see they were a little concerned about the weapon. "This is only if we run into some really big ones. Do you mind if I borrow your table?" They didn't know what to say or do. They all just kind of nodded their heads in unison. "Thanks," said Chuck as he flipped it over broke off the legs them lodged it between the studs blocking the hole.

"What's going on Maria? What has you brother gone and gotten himself into now?" asked the man regaining his ability to speak knowing that Chico had to be responsible.

"This really isn't the time to go into it," said Chuck as he peeked out in the hall. As he thought, a wet team slipped quietly up the steps then made their way down to Maria's apartment.

"What's going on out there mister and you aren't from animal control. Who are you and what's going on? I demand an answer."

"In a few minutes you're going to get one. Everyone off the sofa now," said Chuck as he flipped it over. "Stay here and stay down," he said as he began a ten count.

Out in the corridor the wet team coordinated with those coming up the fire escape. They did a ten count of their own then the leader tapped on the shoulder of the men carrying the RPG. He fired a rocket through the door. All hell broke loose. The gas in the apartment ignited and the whole place went up in a fire ball blasting out the door and the windows. Men were knocked off the fire escape and plummeted down. The ones in the corridor where covered in flames and thrown down the stairs. Chuck had everyone behind the sofa so the blast passed over their heads but as soon as the fire subsided he had them run for the stairs.

"No don't go down go up. The rest of their team is down there we'll never make it out. You have to go up." As they were climbing Chuck heard voices below coming up behind.

"Why are we running? We're not involved in this madness," said the neighbor as he stopped running with his family too then someone from below began shooting.

"Look those people below aren't going to stop and ask you what apartment you live in, so move it or die those are your options." The man started running again until they finally got to the roof.

"Man what do we do now? We're boxed in up here and the only way out is through them," said Chico. Already he could hear the people chasing them were near.

"You're going to cover that door and shoot anyone that comes through that isn't me," said Chuck as he handed Chico the 47. "Wish me luck" said Chuck as yanked on off a section to antenna wire securing in to a satellite dish. "Here goes nothing," said Chuck as he leaped over the side of the building and swung around coming in through a corridor window two floors below. He broke through rolling like a ball and as he came up he grabbed shards of glass throwing them like shuirkens taking out two mercs on the steps. They cringed in pain opening fire wildly with HK UMPs taking out members of their own team.

"What's going on down there," radioed someone above and in the confusion Chuck ran turning he slid backward firing up the steps. He stopped sliding when hit bodies of the men then on the stairs above men dropped down the stair well as he darted them. Grabbing a couple of grenades off the fallen mercs, he pulled the pins dropping then down the stairs. He rolled over and covered his head as he heard them bouncing off the steps as they went down.

"Oh God," he heard someone yell as two explosions tore up the steps cutting the lower floors from those above which was what Chuck wanted now the only way up was the fire escape. Chuck got up and ran to the fire escape but two men were already going up. He drew his dart gun charging the window. He leaped out tranqing the one but lost his pistol when he had to grab the railing to keep from falling. Chuck thought for sure this was it as the other merc had him dead to rights as he pointed his HK UMP at him but before he could squeeze the trigger he dropped over the side.

Sarah didn't wait the half hour for Chuck to call back. She jumped in Ellie's car and had the Tac team on the road in record time. This was the only solid lead they had and she didn't want to risk losing it or that's what she told the General to sell it. She just didn't like Chuck going into a hostile situation without her.

They were just pulling up when the fourth floor erupted in a fireball then they saw mercs running around the building like black ants. Sarah knew she was the woman from Orkin. She was about to have the Tac team engaged when she watch Chuck leap off the roof and go crashing back inside.

"Can you tell Agent Carmichael to leave a few for us," said the Tac Team leader as he covered his eyes from the sun watching Chuck in action.

"I'm going to have a talk with him. You can bank on that," said Sarah as she pulled out a Barrett .50 caliber from the back of the mobile command center.

"Men let's let them know we're here, light 'em up." But as he radioed the attack two explosions went off inside the building. "Up there on the fire escape," pointed the team leader but Sarah was way ahead. She was covering Chuck's floor with the scope.

"Jesus Chuck," said Sarah as she saw him come leaping back out darting the one. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw he almost went over the side. There was no hesitation the weapon exploded as the shot echoed off the buildings, the spent round made a binging sound as it was ejected then hit the asphalt. She watched through the scope as the merc doubled over then dropped off the fire escape. Chuck waved then pointed up on the roof.

"Good shooting Agent Carmichael. I just got word from our men the building or I should say what's left of it is ours. Here comes the other Agent Carmichael," said the team leader but Sarah was already on her way to meet them.

"Sarah before you get mad listen I had everything under control until the mercs showed up," said Chuck but the moment she show him her anger melted away.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Sarah said as she hugged him and they kissed. "You know you could use a dusting." She patted his jacket and a dust cloud came off. "I need to take you home so you can get cleaned up."

"No time Chico here told me where Monica and her group are hold up. We need to regroup and head out. They're in an old aerosol factory located in the old industrial area."

"Team Leader, you need to get your men together," said Sarah. Chuck was right and if this was going to work they had to strike quickly.

"I heard but what do we do with the civilians?" said the Team Leader point to Chico, Maria and Angelica. "Do we take them along?"

"I'm afraid so they'll have to. I promised them immunity and witsec," said Chuck as he looked down at the ground.

"Chuck, load them up in Ellie's car," said Sarah. "We can call in have the General with another team meet us. I know she'll want to coordinate the raid. The civilians can be taken away before we make our incursion."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. "As you can see Monica has a contract out on Chico and they don't care about collateral. So you can see we have to take them with us."

"You don't have to justify anything to me," said Sarah. "But you and I both know how Beckman is going to react when she finds out what you promised. What is this stuff anyway in the backpack?"

"I don't know but Chico stole that stuff from Monica then tried to sell it on E-bay," said Chuck. "And with everything going on I haven't had a chance to look at it."

"You didn't put you sister's address down, did you?" asked Sarah. She didn't think anyone could be that stupid but she was wrong. "Maria if I were you I'd shoot him."

"And she would," said Chuck as he laid the contents of the backpack on the dashboard of Ellie's car. "This is interesting. What do you make of this?"

"I don't know," said Sarah as she looked at the pieces while she was driving following the Tac team's van. "I'm not getting anything. What do you think they go to?"

"See that's the problem. Rick and Vicky made the same mistake," said Chuck. "You have to look at the pieces as how would they fit together and how they would work individually. First note that they all have Cyrillic writing on them."

"Right now I'm trying to notice the road and the taillights of the van before I read the license plate up close. I'm sorry okay so their Russian," said Sarah. She couldn't help but get a little angry. For a moment she caught herself thinking Chuck risked his life for a bag of junk. "Well it makes sense since Stefan chased Monica from Russia and Anatoly told us this other person Tuberg made multiple visits. Are you saying this stuff comes from that island?"

"I think it begs the question and if we show this to Anatoly he's going to have a cow. I believe what you're looking at are pieces of a nebulizer that was intended to weaponized biological material like anthrax. Makes sense that they'd use an old aerosol company, a place where they'd have everything to take a biological weapon and turn it into an aerosol spray."

"But we've got their parts, so have we put a monkey wrench in their plans?"

"We might have slowed them down but they can find replacement pieces like off the E-Bay," said Chuck as he looked back at Chico in the mirror. "My question is the biological material, where are they incubating it. To spread the type of terror these people seem to want they'd need more than what they could've carried from Russia. But that doesn't mean they can't incubate more especially if they infected a large enough group of hosts."

"We're here Agents Carmichael. The General radioed in and gave us the go ahead for ingression but at the first sign of any bio hazards we're to pull back."

An hour before inside the warehouse a phone rang inside and Monica answered.

"What phone are you using to call me? I almost didn't answer… What do you mean our location has been compromised? … I see but we won't be able to bring the nebulizer with us so you're going to have to get us one. … I don't care about your cover. This is important you know that and without it we can't finish out demonstration. …Bring it to the secondary site. I'll get the guys started setting up as soon as we get there. _Dasvidaniya_ starshaya sestra," said Monica as she hung up then she turned to her men. "Everyone grab what you can, let's go this place has been compromised. Arm the booby traps on the way out and leave the radio playing."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Sarah told Ellie she had to go Sarah tried to act like nothing was the matter but Ellie could tell by the way she kept looking at her watch that something was up. Then after a few minutes she asked to borrow her car. Now she was alone in deep in the world of espionage in the CIA's deep database with Sam. Ellie looked up the good doctor's credentials and they checked out. Then she enlarged her search parameters to include Elizabeth's family and in particular she was looking into her brothers when Clara came home.

"Mom what's for lunch? Sam and me are getting hungry…" said Clara but Ellie corrected her.

"You mean Sam and I but it's not that late is it?" She said as she looked at her watch but yes it was. Time had slipped by as she was lost in intrigue and cyberspace. "How about I warm up some soup and we make sandwiches? Just let me set this aside." She laid Sarah's tablet on the counter top and let it do an automated search that she could check the results when they finished. "Where's Sam?"

"She's in the living room watch TV with Mr. Rabbit. The patient needs to move around after the operation to regain full use of the appendage."

"What? Where did you guys hear that from? There's no way you two could've come up with that on your own."

"It's here in the notes Dad left for Sam after the operation" said Clara as she showed Ellie the piece of paper with Doctor's orders written across the top. "Sam had me read it to her. You need to see her follow me but be quiet."

Clara took Ellie into the living room and sitting on the sofa next to Mr. Rabbit was Sam. She had put on one of Clara's white smocks from when she was little and did play school. Then she retrieved Ellie's stethoscope and had it hanging around her neck. It was almost as big as she was.

"Is there a doctor in the house," said Ellie as she walked over to Sam. Sam looked up and smiled she put on the stethoscope placing the end on Mr. Rabbit as if she were listening to his heart and lungs. Then she coughed for him.

"Mom isn't that your car?" said Clara as she pointed at the television. Ellie looked over at the TV. On was the local news about a events just in.

"Local fire brigades are putting out an apartment building fire thought to have been started by a gas leak on the fourth floor. Although it has yet to be confirmed there doesn't seem to have been any fatalities due to the quick response time of local firefighters more in the evening news. Now for happier events the New Year's gala is still on track down at the Navy Pier despite the expected fridge weather. Artic winds are expected to dip down over the great lakes into the Windy City making it live up to its nickname. Organizers state they are prepared and have installed covered pavilions with patio heaters. The sound and light show they promise will be like nothing ever seen before or that's what they're promising…"

"Okay enough television let's got to the kitchen and get lunch ready" said Ellie as she got everyone into the kitchen. She made peanut and jelly sandwiches on toast while warming up the soup in the microwave she took out of her freezer. For Sam she made her a jelly sandwich without the peanut butter to go with her soup."

As they sat down to eat Sam looked up at Ellie then at Mr. Rabbit and Ellie knew what she wanted. She placed a small empty bowel next the Sam's with a spoon so the duty nurse could pretend she was feeling her patient.

"I can see medical school in your future," said Ellie as she gave Sam a kiss on the forehead. Then she glanced over at her daughter who was eating her sandwich. Unfortunately for Devon, Clara was showing she had all the instincts that would make her a super spy but she'd never tell her father that. Ellie smile at the two of them as she could hear Devon in her head say, 'but that's not safe.'

Ellie got everyone fed then Clara and Sam went into the living room while Ellie put everything away. Then she went back to work picking up Sarah's tablet she pulled up a chair at the kitchen table where she could keep an eye on the girls while she continued her investigation. The tablet had gone into standby mode Ellie hoped it wouldn't ask for a password when she woke it up.

"Please play nice," she said as she pressed the button. She looked up at the girls who were playing doctor.

"Aira," said Sam then she coughed holding out the end of stethoscope to listen to Clara's heart. Ellie knew then what she needed to get for Sam. Then the tablet animated and the screen came on with the results of her search. As Ellie read she realized he had to call Sarah right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon was at work trying to set up a Skype connection in the quarantine area for Stefan. He thought it might be good for the morale of those inside to be able to communicate with the outside world. But General Beckman was less inclined to go along so he took advantage of her being absent to get it done. As soon as Agnes told him she left in a hurry he knew it was now or never so he was pushing his IT people to make it happen.

"Everything is ready to so," said the Tech guy. I've got four tablets connected to the hospital's mainframe. There's only one catch. You need to get the Administrator to sign off before I can release them to you. Once they go into the quarantine zone they're gone."

"I guess it would be kind of hard to disinfect them without submerging the in some sort of cleaning agent."

"Not very good on the electronic parts not to mention they're not water proof so once they go in and you're done with them they go to the incinerator like everything else."

"I wish you wouldn't remind me of that," said Devon. That was a reoccurring dream he started having after the first patient died and half the reason he wasn't sleeping now. "I'll go get the signature just have them standing by the airlock."

He took the clipboard with the release form then went to find the administrator. He first checked her office but her secretary told him she was down in the cafeteria. There he found her sitting in a corner sipping coffee.

"Here you are. I need your signature on this release form right away," said Devon. But she just sat there staring off into space. "Did you hear me I need your signature?"

"What? You need what? Oh yes my signature," she said. She signed then slid the clipboard back to him. He always thought she was odd but now she was acting even stranger than normal.

"What's the matter? You look like you're out of it, doctor term. Do you want to come with me and let me run some tests," said Devon thinking with everything going on he really didn't have the time.

"No, no I'm… Well there's nothing for me to administer. The military and the CDC have taken over the hospital so sitting here or sitting in my office is the same. The only difference is the coffee's better."

"You could come upstairs and help with the patients," said Devon. He didn't know why it just came out but if she wanted to wallow in self-pity she should see people who were really bad off.

"I have a degree in management with a master's in hospital management. I don't know anything about medicine or being a doctor."

"If you come along I'll teach you and to sit by someone's side and listen you don't need a degree all you need to do is care. That's why we're called health care providers. Care is always in the middle."

She got up and followed him up to the quarantine zone where he passed the clipboard to their IT guy. There were a lot of astonished faces as everyone watched the administer suit up and follow Devon into the hot zone.

"I forgot to ask you, how did the lunch go with the Doctor? I take it well if she's downstairs in the lab. Although she's not the great catch that I thought she was."

"What do you mean," said Devon as Agnes met them to give her brief on the current status of the patients on the ward.

"Some questions arose about her research methods. Some of the people at Princeton thought her work was tainted by her father's research."

"What does her father have to do with her? I thought her parents died in an automobile accident when she was young."

"Yes and I didn't know anything about him but one of the old members of the board at Princeton knew him. They actually shared a laboratory in the university. Her father wasn't famous or anything just he had this idea of a Jurassic park of microbes but he died then everything went away. The man made sure her position at Princeton was pulled so she came here."

"The way she talked it was like she was doing us a favor coming here," said Devon as Agnes stood next to them listening.

"Some favor," said Agnes. "I don't normally talk ill about the doctors I work with but that woman has the bedside of an undertaker. The only reason she comes up here is to take blood samples. Leeches interact more with their hosts."

"Where is she at any way," asked the administrator looking around but with everyone is spacesuits it was hard to tell who was who.

"I don't know the last time I saw her she was down in the lab but that was some time ago," said Agnes. "Actually it was when I was looking for you."

"Whatever, we don't have time for her. Let's get this started tell me what's gone on since I was last here. How many more have we lost?"

"Unfortunately two more, Doctor I don't want to question directions but this protocol she's got everyone using. The wide spectrum antibiotic doesn't seem to be working. The only people that seem to be stable for the moment are Mr. Casey and Mr. Stefan."

"That's what we have until we can come up with something more effective but I thought she was supposed to be experimenting with different cures?"

"I did too but nothing yet. She says she's still working on it but why does she have so many petri dishes in the incubators. Does she need that much biological matter?"

"I thought the same thing and I asked her but she just ignored me. I was also concerned about the way she was handling the material. It seemed to me she was being a little cavalier with safety procedures dealing with possible bio hazardous material."

"Well I think I've heard enough," said the administrator as she headed for the exit. "I'm not a doctor but I know how to manage and I also know how to fire. I'm going to tell Dr. Myer not to get too comfortable here because when this is done she needs to find another hospital to work in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was standing in the command and control vehicle looking over the incursion plans for the ex-aerosol factory. They moved a satellite overhead to take pictures but the building had a metal roof so with the sun shining down on it made it difficult to get a good IR reading. The fact that they didn't seem to be able to detect movement didn't make her feel good about the raid.

"Chuck are you sure about what Tony Orlando and Dawn gave you," said General Beckman. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Hold up and let's see what we can find out," said Chuck as he launched a small dragon fly drone with bio sensor and video camera. Chuck had the video feed cued with the Flight of the Bumble Bee. Sarah swallowed a laugh but everyone else in the van didn't only the General didn't find it that humorous.

"Chuck is that noise necessary," said the General as she stood over the top of him looking at the monitor.

"This is just a pre-mission theme song and I let you slid on the Tony Orlando and Dawn remark. But for a moment I thought the Colonel was standing behind me."

"I'm not and he isn't so cut the racket," said the General as the drone entered through an open window on the third floor.

"I was anyway. We're inside the factory now. Bio readings are normal and I'm not seeing anyone," said Chuck as he flew the drone through the maze of offices then down to the plant floor.

"Wait," said Sarah as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hover close to the main doors. There by the side do you see that they've left presents."

"I bet they've booby trapped all the doors. The only way in is to cut through the wall. If we had some aluminum powder and iron oxide…"

"I get it," said Sarah. "Yeah we can make some thermite and burn our way in using a laser pointed to ignite it."

"You make nerd talk sound so sexy," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Can we get back to the mission at hand boys and girl," said the General as she cross her arms. "Major, let's make it happen."

"She's just grumpy because she's here and Roan's in Palm Springs. Knowing Roan he's probably not alone," whispered Chuck to Sarah. She elbowed him to be quiet.

In a few minutes they were inside walking around the factory. Everything was in place to begin production but no one was there. Obviously someone had tipped them off that they were coming. The question was who. Beckman was leaning towards Tony Orlando but Chico had been with them out of pocket but it could've been one of the snakes. The General had her people do a check with the cell phone towers that covered the area to see if any calls had been routed through. It was a long shot but worth trying.

"The factory seemed ready to go into production. Chico inadvertently had stolen key pieces but if they had them then the factory could've started mass producing tons of aerosol. There was just one thing missing," said Chuck as he walked around looking the facility over.

"What is it," asked the General as she walked behind Chuck and Sarah. She looked even grumpier than before. "Do you two always have to hold hands and touch each other?"

"It's called a hug, Diane and if you want I can give you one now to show you how much I care."

"You do and I'll have you thrown into the stockade. Okay you said something was missing, what is it?" asked the General as she tried to regain her composure.

"The bio matter for the virus," said Sarah. "If they wanted to plant bio bombs they need the bio matter to a weaponized aerosol. Without the bio matter the aerosol is just inert gas and nothing else."

"But don't they have that already from Vozorhdeniya Island? Although I thought all that was destroyed in 2002. But wasn't that what Stefan chasing this Monica person trying to retrieve?"

"Chuck you're thinking about your other theory, aren't you," said Sarah. "General, Chuck thinks Stefan was the target. These people wanted to infect him or someone like him to experiment and see how this virus would react to someone who had been… well given a number of immunizations making his system extremely resilient."

"Don't you see, that was the only way they could perfect this into the perfect virus. Their aim was to create another mass extinction so we'd follow the path of the mammoth."

"Where could they produce that much bio matter? Stefan is in quarantine with everyone else but if what you say is true then the Colonel would be another perfect candidate," said the General as her phone rang. "Beckman here. … Are you sure? My God get a team over there right away. We're on our way."

"What is it," asked Chuck as she hung up. This was the first time he could remember seeing the General actually looking disturbed.

"In the Command vehicle now, let's go," said Beckman as she ran out and climbed in. Chuck and Sarah followed her climbing in the back. "Driver, Chicago Medical center on the double use lights and sirens don whatever you have to do but get us there on the double," said the General. "That call I just got was from out people triangulating telephone calls into the factory. A call was made a few minutes ago from the hospital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The administrator walked into the lab to find the incubators empty and sitting on the counter top were several med bags packed ready to be taken away. She went over to one opening it up to find it was filled with petri dishes with organic material. The content of the incubators were in the bags. There were other things boxed up along with a nebulizer, a compressor and other things.

"Leave that alone," she heard from behind her. Turning around she found Dr. Myer standing in the doorway with another woman and three men.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't take this it's not yours. First of all it's not safe and secondly this is hospital property."

"And who's going to stop us Marlene, you? I don't think so," said Monica. She nodded to her men; they walked over shove Marlene out of their way then started picking up the bags and boxes. As she hit the floor she reached in and got out her phone but as she was dialing for help Liz grabbed it.

"I'll take that," said Lis as she yanked the phone out of her hand tossing it away. "Just stay there until we leave and you won't get hurt."

"Liz, you're a doctor how can you go along with this madness. This woman and her men what have they done to you? Are you so brainwashed, you can't see the folly in this?"

"They haven't done anything to me. We're finishing our father's work. It's what he wanted to do to give the world a fresh start before they killed him and my mother. My father worked for them then in the end when they didn't need him anymore they got rid of him and my mother.

"What are you talking about? Them who? Who did your father work for? There are scientists who believe your father was mad. Are you sure he didn't kill you mother? Can you be sure?"

"Yes, because I was there," said Monica as she took off her wig. Under the wig there was no hair just a lot of scar tissue. "You see this face was like that too. I had to have my face reconstructed after the fire that killed my parents. That's right Liz and I are sisters, twins as a matter of fact," said Monica as she walked over to Marlene. "A lot of people say hateful things about our father but none of them are true. He loved us and so did our mother. No one understands how much he loved us."

"Come on Monica it's time to go," said Liz. "We need to go."

"Go ahead I'll be right there." Liz turned and left. Just outside the door she heard the sound of a suppressed pistol fire then Monica came out.

"Was that necessary?" asked Liz.

"No loose ends. Come on other people will be here soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was in the back of the Command vehicle riding with Chuck as they went racing back to the hospital when her phone rang. From the caller id she could see it was Ellie but given what was going on she didn't know if she should take it. However, Chuck looked over and whispered in her ear to answer. It could be something important with Sam.

"Ellie I really can't speak right now we're…" But Ellie interrupted as she began telling Sarah what she discovered. "Wait, wait let me put you on speaker so everyone else can hear. There go ahead."

"I discovered that it is true that Elizabeth Myer had two brothers who were doctors but they were both killed in Chechnya fighting for the rebels. I found a photo of her attending their funeral in Grozny and there's a mystery woman standing next to Liz. From what I heard she looks like this woman you're looking for."

"Thanks El," said Chuck. He realized what data base she had to have access to in order to get this information and who had to have given it to her. If General Beckman found out Sarah would be in trouble.

"There's more what Liz said her parents were killed in an automobile accident outside of Sevastopol.

"From the clipping Liz's parents were listed as being killed but she told us that she had a twin sister that was killed in the accident too. None is listed. Then there's the accident, I'm looking at photos taken on scene. The car is in the middle of the road with no other vehicle around. Yet the article says…."

"There was a head on collision. Begs the question with what? I see what you're saying something doesn't sound right. Ellie we've got to go we're pulling in at the hospital parking lot. Thanks," said Chuck as he hung up.

"Sounds like you sister Chuck was navigating on our deep database," said Beckman. "You should know better than let a civilian have access even if she's your sister Chuck. I expect you to be more professional."

"You're right General but I was busy running down these leads and Ellie had a hunch about Dr. Myer which seems to have been right. But you're right and I'm sorry," said Chuck as he squeezed Sarah's hand and shook his head no. "Be quiet," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"Really, this isn't the most appropriate time. Can we get a move on it," said the General as she jumped out.

"She really needs to go spend some time with Roan," said Chuck as he helped Sarah out.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Pulling up in front of the hospital Beckman organized her men in the lobby while Chuck and Sarah ran to the laboratory. They knew they had to get there in a hurry but what they found they weren't prepared for. Lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was Marlene and the rest of the Lab was empty. At first they thought she was gone but Chuck checked for a pulse and found a weak one. Sarah grabbed a nurse and a stretcher from the hall then she and Chuck rushed the hospital manager to an operating room while Sarah was on the radio with the General.

"Set up an IV with type O," yelled Chuck. "Then get me a doctor. Sarah, tell the General to send some people to the loading ramps and have someone secure the CCTV footage maybe we'll get lucky. Where's the duty doctor?"

"I'm sorry but Dr. Woodcomb is in the quarantine zone. We've sent for him," said the nurse. "But it takes time to get through Decon." Chuck couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"Chuck, we don't have time we're losing her. She's going into ventricular fibrillation," said Sarah as Marlene began to flat line. Alarms sounded from the EKG. Chuck flashed.

"Okay I got this. Nurse we need to defibrillate hand me the paddles and charge the machine, clear," yelled Chuck as he placed the paddles on Marlene. Her body jerked as he charged them. "Tell me you've got something." Chuck yelled over at Sarah.

"Yes, she's back," said Sarah, "Good work Sweetie." Sarah monitored the EKG machine as the screen indicated she had a slow but steady heartbeat. "Chuck, she won't survive another episode."

"You're right she won't, we need to stabilize her. A hospital full of doctors and you can't find me one to operate on this woman."

"I hate to point out the obvious but it's up to us. You got this just think about what Captain Awesome would do?" said Sarah as she brought the surgical tray over next to him. Time to be awesome I know you can."

"Awesome… Awesome went to medical school then interned then operated after having years of schooling and experience but I don't have that time," said Chuck as he picked up a scalpel and flashed.

"Doctor, are you alright," said the nurse standing next to him. She noticed his knees seemed weak almost going out from under him. This was no time to pass out at the sight of blood.

"Thanks for calling me doctor … we both know I'm not. No, I'm not but we've got this. Nurse, give the patient ten ccs of lidocaine. Sarah, give her oxygen then come and stand next to me. We're going in." Chuck put gloves on then had the nurse exposed the wound. He flushed it out with disinfectant then probed inside with forceps extracting the bullet. Once he removed the projectile Marlene's blood pressure went up and her pulse increased. The bullet had lodged against an artery causing a partial obstruction. Now that it was removed her vitals were returning back to normal.

"Bro I got word you needed some help," said Devon as he walked in scrubbed and ready to go. "But looks like you did what I would've done. I'll take over from here and close up that is if you don't mind."

"She's all yours. We just we need to talk to her as soon as she's able and… even before for that matter. Devon we found her in the lab and it was completely emptied any idea what happened?"

"That can't be. My God there were over fifty petri dishes full of bio mass Liz was cultivating…Oh my Lord, Liz. Where's she at?"

"I think she's in on it. If she didn't shoot Marlene she was there when it happened. Finish here then come and see us in the lab we need to talk."

"Sweetie come on you need to wash up the General wants to regroup in five in the lab. Devon, Chuck's right we need to talk to you and anyone else Liz dealt with here in the hospital."

Chuck and Sarah went out into the scrub room where they washed up after dropping their bloody gloves in the bio waste container. Sarah noticed Chuck staring off in the distance as he scrubbed his hands.

"What is it? You're thinking about something. What is it that's bothering you? I know you by now and I can see that little squirrel running around in your head."

"See what? Oh it's what Ellie said about the accident you know the one that killed Liz's parents. Liz told Ellie that her twin sister was killed in the car with her parents but the clippings and Russian newspapers don't mention a child being in the accident."

"It could've been an oversight or just left out," said Sarah. But he was right her story didn't match published facts. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know but I think it's important. You go see the General and tell her I'm on my way. Don't tell her but I want to call Anatoly first and ask him to do a little investigating for us. I'll be right there, it won't take long I promise."

"You promise because she's already mad at you over Ellie. You should've let me take the heat, it was my fault. I let Ellie use my tablet and password."

"The General is always mad at me for one reason or another but she knows she owes me so nothing will ever come of it. Besides I was doing what any good husband should do cover for his wife," said Chuck as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Just hurry up and don't always count on Beckman being so forgiving. Remember she sent Roan back into Fatima's palace after his cover was blown even though she and Roan are an item."

"I hear you and I'll be quick," said Chuck as he gave her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz and Monica drove out of the hospital parking lot and were about to turn out on West Augusta leaving the Ukrainian village when they were passed by line of black SUVs with blue lights flashing and sirens screaming. Monica smiled as she watched the vehicles go barreling by knowing they had just gotten out in the time. Looking over at Liza, Monica could see she wasn't happy with the new change in their game plans.

"Smile, it's not so bad sestrenka now we can be together and everyone will know about our father's work. I know you're afraid because you're going to have to give up your old life. It's only normal. I was afraid when I left with Mom and Dad but I adjusted. You will too you'll see. I gave up everything but I learned to live with it you will too."

"We're twins so stop calling me little sister. Besides I came out first that's what Mom always told me so if anything I'm the eldest. I still don't understand why they took you and left us behind. Why couldn't we all go?"

"I told you, the KGB told them they could only take one of us with them. Then when Evan and Nicky got sick the choice fell on either you or me and they thought I could adjust better than you. Dad was happy when he found out you took up his studies," said Monica as they drove to the new safe house.

"I know I just wish he could see us together now," said Liz as she looked out the van window. "Monica, who are these men that are working for you? Did they fight with Evan and Nicky at Gorky?"

"They're all freedom fighters if that's what you want to know. Each and every one of them is willing to die for a free homeland. This is what our father wanted you read it in his journals. Liz this isn't the time to have a change of heart. We've come too far and we've done too much to go back now. You've got to be strong and see this through."

"You don't have to preach to me. I know what's at stake and what we've done," said Liz. Monica was well aware that up until now she had taken all the risks and done the things that needed to be done while Liz had kept her hand clean working in the lab. She also resented it if the truth were known but this was the way things had to be to complete their father's work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Anatoly got Chuck's call for help he was already on his way deep in the Ural Mountains. He was headed to a cabin tucked away from civilization not far from Pokrovsk-Ural'skiy. A dacha owned by Igor Troski an elderly man who today was out splitting wood with an axe. Anatoly had to dig in the deep archives of the former KGB to come up with Igor's name and if it was hidden that deep no one wanted it to come to light. But Stefan and Chuck were Anatoly's friends and at the risk of ending up in the Volga he paid Igor a visit.

"Privet" said Anatoly as he got out of his car. The weather was cold he could see his breath as he talked but Igor was splitting wood in nothing but a shirt and taking shots of vodka between swings. He basically ignored Anatoly and kept on swinging. "I said hello Mr. Troski. I have a few questions for you. State matter," said Anatoly holding up his FSB badge.

"What State? There are so many these days it's hard to keep track. What does the FSB want with an old solider like me?" asked Igor as he swung his axe down and the block of wood broke in two.

"Your name came up in an investigation I'm conducting," said Anatoly as he placed his hand on his service pistol. From what he read about Igor he was not sure he could trust him. "I came to you for information."

"Information about a case? I haven't left this place since Gorbachev left office so I don't see how anything I have to say can…." Anatoly cut him off.

"I need information on Frederick Myer," said Anatoly. Igor dropped his axe then look over at Anatoly as if he were studying him.

"Are you here to kill me?" Igor asked bluntly. "Because if you are come back in a month and my cancer will have done your job for you."

"I'm not here to kill you; I'm here for information like I said and why would I want to kill you? I figured there was something going on when I had to dig deep for information on Doctor…" This time Igor cut him off.

"Don't repeat that name. Come with me inside the house," said Igor as he lead Anatoly inside the dacha. The cabin was built around one large room with a roaring fireplace and a blackened kettle of water hanging over the blaze. "Frederick Myer, I thought I'd take that name to my grave. Would you like some tea or vodka?"

"A tea would be good, spasibo, thank you," said Anatoly as Igor prepared two cups. He couldn't help but noticed the pharmacy Igor had on his mantel above the fire place.

"You should see the collection I have in the bedroom next to my bed," said Igor as he came back with their tea.

"Doesn't do any good taking them with vodka" said Anatoly remarking at the way Igor was downing swigs outside while he was chopping wood.

"Oh that, that's water I saw you coming before you got to the house so I had to put on my little act until I could tell who I was dealing with. Dr. Frederick Myer was one of ours, an illegal we planted in the US then when his time was over we brought him back with his wife another illegal and a daughter."

"He was a scientist who worked on Rebirth Island."

"Yes, he took his Russian name Andrei Potskov but his return was less than successful."

"I don't understand and why is his file nowhere to be found?"

"There are those people who joke about blowing up the world; well he was serious about it. The man was a raving lunatic with a degree in virology. One of his ideas was in order to create the perfect socialist state was to exterminate everyone and start again. He said if we erased the blackboard we could write everything and he was actually trying to do it."

"How far did he get?"

"I don't know, all his research material was packed up and put in boxes on Vozrozhdeniya Island where it was archived. In Lubyanka square it was decided that the good doctor's brain had to stop working."

"I supposed you were given the task."

"I worked in Spetsbureau 13 Otdel mokrykh del, Department of wet affairs, at the time. The doctor never got the hang of driving over here. There was a fiery accident outside of Sevastopol almost in the same place as before but this time his wife died and almost his daughter."

"The daughter do you know what happened to her?" asked Anatoly. His interest was perked when he heard Igor mention her.

"She was an odd one. She joined the secret service then went to fight in Chechenia where I heard she disappeared. I figured the rebels got her. But when everything went to pot I left that life and moved here that's when I found out I had terminal cancer. I guess I'm still alive only because I won't be soon.

"Would you know this girl if you saw a picture of her," asked Anatoly as he pulled out his phone and showed him a photo.

"Yes that's her all right. When I heard she was killed by the rebels I didn't think it was possible. The last time I saw her she was too pissed."

"The last time you saw her? You told her about her father, didn't you? You went and found her to tell her the truth about what happened to him."

"She had a right to know and I'm dying. There are just some things I needed to get off my conscience before the end."

"But at what price. What if I told you she found her sister who happens to be a virologist like her father and they're trying to complete their father's dream? How does your conscience feel about that?"

"Looks like I'll have a lot of company on the other side," said Igor as he sat his tea cup down. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got wood to split."

"You're an idiot," said Anatoly as he got up and walked out the door slamming it as he left.

"No I'm dead," said the old man as he took their tea cups away.

Anatoly got into his car and headed back to the helicopter that had brought him where he was. On the way to the field he took out his phone and dialed Chuck. The road was slippery with ice and snow so he put the phone on speaker when Chuck answered.

"Chuck this is Anatoly. I've got the information you asked for. I just finished interrogating Igor Troski…" Chuck cut him off.

"Anatoly you know who he is or was," said Chuck. "Spetsbureau 13 Otdel mokrykh del. You need to be careful."

"Now he's just a sick old fool," said Anatoly as he told Chuck what he found out. "I'm telling you this now because I have a feeling someone is going to pay me a visit and tell me to keep my nose out of this. But at least I got you this before that happens. How's Stefan doing?"

"Not well I'm afraid. We set up a Skype connect so he can talk to his wife and kids but how do you tell someone you love goodbye. I wish I had more. There's something I missing here something important."

"Well if anyone can solve this it's you. I'm probably going to be given some time off so I think I'll take my wife and pay a visit to Stefan's. I feel we need to be close to her right now. How is your friend, John Casey?"

"Thanks for asking. He's in the same situation as Stefan. I need to find these people Anatoly. You don't have any idea where they might be holed up?"

"You didn't hear this from me but if you take some people and go down Chicago Avenue around 800 North there's a rundown apartment complex. There is a basement under the basement. It's a safe house we use in case someone needs to lay low. There are a couple of agents that rotate in to guard the place and keep an eye out. Please be nice to them and just send them home."

"Thanks Anatoly I need to go I can already hear my General yelling for me. I'll get word to Stefan you were asking about him."

"Spasibo," said Anatoly as he hung up. Chuck finished walking down the corridor to the lab where the General had her arms cross and tapping the floor with her foot.

"I'm glad you could grace us with your presence Agent Carmichael. As I was telling everyone who managed to get here when I called them we need to get out there and find these people. They took us for a ride and made us look like idiots while we gave them the means to stock pile their product. Their next step will be to put the product in canisters for distribution. People we need a location!"

"Chicago Avenue around 800 north, a rundown apartment complex. The complex has a basement under the basement. If they aren't there we'll find two Russian guards I promised we'd bag, tag then send them home. But if the Myer sisters are there the Russians will be dead. I was late for a reason General."

"Well the rest of you don't just stand around. Let's get a team over there on the double," said the General. "Agent Carmichael you can brief me on our way over there."

"I'll be right there," said Chuck as he looked at the bulletin board in the laboratory. Sarah walked up behind him and put her arm around his waist then kissed him on the neck. The General was about to yell at Chuck to come along but when she saw Sarah kiss him she just shook her head then left to see where everyone else was.

"You need to come along. I thought the General was going to blow a gasket or something before you got here. You saved yourself with that little bit of intel. I take it Anatoly came through."

"What?... Oh yeah he gave me some good information but I just noticed this," said Chuck as he pulled down off the board a notice about the activities that were planned on the Navy Pier.

"What are you thinking that Monica and Liz might use this as place to release the pathogen? It would be an ideal location most of the activities are under covered areas. But you don't think they'd do anything in the Children's Museum do you?"

"I hope not but their father was criminally insane. Come on let's take this with us and you can listen as I brief the General."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Ellie's, Sam and Clara were bored with playing in Clara's room so they went out and flopped on the sofa. Sam was still playing nurse to Mr. Rabbit and now Clara had become her patient as she listened to her heart beat. Sam had mastered doctor down well. When she took Clara's pulse she made a face that looked concerned then just shook her head.

"What's the matter doctor" asked Ellie trying not to laugh.

"Aira no good," said Sam shaking her head with a serious look like Clara was on her death bed or she had something terminally wrong.

"I've been saying that for years," said Ellie as she laughed. She couldn't hold it in anymore Sam was just too cute and with her serious look it was just too much.

"Oh Mom thanks," said Clara as their house phone rang. Ellie answered.

"Clara it's for you. One of your little friends from school, Debbie Martin," said Ellie as she passed the phone to Clara. Sam was not going to let her patient get away and went over to Clara standing next to her as she talked on the phone.

"You're going where? …. I see …. I don't know I have to ask my Mom, let me check," said Clara as she turned to her mother. "Mom, Debbie has an extra ticket for the Children's Museum. She was going to go with Sue but Sue can't go because she's got the flu and is throwing up so she wants me to go with her. Her mother will escort us. Please I'm bored crazy here, sorry Sam."

"Aira no good," said Sam as she held out the end of the stethoscope.

"You know how your father feels about the Navy Pier. For some reason he thinks the fleet's in or something."

"What does that mean? Dad doesn't have to know," said Clara coming up with a stratagem around her father. "We could tell him I went over to Debbie's house which is true."

"No absolutely not. I don't like half-truths. Okay you can go but when your father asks where you went we tell him the full truth. And Clara I want you to always tell us the truth no matter what. I promise we won't get mad at you."

"Does this also cover you two and when you backed into Dad's car?"

"Don't you need to get ready?"


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

A lookout on the roof heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance but couldn't seem to find it when he scanned the skies with his binoculars. Then the sound changed it was as if there were two now but he couldn't find either one. Then it was suddenly there, it appeared in front of him with Chicago News painted on the side.

"Gregor, we've got a news crew off to our three o'clock," radioed the lookout. Now he could make out the distinctive sound of another chopper behind him. What's this, thought the man, a news convention or something. He turned to have a look at this one but as he was focusing his binoculars he saw the reflection from the sniper's scope. "Crap," but before he could radio anyone he was knocked backward on the roof top as his binoculars exploded in his hand when a round passed through one of lens. Minutes a team was dropping onto the roof top.

"Bravo team, building secured proceed with ingression," radioed a man in a black ski mask as the rest of the team leaped out of a low hovering chopper. From around a corner two vans drove down into the basement from a street access ramp.

"Wait here," said Monica as she got out. She walked over to a hidden door placed a C-4 charge on it then pounded on the door. A green light came on above the door which meant someone was looking through the hidden camera. Igniting the C-4 the door blew back inside and she ran in finishing off the dazed agent.

A little while later their lab was up and they were producing.

They quickly converted the hidden cellar under the rundown apartment building into a deadly virus canister production facility. Because of time constraints and being in a hurry the doors to the containment area were simply taped off. The people that where handling the deadly containers were people they snatched up off the street with a promise of some quick cash for little work. However, already there were signs that the unsuspecting workers were contaminated. When one coughed it seemed like it spread throughout the room until all the workers were coughing. Yet Monica and Liz worked the men communicating with the outside via radio.

"Hey lady I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'm not feeling so well can you turn down the heat in here," asked one of the men.

"Don't worry this will be all over soon and you'll get your reward. Then you'll be on your way," said Monica as she looked over at Liz.

"We've only got twelve canisters filled. We might get another twelve before they start dropping but once they do they're likely to panic."

"Don't worry I got people suited up to handle this group. There's a trap door in the back that leads down to the sewage system we'll dump this group down there. I've got men out now looking for more to bring in to replace this lot."

"I wish there was another way," said Liz looking over at the poor people. They were already dead and just didn't know it yet.

"Don't go soft on me now. I don't need you to act like Mom you need to be like Dad. Have you finished your paper yet?"

"Just about I'm putting it together now. I was thinking I should send a copy to the New England Journal of Medicine and a copy to the CDC first before we go global."

"Why? They turned their backs on Dad. They ridiculed and ostracized him for his theories. No we don't owe them anything. They can find out when the world does and then it will be too late. Then they'll wish they had listened to him."

"But you told me he defected, don't you think that made them a little angry with him," said Liz but she could see that Monica didn't like being questioned. "I'm not defending them I'm just trying to see things from their perspective."

"He defected because of their shortsightedness and envy. They tried to ruin him then when they couldn't they sent assassins to kill him. You don't know because you weren't there but I was," said Monica as she removed her wig revealing that she was bald underneath with massive scar tissue. "I know because the murder came to me feeling sorry and confessed everything to me."

"I know you told me and I'm sorry. I wish father had taken us all."

"Sometimes I used to wish the same thing but believe me it was better he didn't. Now go finish that paper while I supervise here."

Liz went off to work on their manifest while Monica watched over the workers. It wasn't long before the first worker dropped. The rest of the men stopped working as Monica stood over the top of him.

"Get up and go in the other room. There's a cot inside where you can rest a bit. Now the rest of you get back to work. Those canisters won't get filled on their own and I'm not paying you guys to stand around so move it."

"Thanks," said the sick man as he got up then slowly walked into the other room. A little while later Monica went inside with the excuse of checking on him. She closed the door behind her then came back out a little while later putting something in her pocket that looked like wire.

Liz decided she needed a break from writing and since she was the real doctor went in to check on the worker. However, she found Monica had already put the man in a body bag. She wasn't surprised it was inevitable considering the level of contamination but when she unzipped it she found he'd died of strangulation.

"Zip that back up and come along we've got a problem," said Monica as she stuck her head in room. "We've got guests follow me."

Liz walked out of the room to find Monica had executed all the workers and had two backpacks with canisters inside.

"Get you laptop and let's get going," said Monica. "We can't stay here anymore."

"What about your men," said Liz as she looked at all the bodies and blood but in a certain way this was more merciful.

"They're doing their job. Now come on we need to move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the mobile command center tucked a few blocks away out of sight General Beckman with Chuck and Sarah were reviewing the situation. They had mini drone choppers in the air with micro cameras to get an eye on the situation. The General had the blueprints pulled on the building but as can be imagined the false cellar wasn't on the schematics."

"From the drones and what you were told Chuck the entrance is here. The drone image seems to indicate the place has already been breached so it's safe to assume everyone we meet will be hostile."

"I think if we look at the history of the building we might get a better idea. One of the previous owners was Al Capone and the hidden basement in the prohibition era was a speakeasy that's why you won't find it on any blueprints."

"We've got to treat this as if the place has been contaminated. I've got hazmat suits coming in from the hospital along with medical staff."

"General the longer we wait the longer they have to work with that stuff," said Chuck feeling frustrated. "How many suits to do we have with us?"

"Five suits but the oxygen tanks aren't fully charged. We used them this morning already clearing that other building."

"No, we wait here. We know they're inside but they don't know we're here so we can… What's going on there," said Beckman as a van with Chicago Water Works written on the side drove down the entrance ramp into the basement. "Jesus who's on watch out there," said Beckman as she grabbed a radio. "Someone should've stopped them. Alpha team do you read?... Alpha team over… Alpha team nothing heard."

"General look," said Sarah as hooded men jumped out of the back of the city utility vehicle carrying HK MP5KA4s dressed in dark suits.

"I wonder what kind of water work they're here to do and those don't exactly look like plumber's tools. But I do see a monkey wrench in our works."

"Chuck, suit up take four men with you and go secure the site. I want you all to wear go-cameras," said Beckman. "Sarah before you say anything I can't risk both intersects and we need those people taken alive. Agent Carmichael we need Liz and Monica taken alive, am I clear."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck asked for volunteers then they got ready. As he was donning the hazmat Sarah hovered over him inspecting everything. "Say it I know you want to. You think you should be the one to lead this mission because you've got more experience."

"No I was thinking I should be going with you to watch your back. If having this thing in my head means I have to sit on the sidelines and watch you risk your life I want it out. I should be with you."

"I'm glad you're not coming because if something happens I know you'll be safe and Sam will be taken care of," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"You were right I should be the one going in but I still love you."

"And I love you," said Chuck as he pulled up his hood and put on his mask.

"I'd love for you to get a move on," said Beckman as she came out to see the team off. "We've got shots fired so things are going to be hot down there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the cellar things were getting heated up as the wet team had initial success getting past the entrance but they were bogged down trying to make it by a barricade defensive system that was in place. It was a system of reinforced cement walls disguised as counter tops and standing tables. Positions from which Monica's men could hold back the aggressors. Lead was flying in both directions.

"I'm tired of screwing around bring in the Kord," yelled the squad leader. He sent out a man who ran back to the van.

"I need you to help me," yelled the man to the driver. It took both of them to carry the weapon in setting up behind a wall then pushed it out during a lull. When they opened up the noise became deafening as the .50 caliber began blasting away at 750 armor piercing rounds a minute cutting through walls and people.

"I'm ready let's got," said Liz as she ran ahead of Monica.

"Stoyte, Stop or you're dead," said a man behind her in Russian. "It doesn't matter because you're dead any way." But as he was about to execute them he dropped to the ground with Chuck walking in behind him. Using the .50 caliber's noise Chuck was able to bring his team in undetected and got the drop on both.

"I think you've managed to get a kill order issued on the both of you. You're coming with me. Put down the backpacks and come along."

"I don't think so," said Monica as held out her Makarov. "Nice dart gun you've got but I don't have to shoot you in order to kill you. Look around do these people remind you of those in the hospital."

"I can't let you leave. Wait a minute," said Chuck as he looked at the bodies lying around then at them. "Why aren't you two affected? You're immune, aren't you so there is a cure."

"But you'll never get it."

"Liz what has Monica told you about your father? Did she tell you that he was an illegal planted here by the Russians."

"That's a lie," said Liz. "He defected then your people killed him so he wouldn't reveal the secrets he learned. Our father was killed in an automobile accident arranged by your people the one that left her scarred. Tell him Monica, tell him what you told me."

"Yes I'd like to hear that story," said Chuck but he could tell the air in his suit was getting thin and soon he'd need a recharge or have to take the suit off. "Tell me about Andrei Potskov aka Frederick Myer. I know everything and I know who told you your father was assassinated, Igor Troski. An old man trying to make amends for past sins but creating more in the process."

"Shut up we won't believe your lies," said Monica as she became agitated. "You people drove him from this country by no believing in him."

"He did pretty well for himself on Vozrozhdeniya Island until the Russians closed down Aralsk-7. The truth was the powers in the Kremlin saw how unstable he was and they order Troski to make him stop. You see Liz there were two automobile accidents. The first one is where Frederick Myer and his wife died. Monica wasn't even mentioned in that one. Then there was a second one where Andrei Potskov died where the whole family was supposed to die but Monica survived."

"He's lying. Can't you see he's trying to get you to turn your back on our father like everyone else did? Tell him it won't work. Tell him."

"The truth is none of you were supposed to go back to Russia with them. You all were tainted with capitalism so he was ordered to leave his children behind and being a good party member he did."

"But I proved my worth," said Monica. "I proved that I wasn't weak. I joined the Red Guard and I was picked for the Red Army."

"Yes, you were GRU Generalnovo Shtaba, Russian Army Intelligence" said Chuck as his oxygen supply was almost out and his mask began to fog. "Did you recognize your brothers before you killed them in Gorzy? Then you had your accident with your father. Did he call you to ask you to intercede for him with the powers to be?"

"He's lying" said Monica, "Come on let's go."

"Liz, you know in your heart what I telling you is true. Don't go… stay…. Please." Chuck's oxygen supply was out. He heard Sarah yelling to him in his ear to get out but everything was difficult. He dropped his pistol then fell to his knees

"Would you like to take a breath?" asked Monica as she walked up to him. "Maybe I'll just take off your mask and let you take a deep breath."

Chuck dropped to his knees falling on top of the Spetsnez. He bent over like he was gasping for air grabbing the man's NRs survival knife waiting for Monica to get close. When she got within range he pulled it and fire. The NRs survival knife has a hidden single shot chambered in the hilt. Liz screamed but Monica turned as the bullet grazed past.

"See I told you what he said was a lie," said Monica. They heard other troops coming so they turned and ran. The last thing Chuck saw before passing out was them disappearing out into a dark corner of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stood next to the mobile command van as Chuck left with his men. She went inside where she could monitor his progress. She didn't want to look like the anxious wife so she stood behind. The incursion went off without a hitch with only four men and himself Chuck was able to take down Monica's men and the wet team that the Russians had sent in.

"Can you hear me," Chuck radioed in after he took down the first hooded man. Taking off the man's ski mask he put the face in camera view. "Sarah look," said Chuck. Everyone stared back at her as she flashed.

"His name isn't important but he's a member of Spetsbureau 13, Department of wet affairs Otdel mokrykh del. Sweetie, be careful these people don't play around and they don't carry tranq guns." Chuck proceeded on.

"Major put me through to the Russian embassy. I want their ambassador on the line and he better have a good explanation for this."

"Yes ma'am, right away," said her aide as he disappeared outside pulling out his cell phone as he stepped out the back.

From Chuck's go-camera they saw him take out the team leader then they saw the bodies of the vagrant workers Monica had used then discarded like refuge.

"Chuck, remember we need them for a cure," radioed the General that make something click in Chuck and he began trying to talk them down. Seeing as Monica was a lost cause he started trying to get through to Liz.

"Something's wrong," said Sarah. "He's dropping his arm. He needs to keep Monica covered. Chuck, what's the matter?" He looked down at his oxygen gauge so they could see it through his go-camera.

"Christ, he's running out of air. I need to go," said Sarah as she started for the door.

"Stop her," ordered the General.

"Out of my way or you'll regret it," said Sarah as she shoved a couple of men against the side of the van as others tried to restrain her.

Sarah went crazy in the van and it took everyone there to hold her back. She wanted to go in and pull him out she didn't care if she didn't have a hazmat suit.

"Stand down Agent Carmichael that's an order."

"I'm done taking orders," said Sarah as she threw one of the men who was holding her from behind, over the top of her landing him on the guy in front and they both rolled out of the van on the ground outside.

"Sarah, remember your daughter. Chuck always wanted at least one of you safe to take care of her. You don't want her to grow up like Chuck and Ellie, do you?" Sarah collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

"That's not fair. You don't get to mention her name. You of all people, no," she said as she pounded the asphalt with her fists.

"The team is almost here from the hospital and they're already suited up. I promise we'll get Chuck out. Look they're here right now," said the General as another van pulled in and ten men got out in hazmat suits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz and Monica ran through the drainage system of downtown Chicago until they arrived at the end of the line which was on the shore of the Chicago River. Liz kept falling behind and Monica had to yell back at her to keep up. She wished she'd had more time back in the basement she really wanted to take care of Chuck once and for all especially now.

"I'm not going any further," said Liz. "This has to end here. I know I said I'd help you fulfill our father's dreams but you lied to me."

"You're going to trust a stranger who tried to kill your own sister. You're not going to take his word over your own flesh and blood. You ingrate.

"He didn't want to shoot you, you forced him," said Liz finally seeing what was going on around her. "Chuck never killed anyone back there, you did. Starting with that worker you strangled. No I can't do this I can't hurt anymore people. I'm going to turn myself in."

"No you're not," said Monica. "You're in this as deep as I am. You know what they'll do to you? You'll be lucky if they give you the needle but not before you spend some time behind bars. You don't look to me to be the type to do well in prison."

"I don't care what happens to me I can't do this. You use people and get rid of them like some people change clothes. Is it true, did you kill our brothers? This time try not to lie. It wasn't an accident we met at their funeral was it?" When Monica didn't deny it her silence was like a confession. "My God has all this been some big game for you to do what?"

"To get even, yes to get even if you have to know. You know how long I had to be under the knife to get this face? Do you have any idea of the pain I went through? Yes I killed them. I shot both of them down because I was told they were the ones responsible for our father's death and my disfigurement. I was coming back after my mission when that old fool showed up to confess. I should've shot him dead on the spot but he had cancer that's what he wanted. But I let him live that was a fate far worse."

"I don't understand. I get your angry but Monica, what are we doing here?"

"I'm taking my revenge on the world. I'm fulfilling our father's dream of building the perfect socialist state on the ashes of this world. I'm burning everything down like they tried to burn me. Like the phoenix I will rise from these ashes. I will take my rightful place."

"My God, how could I've been so blind? You're stark raving mad. I'm leaving."

"Yes you are, just not like you think you are. Mom always called you the pretty one. Well, we'll see about that."

There were a series of gunshots that echoed throughout the sewer tunnels. A search team heard them but couldn't determine their origin, not until they found the body.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was standing in the middle of a cornfield next to her black Escalade. It was times like these she wished she'd never given up smoking but she gave that up like the rest of her life when she moved into intelligence. Just another way to get yourself killed. Now she was about to have an unpleasant conversation with a chain smoker. The sound of a helicopter grew louder the nearer it got until she could see its running lights in the sky. Soon it was down on the ground and only one woman got off.

"Diane," said the woman. She was an attractive dark haired woman about the same age as the General but she immediately lit up a cigarette. "You know the last time I met someone in a field like this I was the only one to go home," she said as she began to puff. "So before you get any ideas my people know where I'm."

"Well madam assistant Ambassador if I wanted to eliminate you there are a number of large bodies of water I could've had you dropped into on the way here. Natasha let's cut to the chase I need you to call off your dogs."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Natasha with a puzzled look. But the General couldn't tell if she was genuinely sincere. "What dogs? What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to stand there and tell me you didn't know about the wet team, Spetsnaz team that we captured in Chicago?"

"What? Are you sure there ours? There are a number of groups that pass themselves off as…" The General cut her off by showing her pictures of the men. "Let me make a call," said Natasha as she walked away. She pulled out her phone dialed a number then began speaking Russian.

"General, do you believe her when she says she didn't know anything?" asked her aide. "If she doesn't who's behind this?"

"We'll find out soon here she comes," said Beckman as she turned her attention back to Natasha. "So what's the verdict? Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes they're ours and we'd like it if you would be so kind as to hand them back over to us. It seems this was all planned in Toronto out of our consulate. This has been a grave misunderstanding and it will be taken care of."

"Taken care of how? Are your people calling in the hit or can we expect more special forces to try and cross the border? Listen I don't have time for this Natasha. I'd like to give you your men back but they're in quarantine. You sent them in a hot zone without proper protection and now they're all infected. Do you know about Stefan Metrohken?"

"Yes I read the communique on him. Are you telling me that our men came in contact with the same virus? I'm going to have someone's butt in Toronto. It was a kneejerk reaction. They thought this woman was a smuggler who killed one of their own so the office wanted to send a message."

"By office you're talking about Spetsbureau 13," said the General as she looked at Natasha through the smoky screen she created around herself.

"I forget how well you know us," she said as she puffed away. Tossing one butt on the ground after lighting a new one.

"I forgot how much you smoked. My God woman, smoking will be the death of you, why don't you stop?"

"If not this then a nine millimeter at least this is pleasant."

"For you maybe but Freud would label it something else. Goodbye Natasha and please have your dogs called off. Let your people know our doctors will do everything they can for your men."

"Thanks Diane. I'll try but some go dark once they're in the field so it might not be so easy but I'll try."

The General stood there and watch the helicopter take off heading back to DC. Once it was in the air she turned and got back into her Escalade.

"What do you make of that? How could she not know," asked her Major sitting next to her as they headed back into Chicago.

"A case of the right hand not knowing what the left hand's doing. With the breakup of the KGB this is quite possible but we'll see soon enough. If Toronto did act on their own without authority then as soon as she gets back in DC we should see some people recalled. However, if it's Natasha that's recalled then this mission was sanctioned at the highest levels."

"Was that what she meant about stopping smoking?"

"Could be, could be," said the General as she looked out the window at the Chicago skyline coming into view. "You'll learn in this job everyone tries to enigmatic that is everyone but Chuck. I need to get back to the hospital and check on him."

"We might stop on the way back and grab a bottle of champagne. I'm sure his brother in law would let us send it in."

"Why would we do that? There's nothing to celebrate at least not yet?"

"General tonight is January thirty-first tomorrow is New Years. It's New Year's Eve tonight. Did you forget?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up slowly feeling groggy. His head hurt and he had an oxygen mask on. Looking over to his side he saw other people lying on cots then on his other there were people wearing space suits. He held up us hands and he was out of his suit. It hit him like a lightning bold he'd been infected. Rolling over to one side he sat up taking the mask off a number of nurses came running telling him to lie back down but he pushed them away.

"Bro you need to lie back down and conserve your energy," said Devon as he came over to try and help the nurses.

"You… You contaminated me," said Chuck as blurred images came back to him. "I remember you taking off my suit. Why?"

"Chuck you were suffocating and I have to reanimate you. I'm sorry I couldn't do it through the suit. Now lie back down."

"No, where are Casey and Stefan at least let me be close to them," said Chuck wanting to look around but turning his head made him feel dizzy. "Don't tell me their gone?"

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski," said Casey. "I'm not going to hold your hand and don't get close to me thinking you're going to kiss me. I might be sick but I can still kill."

"A round of kumbaya can't hurt," said Stefan as he coughed and laughed at the same time. "Anyone have a guitar?"

"Shut up commie," grunted Casey.

"I'm going to sedate the whole lot of you if you guys don't start cooperating," said Devon, "Chuck that begins with you so lie down now."

"No Devon you need to tell the General and Sarah that the cure is in the Myer sisters. They're immune to the virus."

"Are you sure?" said Devon as things began to suddenly make sense.

"Yes," said Chuck as he went on to explain. "I saw them handling the virus without hazmat suits on and they showed no signs of infection."

"That makes sense, I saw Liz working in the lab with little regard to safety protocols. My God she was a mole but what for?"

"My guess is she needed the facility to incubate more for the virus. Her father hid a small sample in _Vozrozhdeniya_Island which Monica recovered then she intentionally let herself be followed. The Tower was a trap for Stefan and a place to infect people so her sister could grow more," said Chuck as he cringed with a splitting head ache rocking forward on his cot.

"Chuck, let me give you something to take the edge off the pain," said Devon but Chuck pushed him away.

"No we need to find the sisters if… well if we're going to live we need them."

"I hate to tell you but a search team found Liz's body a little while ago inside a drain that led to the Chicago River.

"That's it! I know where she's going. There's a big celebration tonight at the Navy Pier. Devon where are my clothes?"

"We burnt them, sorry dude but we couldn't risk. They were contaminated but you're not going anywhere. Listen I'll get Ellie in here with you and I'll start doing a work up on Liz's body."

"You need to get word to Sarah and Beckman that we need to take Monica alive. Devon where is Sarah?" Awesome looked down at the ground. "You need to get word to her not to kill Monica. Devon did she take Ellie's car?"

"Yes she took off after she saw us bring you out in a decon tent. To say she was upset is an understatement."

"I need a tablet," said Chuck as he tried to get up but as he stood up he thought the blood vessels in his head were going to explode.

"Sit down and I'll get you one but let's make a deal. After your done will you lie back down and let me give you something for the pain?"

"We'll see," said Chuck as he started coughing. He noticed red spots on the floor and on his hand. He was coughing up blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah grabbed a small arsenal of weapons before she left and was now heading back to the Snake pit. If Monica had contacted the Snakes for help she'd probably do the same. She pulled up outside their headquarter reached in the back and took out two HK MP5KA4s. Chuck had his method of interrogation she had hers. After slipping two Berettas behind her in her belt then she walked across the road pulling the pin on a percussion grenade with her teeth tossing it at the door. Juan was at the pool table about to claim another victory and twenty dollars when all hell broke loose.

"Eight ball side pocket," said Juan as he prepared to bank the shot. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and everyone duck for cover as the front door blew in. Sarah came walking through the smoke and haze opening up with automatic fire peppering the walls knocking off pictures, cutting off light fixtures. Then she shot up the bar and all the bottles behind. Running out of ammo she tossed the HKs pulling her Berettas A couple fool hearty gang members tried to pull pieces but she knee caped them first

"I think I have your attention now I want to talk to Juan. I hear he likes to play pool," said Sarah as she shot the cue ball. "I assume you're Juan with the cue stick. My husband came in and you told him where to find Chico I want the man behind Chico."

"Lady I don't know who you are or what you want? I told that guy the other day where he could find Chico what happened after that I don't know."

"Funny but I believe you but I think your man there knows something. How did Monica get Chico's name. He thinks off the internet but somehow I don't think so. She had to have contacted someone here and your man is getting awfully nervous."

"Juan she's crazy look at what she did to our place. Come on man you know me. We're brothers, we're snakes."

"I don't have time for this…. You came from Cuba, didn't you Comrade. They still call each other that down there don't they? Monica with her contacts knew sleeper agents here. I don't care about you I'm looking for Monica. She did something to my husband and believe me you don't want me to have to extract information out of you."

"I don't…" he started to say but she shot him in the thigh. "Jesus," screamed the man as he dropped to the ground.

"I just missed your femoral artery. If I nicked that you'd bleed out in seconds. Do you want to see how many other arteries I can miss before I hit pay dirt?"

"Okay, okay what do you want to know that lady's as crazy as you are? She called me a little while ago and asked me to find her a van so I sent José to drop it off."

"José is just a kid," said the girl with violet hair. "I thought you knew that woman when she came in looking for Chico. That's why you didn't want Juan to give Chico up to that other guy."

"I need a license plate number, make and model and where was he supposed to drop the van off?" She realized the location was close to the Chicago River and in the right direction where Monica and Liz fled. With a little luck she could pick up something on the CCTV near the banks. Sarah turned to leave.

"Hey you can't leave me here," said the man looking around at his former gang members. None of them looked like they were happy with him.

"Mister you made your bed. Call Havana for an extraction," said Sarah as she turned and walked out. Whatever happened after she left she didn't care. The only person she wanted right now was Monica and in her gun sight.

Getting back in Ellie's car she looked at herself in the mirror and she wanted to cry. Looking over at the passenger's seat she saw her purse. She wanted to pick up her phone and call the hospital but what good would that do. Chuck was contaminated and they wouldn't let her talk to him. Devon would give her the same report he'd been giving to Kat about Casey full of false hope. She couldn't just sit there in the waiting room. Then there was Sam what was she going to tell Sam. Yuck boo boo and then what would she tell her that she couldn't see her father.

"No Monica, you picked the wrong family to mess around with," she said as she wiped her eyes pulling out into traffic. "You're mine. I'm going to make you regret you ever set foot in this country," she said as she headed to where the van was dropped off. Driving up to the place she saw two squad cars and police tape.

"You need to get back," said one of the officers as she approached the scene but she pulled out her badge.

"Homeland, what's going on?" said Sarah looking over at the body of a young Hispanic male probably José.

"The kid has snake tattoos and this is dragon territory. We're waiting on the detectives and the corner but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out. One GSW to the head looks like a gangland execution to me. What brings Homeland in on a case like this?"

"I happened to be in the area and thought I might stop by and see if you needed any help," said Sarah as she looked around.

"Well you really need to ask the detectives but I wouldn't expect them here anytime soon. We're running a little shorthanded today because of tonight."

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" asked Sarah. She was so concentrated on the mission she'd forgotten what day it was.

"Lady did you just blow into town or something. The mayor's been hyping this up all year long," said the officer but he saw Sarah still didn't have clue what he was talking about. "Tonight, it's New Year's Eve and there's a big celebration on the Navy Pier. Now that would be a target you people in Homeland ought to be looking at."

"Yeah…yeah you're absolutely right," said Sarah as things began to fall into place. The tread marks on the ground were headed in that direction.

"Well if anyone tries anything they won't get far the place is going to be crawling with cops. The mayor's bringing in almost the whole force."

"That would be a prudent move," said Sarah as she was thinking that that would be an ideal location for Monica to release her virus.

"Hey Lady, maybe you can tell me something those people in the hospital here under quarantine, on the news they're saying that it was a case of SARS caused by pigeons. But my buddy read on a website that it was a terrorist attack. You guys in Homeland would know so how about a little professional courtesy."

"I'd tell your buddy to lay off the internet and stick to doing his job. Looks like you've got this taken care of so I'll just move along. You're right this isn't something Homeland needs to get involved in."

"Hey Mike, a report just came in about shots being fired at the Snakes headquarters. We need to wrap up here and head over there."

"See gang related. Looks like the dragons are making a move."

Sarah went back to Ellie's car and got in. She didn't need the CCTV feed to know what had happened. Monica got rid of a loose end and the cop inadvertently told her where Monica would be. Now she had to get to the Navy Pier but Monica had a head start to start hiding canisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon left to go work up the remains of Liz after Ellie came in to take over. She couldn't find a sitter so Alex and Morgan volunteered to watch Sam in the cafeteria. Chuck was starting to cough more often and was running a fever but that didn't stop him from working on the tablet. Ellie's car was equipped with GPS Chuck remembered that. Normal GPS finds its location by triangulating its position from three different satellites then steers the driver from maps it has stored in memory. The model Ellie had happened to automatically update its own firmware and maps to always keep itself abreast.

"Chuck you need to lie down and rest for a bit," said Ellie worried about how his coughing was increasing and the fact he was hiding what he was coughing up from her. "You're working too hard and you're sick."

"I know I am but I've got to talk with Sarah. It's urgent, take my word for it," said Chuck. If he'd been feeling better and had a bottle of Rombauer chilled this would've been a piece of cake. Chuck was writing code when he noticed one of the nurses come in say something to Ellie then look in his direction then walked away. "I'm almost there," said Chuck as he sent the program via a software update. A wheel began to turn which meant the GPS had accepted it

Sarah was driving down West Chicago Avenue heading towards the Navy Pier when the GPS screen went blue and a text message came on – 'Updating Firmware'. Sarah had just pulled up and was about to get out of the car when the screen blinked it became a monitor with a view of the quarantine ward and Chuck.

"Sarah, Sarah, can you hear me? Listen I can't hear or see you but I need to talk to you its urgent. You can Skype me, I've got Skype on this tablet. Please you can't kill Monica not because I don't want you to which I don't but because we need her or better we need her blood."

Chuck's Skype number began to ring it was Sarah. If he'd called a few minutes later he would've missed her but she was on video call.

"Love, I miss you," said Chuck as his eyes watered. "I understand why you're not here but you can't keep doing this. No I don't want to get into this now. It's my… well nothing."

"Sweetie, you said we needed Monica's blood, why?" Chuck went on to explain about her being immune and a treatment could be made from her blood, a cure that would heal everyone.

"Sarah, she's the only one left. She killed Liz and I caught a glance before from a nurse talking to Ellie. I think we discovered the body too late so it's imperative you take Monica alive. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the Navy Pier. It's a long story but I'm pretty sure she's here."

"Good because I was going to tell you the same thing. There's a ballroom at the end of the pier. I got a glance at the canisters they filled and they looked like something that could be attached to a compressor. At midnight they're going to shoot streamers and confetti inside the ballroom. I think Monica plans to attach the canisters to spread the virus inside."

"Chuck, did you say the Navy Pier is where that crazy woman is at?" asked Ellie hoping she was mistaken. But he nodded his head. "My God Clara's down there with her friend and mother. They're in the Children's Museum."

"Sarah, Clara's…" Chuck started to repeat what Ellie told him.

"I heard I'll try to find her and get her out. Tell Ellie to call her and have the mother of her friend take both girls get out but Ellie can't tell her about the virus. If she does it will cause a panic and Monica will disappear. I'll do what I can do from here. You say we need her blood because she's immune?"

"Yes," Chuck wanted to ask why but he started coughing violently. "I'm going to have to let you go. Love, please be careful and if you have to shot to kill. Don't be a hero I need you and so does Sam. If the worst comes we'll find the cure another way."

"I need you to and so does Sam. I love you," she said as he terminated the call.

Chuck had held it together as long as he could to get through the call. Now that it was over he almost doubled over with abdominal pain and coughing. The last thing he remembered was looking up at Ellie's worried face as he passed out.

"Chuck, Chuck," said Ellie but he was out of it. They got him back on his cot. His breathing was shallow and he was burning up. Every time he coughed he was coughing up clots. But there was little they could do but treat the symptoms and hope to get the cure soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Monica waited in the shadows for her contact to bring the vehicle she asked for. The air was brisk and windy coming in off Lake Michigan cutting through her clothes to the bone. The longer she waited the more nervous she got. The meeting was set for three and already her man was a half an hour late. As she waited her mind began to wander on why Liz had turned on her. Why would her own twin betray her and their cause? Everything was going to crap. Her whole life had been crap so now the only thing left that was important was to finish the mission. There could be no more mistakes she repeated to herself as a white van with Department of Parks and Recreation pulled up next to her.

"I was expecting someone else," said Monica as a boy climbed out of the driver's seat she didn't know. "Where's Pedro?"

"Jesus Chica, you can give a man a heart attack sneaking up on them like that. Pedro couldn't make it so he sent me. Sorry Chica for being late but it took me time to get everything together and then there was traffic getting here. The police have road blocks set up like they were looking for someone. I swear I got stopped three times but we're all cool."

"Is everything back there like I asked," said Monica as she opened the rear doors seeing a pair the coveralls with Parks and Recreation written across the back and a ball cap hanging inside.

"Yeah everything you asked for, that's what took the most time and I almost got caught," said José. Monica jumped in the back and began changing in front of him with the doors open. José wasn't the bashful type standing there he watched the floor show but he wondered how she could do that in such cold weather.

"If you can stop drooling for a moment hand me those," said Monica as she pointed to the two backpacks. José passed them to her. She took the bags from him then she opened them to inspect the canisters with her back to José.

"Well sister if you don't mind I really need to go. I'm freezing out here, the keys are in the ignition and drive safely," said José as he waited rubbing his hands together then blowing into them to stay warm but he wouldn't budge until he got his compensation.

"You called me sister, funny because I killed my sister," said Monica as she pulled her Makarov turned putting a round in the boy's forehead. José never knew what hit him. His head popped back as he fell backwards to the ground. Blood trickled out of the wound painting the snow a pale crimson red as the white gave way to the red. "No more mistakes," she said as she climbed out of the back of the van. "Sorry that means no loose ends either. I wish I had time for Pedro," said Monica as she looked down at José then she climbed in the driver's seat and drove away. She hadn't gone far when she met two patrol cars speeding by her with lights and sirens on.

"Wonder where you're going," she said out loud as she looked in the mirrors. "I bet I know." Someone probably heard the gunshot and called it in but it didn't matter she wouldn't need the van after she got to the pier. This part of her plan seemed to be working without a hitch.

"Hey you can't park there," yelled a cop as she pulled up out front on the curb. "Buddy didn't you hear…" The policeman stopped when he saw Monica get out.

"Sorry but I've got to do maintenance on the confetti cannons. Or do you want to explain to the Mayor why at midnight when he throws the switch nothing comes out. Then the Mayor will turn to the Park Commissioner who will point the finger at the police commissioner and so on and so forth until what rolls downhill reaches you."

"I get the picture. Okay just make it fast I need to keep the fire lane free. But in the future this wouldn't be a problem if you people would coordinate with us."

"Right officer, will do," said Monica as she took out both backpacks of canisters. She looked weighted down with her load.

"Jesus, they couldn't spare anyone to help you," said the Cop feeling sorry for Monica. "I guess your people are as hard hit as us with the flu and then this thing tonight."

"Yeah you could say so. But what can I do, my partner is on her death bed so I've got to pick up the slack," said Monica as she began trudging off.

"Hold up a minute I'm due for a break and I see my relief is here right now. Tell you what I'll help you carry those packs down the pier."

"I don't want to impose but if you want you can help me by taking them down to the ballroom at the end. Then all I have to do is work my way back that way my load will get lighter as I finish my job."

"Sounds good to me by the way my name is Frank," said the officer as he offered her his hand. "Sorry if I came off so hard before."

"Monica, Frank," she said a she shook his hand. "No problem I understand and I appreciate the help. You wouldn't be working tonight would you?"

"Everyone is but I get off after midnight," said Frank thinking that this was his lucky afternoon and who knows maybe also the night.

"Aren't you afraid of turning into a pumpkin or something," said Monica as they laughed. She smiled at him knowing he had no idea what she meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah just got off the phone with Chuck when General Beckman and her troops pulled up. She took a deep breath then made her way across the street to the mobile command vehicle. Sarah braced herself for what she knew was to come. The men outside had her wait before allowing her to come in. Sarah figured it was Beckman's way of flexing her muscles trying to point out who was in charge by keeping her out in the cold.

"If she's too busy tell her I'll come back later," said Sarah as she started to walk away. The man standing guard touched his ear.

"Hold up the General will see you now," said the man as he opened the back and held out his hand to help her up. But she brushed the hand away and climbed inside.

"Agent Carmichael what am I going to do with you? Sarah I expected this type of reaction from Chuck but not from you or shouldn't I."

"What's that supposed to mean? I did my job I found my way here," said Sarah but she knew what the General meant.

"I suppose you know nothing about a gang headquarters that was shot up today," said the General as she dropped photos of the damage building in front of her. "Maybe you might know something about a Cuban Dirección de Inteligencia spy with a GSW to the leg who suddenly decided to turn himself in? Don't answer I don't want to know. Listen your days as Langston Graham's enforcer are over. I can't keep cleaning up your messes."

"If I might speak," said Sarah as the General wave her hand for her to proceed. "I think this is unfair. Grant it I might be a little rash at times but when things need to be done I get them done."

"So does Colonel Casey and I don't have to go behind him and erase camera footage or strong arm witnesses. Sarah, I'm trying to help you here. You can't revert to the old Sarah every time Chuck gets hurt or you go off on your own. The Colonel and I didn't like the old Sarah, she was unpredictable and caused a hell of a lot of collateral," said the General as she tapped on the clubhouse photos."

"So then are you sidelining me again?"

"No, no I'm not. You know what's at stake here. We need to find this woman. My men just found her van parked in the fire lane and there's a cop missing. He went on break helping a woman who matches Monica's description but never showed back up at his duty station."

"Any luck with CCTV on the pier? She has to be somewhere out there. Have your men checked the confetti cannons."

"I've just sent out two teams," said Beckman as she brought up the pier schematics on a table top computer with red circles indicating the cannons. "As you can see the problem is there are over two hundred cannons and we're running out of time."

"Wait," said Sarah as she punched in new parameters. Arrows showed up on the original floor plan indicating airflow. She studied it and then let the flash happened like Chuck showed her. "Tell your men to start with the cannons at these locations. The released compressed air mixed with the internal airflow will give the virus the maximum spread over the people attending."

"Good this is the kind of intel I need," said the General as she uploaded Sarah's marked up pier schematics to the cloud distributing it to the search teams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and a nurse got Chuck on the cot then she had to intubate to help him breath. It wasn't an ideal situation but the other options required surgery but he couldn't be moved out of the quarantine zone and this was what they had. Ellie induced Chuck into a deep coma hoping that a cure could be found in time. But his fever was spiking and seemed to be climbing higher each time she measured it.

"How's he doing," asked Devon as he walked up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. But he could see things weren't looking good. "I'm sorry I should've taken his out before taking him out of his suit."

"Devon thank God you're here. I need for you to run to the Navy Pier," said Ellie ignoring what he said.

"I can't go I've got patients and this ward to watch. Sarah and Beckman have it covered. Let them do their jobs and we'll do ours."

"No, I'm sorry but Clara was mad at you this morning so when her friend Debbie called inviting her to go and her mother said she'd chaperon I said okay."

"What are you saying Clara's down at the pier where this psycho typhoid Mary is?" said Devon. "Have you tried to call them?"

"Of course I have with no luck. Chuck got word to Sarah but…" Devon cut her off.

"But Sarah is going to be looking for this nut job. What happens if they all three meet at the same time? Jesus I got to go," said Devon. He ran straight for the exit. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had to do something there was no way he was going to just sit around.

Devon bumped into Kat with Alex and Morgan in the lobby. They were tired of walking around in the cafeteria and Kat was just about to excuse herself to go back up to visit Casey.

"Devon what's wrong," said Kat as they saw him running through the lobby. "Is everything okay up above?"

"What? Oh yes I have to go get Clara. Ellie's up there if you want to go up but I got to go. Hey Morgan why don't you come with me I could use your help. Together we can cover more ground."

"Sure but more ground, I thought Clara was visiting with her little friend. You make it sound like she's lost."

"I'll explain just come with me. Ladies I promise to have him back soon and I'll give you a progress report then," said Devon as he grabbed Morgan by the collar and dragged him out.

"Ouch! Off the threads," said Morgan as he ran behind Awesome. "You do realize I have to take two strides to every one of yours?"

"Keep up or I'll throw you over my shoulder Morgan," said Devon as he got him in his car.

"Did you and Casey have a mind melt in the hot zone or something," said Morgan. "What gives is there a house on fire?"

"Clara's at the Navy Pier with her friend and that lunatic Monica is down there too," said Devon as he laid rubber getting out of the parking garage.

"Don't stop for lights just keep on going. I got shotgun on this ride. You've come to the right man for help. The cobra that's what they call me."

"Good cobra, come up with a plan while I get us there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clara and her friend Debbie arrived at the museum but right off the bat Clara didn't think it was really her cup of tea. Most of the events were for little kids and those that were for her age she thought were really for boys. A Pier map posted on the wall showed where all the activities and times when they were taking place. There were some carnival rides she thought would be nice to try. However, she needed permission to go off on her own and she had an idea how to get that. She waited until everyone went to the tinkering lab and Debbie with her mother were deep in a project.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the restroom. It's urgent," said Clara squirming around and knowing that neither could go with her.

"Can't it wait honey," said Debbie's mother feeling a little exasperated. Clara had made known she was getting bored. "We'll be done in just a moment."

"Mom, hold it steady or you're going to make me bend my nail," said Debbie as she gave Clara an evil look. "Mom, please concentrate."

"Oh okay but come back right away and don't get lost," said the woman as she let out a scream when Debbie whacked her finger with her hammer.

"I told you to concentrate now see what you made me do. We'll have to start over." When Clara heard that she calculated in her head how much time she had. The first ride she made a beeline to was the Ferris wheel.

"Sorry kid but no kids are allowed by themselves on the rides. You need a parent with you," said the man at the ticket window. But this wasn't going to stop her she waited until a couple bought tickets then had gone a little ahead in line then she ran up behind.

"Wait for me," she yelled so the man in the ticket booth could hear her. "Here I told them to wait. First I get here early not they go off and leave me, parents."

"Here hurry up, I don't want you to lose them then I'll have to help you find them," said the man as he yelled at the boy to hold the ride for Clara. The boy put her with the couple. The couple looked at each other then at Clara.

"They're short on cars so they told me to ride with you," said Clara as she sat back and enjoyed the ride. From the top she thought she was almost able to touch the moon. It was great then it turned and started heading back down. She was looking around trying to think about what else to try when she felt a hand grab her.

"Clara, what do you think you're doing?" said a voice looking up it was Sarah. "You know your father doesn't want you on these rides."

"What he doesn't know…" she started to say 'wouldn't hurt him' but Sarah didn't have a face that seemed amused.

"Young lady, you're coming with me," said Sarah. "General I need to return to mobile command I have a package that needs safe keeping."

"Roger that I was told her father is in transit to claim delivery. Sarah, I just got word from the Russians the kill order has officially been rescinded and all but one of the mechanics has been called in."

"Do we know who they weren't able to get in touch with?" radioed Sarah. Clara was in awe looking at Sarah talking on the radio in her watch. This was what she wanted to do when she grew up.

"They weren't able to reach the Sandman. He went dark after he accepted the hit and I don't have to remind you of his perfect track record."

"Roger that I'm on my way in with the package," said Sarah. "Come on Clara your father is coming and I need to get back inside."

"Sarah, how do you get to be a spy? Is there some sort of school you have to go to or a university course or something like that?"

"Yes and no, I was just picked up then trained. I don't know really in my case I demonstrated an ability and I was noticed then one thing lead to another, why? You still want to be a spy?"

"Yes more than ever. How did Chuck get noticed working at the Buy More? Dad said he was a loser before he became a spy."

"That was a little harsh. Your uncle was a late bloomer but he's made up for it time and time again," said Sara as she felt herself tear up."

"Is everything okay?" said Clara noticing Sarah's eyes become glassy like she wanted to cry but Sarah shook her head no and wiped them. "I need to tell Debbie and her mother I'm leaving with you before they get worried."

"Where are they?" asked Sarah. Clara led her back to the Children's Museum and up to the Tinkering Lab where Debbie was about done making a… well something that looked like it belonged in a modern art museum between an Andy Warhol and Piero Manzoni at the Tate.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My Aunt Sarah came to pick me up," said Clara. Sarah shook the woman's hands as Debbie proudly displayed her work. However, as they were talking Sarah noticed a person walking through the room with Parks and Recreation coveralls on with a ball cap pulled down over her eyes. It was Monica with a backpack on.

"Perp in sight," radioed Sarah. "Everyone converge on my location. Clara, take your friends and go out the fire exit now."

"Is you aunt a policewoman," asked Debbie's mother looking perplex and worried especially when she saw Sarah's Smith and Wesson.

"Lady, look I don't have time…" Clara interrupted Sarah.

"Mrs. Goldberg, if you want to live you need to follow me," said Clara. She'd wanted to say that for a long time and now was her opportunity. As soon as Clara opened the door alarms started going off. Monica knew she was made so she reached into her backpack.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Hands where I can see them," yelled Sarah as she covered Monica. The children and parents screamed and ran.

"I think I got you," said Monica as she held up the last canister by the pin. "If I pull this everyone is dead so drop the weapon and I walk out of here."

"I don't think so," said Sarah. "Put the canister gently on the ground then back away or I'll splatter you brains on the wall not that I wouldn't like to but my husband wouldn't want me."

"If I pull the pin everyone is dead…" Sarah cut her off.

"You mean everyone except you because you're immune. We figured that out and before you think about pulling it anyway know that we know that we need your blood to make an antidote."

"So it seems I do have something to negotiate with," said Monica smirking at Sarah. But Sarah smiled back because she knew she had her.

"Not really I can still shoot you through the frontal lobe giving you a lobotomy. You'd be brain dead but we can still draw your blood and drain you and drain you until you finally give out."

"So what's stopping you, go ahead if you dare. Let's see what a great shot you are," said Monica taunting Sarah. How Sarah wanted to.

"No I won't not unless I have to. My husband wouldn't want me too so I'm giving you another…" Sarah never finished when a red dot appeared in the middle of Monica's forehead and she jerked back. "No," screamed Sarah as she dove on top of her but she was gone the Sandman's perfect record remained intact. She took the canister from her hands before she could pull the pin. "Medic, I need a Medic here on the double."

"Out of the way," said a voice behind her. She turned around and it was Devon. He shoved a large gauge needle in Monica's chest extracting a 100 ccs of blood.

"I need to get this back to the hospital in less than a half an hour," said Devon. "Can you get me there?"

"Can you hold on," said Sarah as they ran down to the front of the pier. Fireworks were going off behind them as Sarah knocked a guy off his bike. "Sorry but Happy New Year," she said. "Devon hop on and hold on." She rode a wheelie down the Chicago Avenue then opened up as she hit the interstate. Nothing was going to stop her. There was a two car collision ahead of her. "Awesome time to be awesome," yelled Sarah as she jumped the wreckage and proceeded.

"Slow down we're almost at the hospital," yelled Devon but Sarah drove the bike through the glass doors into the entrance.

"Go, go," yelled Sarah as she slid to a stop. Alex and Sam came out of the cafeteria to see what was going on.

"Momma," yelled Sam as she ran to Sarah with her hands out. "Momma up," said Sam as Sarah snatched her up and hugged her kissing and crying at the same time. She just hoped she'd made it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later outside a darkened room people milled around the door. A crowd gathered and as it grew people seemed to get tired of waiting.

"Can we go in yet," asked Morgan but no one seemed to know most of the people standing outside just shrugged their shoulders. Then final Devon walked out.

"The quarantine has officially been lifted. The CDC just gave us the okay so everyone can come in and see their loved ones.

When they walked in Chuck and Casey were in beds by each other. Sarah was sitting next to Chuck and Kat next to Casey. Ellie brought Sam in who ran over to Sarah. She picked her up but she wanted to be with Chuck so she climbed in bed with him bringing Mr. Rabbit along. She nestled in close refusing to budge.

"Where's Stefan," asked Morgan not seeing him in any of the beds. "Don't tell me he didn't make it? Not after everything?"

"No, I got them to get him home early. He had an appointment he had to keep. I promised him I'd get him home in time for Svyatki and I keep my word. Speaking about going home, don't you think it's about time?"

"Well your doctor has you on bed rest for a couple of weeks so you can forget going into work when we go home. I don't know if this is the time but I have some news Emma and Molly are coming to visit with Jack."

"Boy you're going to get a lot of rest with Jack around," said Casey. "Kat, I'm sorry things got screwed up again. I don't remember much of anything did I say anything I ought to apologize for?"

"Not a thing, John," said Kat as she kissed him on the forehead. Casey turned ten shades of red.

"All is right with the world," said Chuck as Sarah bent close and they kissed. Looking down Sam was sound asleep lying next to Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued Chuck vs A Horse With No Name


End file.
